Angel Of Tears
by Riyuki18
Summary: Kini Naruto sudah berubah wujud menjadi sosok seorang perempuan bernama Kyuubi, dan merupakan ratu iblis! Apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah mengingat semuanya? Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura sedang merencanakan pesta pernikahan mereka yang akan segera digelar! Chapter update. Cekidot!.
1. Prologe

Author : Setelah author pikir-pikir, saia gak pernah bikin cerita dimana Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi tokoh utamanya (kebanyakan akatsuki). Dan karena itulah saia bikin cerita dimana Naruto dan Sasuke yang akan menjadi tokoh utamanya, karena rasanya belum sah kalau belum bikin story tentang Narutokedua tokoh utama itu hehehehe, maaf kalau jelek. Ini baru prologe aja, semoga berkenan.

Naruto : Akhirnya gue jadi tokoh utama disini, tapi kenapa harus sama Sasuke? *mandang Sasuke dengan tatapan gak rela*.

Sasuke : Akui saja Naruto, gue juga tokoh utama!.

Author : Makanya yang akur ya, jangan tendang-tendangan.

Warning : T rate, transgender.

Pairing : NarutoXSasuke.

Disclaimer : Keduanya bukan milik author tapi Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**~PROLOGE~**

**.**

**.**

**Angel Of Tears**

Pada suatu hari ada sebuah Negara bernama Konoha, Dimana para penduduknya terdiri dari tiga ras, yaitu ras manusia, iblis dan para angels. Masing-masing dari ras ini hidup berdampingan dan memiliki wilayah kekuasaan masing-masing beserta dengan peraturannya sendiri-sendiri. Diantara ketiga ras tersebut, ras angels disebut-sebut sebagai ras yang paling suci dan ras yang paling banyak memiliki aturan. Selain itu ras angels merupakan ras yang paling tua bersamaan dengan ras iblis. Kedua ras ini saling berseteru dan berusaha saling menjatuhkan dimana biasanya ras manusia lah yang menjadi korbannya. Dan ada satu ketentuan mutlak pada ras angels, mereka dilarang jatuh cinta pada ras manusia ataupun iblis, karena itu merupakan tindakan yang dianggap berdosa oleh ras mereka. Para angels menempati wilayah hutan yang luas yang dilindungi dengan dinding dimensi yamg menjadi pembatas antara dunia mereka dengan dunia para iblis dan manusia. Dan ada larangan keras bagi para angels untuk pergi ke dunia manusia tanpa ijin, mereka bisa mendapatkan hukuman yang berat.

Dahulu ada seorang angel yang jatuh cinta dengan iblis rubah yang ditakuti para angels. Keduanya menjalin hubungan rahasia, hingga akhirnya hubungan mereka diketahui oleh pihak masing-masing ras. Keduanya melarikan diri dan bertekad untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Namun hubungan berbeda ras berakhir dengan tragis, dimana sang angel akhirnya tewas terbunuh dan sang iblis tertangkap oleh para angels.

Setelah kejadian itu tak ada lagi yang mengetahui bagaimana nasib sang iblis rubah tersebut ...

Berpuluh-puluh tahun berlalu ...

Tapi kisah itu belumlah berakhir ...

.

.

TBC ...

* * *

Author : Saia masih bingung menentukan ini cerita genrenya apa ... Dan mungkin updatenya akan author rolling sama cerita yang lain.

Pein : Kok bikin cerita lain?

Author : Iya, author kalau dapat ide suka dadakan, maklum takut lupa jadi author tulis aja dulu daripada ilang dari otak author.

Pein : Hoooo ... Terus lo bukannya sibuk ngurus anak kucing?.

Author : Iya ... Moga-moga cepet sembuh, anak kucingnya rewel mungkin karena lagi sakit ya, jadi saia bisa update cepet.

Pein : Gue doain deh *langsung komat-kamit*.

Author : Jujur author anti transgender tapi ini jadi seperti tantangan yang mau author coba, jadi mohon bantuannya. Yang mau kasih saran as always you can review or PM me, thanks.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^^V.**


	2. The Angels

Author : Mungkin cerita yang author buat kali ini agak sedikit kompleks (tapi gak sampe ribet sih), berhubungan dengan masa lalu Naruto dan Sasuke. Di cerita ini, menceritakan kehidupan Naruto dan Sasuke setelah melewati fase masa lalu. Di masa lalu Naruto memang iblis, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi seorang angels. Di chapt ini belum ada Sasuke. Thanks yang udah baca dan juga yang reviews. Enjoy this chapt.

Warning : T rate, transgender. Romance/Tragedy.

Pairing : SasukeXNaruto/Slight FemNarutoxSasuke.

Disclaimer : Ceritanya sih punya author, tapi tokoh-tokohnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Angel Of Tears**

**Chapter 1**

**(The Angels)**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Dream**

"_Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu mencintaiku … " tampak ada sosok pemuda berdiri di tengah hutan bersama dengan seorang gadis, pemuda itu memiliki sayap yang indah._

"_Aku berjanji untuk selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun … " jawab sang gadis sambil meraih kedua tangan pemuda tersebut._

"_Jangan lupakan aku … "_

"_Aku tak akan melupakanmu …"_

"_Berjanjilah … Berjanjilah untuk mencariku kalau kita terpisah … "_

"_Aku pasti akan mencarimu … Meskipun dikehidupan ini kita tak dapat bertemu, tapi … Dikehidupan yang akan datang aku akan mencari dan menemukanmu … " tampak sang gadis mulai sedikit terisak dan membelai wajah sang pemuda tersebut._

_Mereka berdua saling mencintai, yang mereka inginkan hanyalah bisa bersama selamanya, tapi mengapa banyak pihak yang memisahkan mereka? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar diotak keduanya. Apa salah mereka sehingga mereka diburu seperti ini?._

"_Mereka sudah datang … Pergilah!" kata sang pemuda memaksa sang gadis untuk pergi._

"_Kumohon … tetaplah hidup!" sang gadis terpaksa meninggalkan sang pemuda. Dia berlari sepanjang jalan setapak. Tangisnya pecah dikegelapan hutan. Pemuda yang dia cintai adalah ras angel, dan kejadian ini terjadi karena keduanya bertemu dan timbul perasaan cinta. Dia berharap agar kekasihnya selamat. Tapi sayang, kekasihnya tewas terbunuh._

"_Berhenti sampai disana kau iblis! Kami akan menangkapmu!" teriak salah seorang malaikat yang memiliki rambut putih panjang, dia menaiki seekor kodok raksasa sebagai tunggangannya._

_"Kami tak akan membiarkanmu lolos iblis!" sambung seorang angels yang berdiri di atas ular raksasa.  
_

"_Sudah cukup kerusakan yang kau perbuat, sekarang ikut kami!" kata seorang malaikat lainnya yang menaiki siput sebagai kendaraannya._

"_Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian menangkapku, karena aku sudah berjanji!" teriak sang gadis yang disebut-sebut sebagai iblis._

**End of dream.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Hey, kau tertidur lagi Naruto?" seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tattoo segitiga merah diwajahnya menepuk pundak seorang pemuda lain yang bernama Naruto tersebut.

"Ah, iya sepertinya begitu … " jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan setengah menguap.

"Kalian berdua mau ikut kami berburu di hutan?" salah seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah bata meneriaki keduanya dari kejauhan.

"Aku tidak ikut Gaara!" jawab Naruto cepat yang sepertinya sedang malas.

"Aku juga tidak!" sahut yang satunya lagi.

"Oh, ya sudah! Aku pergi dulu!" kata pemuda bernama Gaara tersebut.

.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Sepertinya kau tidak bersemangat?" .

"Iya, aku hanya bosan Kiba" jawab Naruto kepada Kiba, sambil kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya disebuah pohon.

"Kalau kau bosan kenapa tadi kau tidak Gaara saja!" Kiba benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah temannya yang satu ini.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud, aku mau pergi ke dunia manusia!" balas Naruto yang langsung dibekap sama Kiba agar tak terdengar yang lain.

"Kau itu bodoh ya! Pelankan suaramu!" bisik Kiba ke telinga Naruto.

"Memang kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tau, dia tau alasan Kiba menyuruhnya diam.

"Aku kan sudah bilang berapa kali padamu. Kita ras angels dilarang ke dunia manusia, kecuali sudah mendapatkan ijin dari para tetua disini! Lagipula kita juga tak bisa menyelinap keluar, dinding dimensi itu sudah diberi segel khusus!" kata Kiba kembali menerangkan celotehnya yang hampir tiap hari mampir ke telinga Naruto.

"Iya-iya aku tau! Kau ini cerewet sekali seperti perempuan!" balas Naruto setengah meledek sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Kiba melihat Naruto berdiri sambil membersihkan dedaunan yang menempel dibajunya.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan saja" jawab Naruto yang dengan seenaknya pergi meninggalkan Kiba.

'_Aku harus memberitahu Tsunade-sama tentang hal ini … '_ pikir Kiba dalam hati yang sepertinya mencemaskan Naruto, jangan sampai anak itu nekad dan pergi sembarangan ke dunia manusia, hal itu bisa membuatnya kena masalah besar.

~o0o~

.

"Selamat pagi Neji-san" sapa Naruto begitu melihat Neji dan Hinata yang sedang berjalan sambil mengobrol.

"Oh, selamat pagi Naruto" balas Neji dengan senyuman ramah.

"Pa-pagi Naruto-kun!" kata Hinata setengah tergugup dan menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Neji.

"Mau ikut bergabung Naruto? Kami berniat untuk mencari apel" kata Neji menawarkan Naruto pergi bersama mereka.

"Tidak … Oh, ya Neji-san … Apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" Naruto walaupun sedikit ragu akhirnya mencoba memberanikan diri bertanya pada Neji, karena yang dia tau, seniornya yang satu ini pernah pergi ke dunia manusia.

"Kau mau tanya apa Naruto?" Neji sepertinya tertarik dengan pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan Naruto.

"Neji-san … Kudengar, kau pernah pergi ke dunia manusia … Aku hanya ingin tau, disana itu seperti apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan rasa penuh keingintahuan yang besar dan hal itu tampak jelas dari sorot mata Naruto.

"Yah … Bagaimana yah menceritakannya, mungkin lebih baik kau pergi sendiri mencari tau. Tapi ingat ya, kau harus pergi dengan ijin dari para tetua!". Jawab Neji sambil memperingatkan Naruto untuk tak sembarangan, jangan sampai kejadian tempo hari dimana Naruto terluka akibat mencoba menabrak dinding pembatas terulang kembali.

"Ah, kenapa tak ada yang mau menceritakannya kepadaku sih!" gerutu Naruto kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha … Lebih baik kau tidak usah tau Naruto, lagipula dunia kita jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada dunia manusia!" kata Neji sambil mencubit gemas pipi Naruto.

"Ya, sudah kalau Neji-san tak mau memberitahu! Akan ku cari tau sendiri!" kata Naruto yang kesal malah dicubit dan pergi dari Neji dan Hinata.

"Neji-san … Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Naruto?" tanya Hinata yang mencemaskan Naruto.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa ... Naruto tidak akan berbuat nekad, jadi kau tenang saja" kata Neji sambil mengelus kepala Hinata agar gadis itu tenang.

* * *

"Jadi itu yang dikatakan Naruto?" terlihat seorang wanita cantik sedang memasang wajah serius, dia sedang berbicara dengan Kiba.

"Benar Tsunade-sama … Bukankah kita harus merahasiakan semuanya dari Naruto? Jangan sampai Naruto … " balas Kiba yang ternyata dia benar-benar pergi membicarakan hal ini pada Tsunade-sama.

"Aku sudah tau maksudmu Kiba" jawab Tsunade memotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan Kiba berikutnya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk mencegah pergi ke dunia manusia? Aku takut bila dibiarkan dia akan bertindak nekad!" tanya Kiba meminta pendapat.

"Kelihatannya kau benar-benar khawatir pada anak itu ya, Kiba" seorang angel lain masuk, dia memiliki perawakan tubuh tinggi dan tegap, serta rambut berwarna putih yang panjang.

"Jiraiya-sama! Tentu saja aku khawatir, biar bagaimanapun kami sudah berteman sejak kecil … Dan aku sudah menganggap dia sebagai sahabatku!" jawab Kiba dengan tulus dan jujur.

"Begini saja, aku punya ide. Aku akan meletakkan cermin dimensi di tengah kota, jadi kapanpun Naruto bisa melihat kedalam dunia manusia" kata Jiraiya segera tanggap dengan permasalahan yang ada.

"Apa kau yakin cara itu bisa berhasil Jiraiya? Jangan-jangan nanti anak itu malah semakin penasaran" Tsunade tampaknya ragu dengan ide dari Jiraiya.

"Tak ada salahnya dicoba dulu. Lagipula kita tak bisa menyembunyikan dunia itu selamanya dari Naruto kan?".

"Hmph … Terserah kau sajalah" akhirnya Tsunade mengalah dan ikut menyetujui ide Jiraiya.

"Ayo bantu aku Kiba" Jiraiya mengajak Kiba untuk membantunya membawa cermin dimensi miliknya, yang ukurannya lumayan besar.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto ayo cepat kemari!" Kiba berteriak setelah melihat sahabatnya muncul dari ujung jalan.

"Ada apa ramai-ramai begini Kiba?" tanya Naruto penasaran melihat kerumunan para angels di tengah kota, apa ada karnaval atau festival?.

"Ayo liat saja, kau pasti terkejut!" Kiba dengan cepat menarik Naruto dan memasuki kerumunan.

.

"Wah apa ini?" tanya Naruto dengan takjub begitu melihat cermin raksasa.

"Heiheihei … Ini cermin dimensi punyaku Naruto! Dengan cermin ini kau bisa melihat dunia manusia yang selalu membuatmu penasaran!" kata Jiraiya sambil mengelus kaca cermin yang bening seperti Kristal tersebut.

"Be-benarkah Jiraiya-sama?" hampir para angels yang berkerumun itu bertanya serempak.

"Benar sekali!" jawab Jiraiya sambil memasang wajah misterius, membuat para angels muda itu semakin ingin tahu termasuk Naruto yang terus-menerus memandangi cermin tersebut.

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya Jiraiya-sama?" tanya Naruto antusias dan bersemangat.

"Mudah saja, aku tinggal membuka segel dicermin ini … " jawab Jiraiya yang kemudian tangannya seperti membentuk suatu kuda-kuda. "Dan kau bisa melihat dunia manusia!" sambungnya lagi sambil memperlihatkan pemandangan yang ada di dalam cermin tersebut.

"Jadi ini dunia manusia … " Naruto terpesona dengan pemandangan diluar yang dipantulkan cermin tersebut.

'_Satu masalah selesai sudah, kuharap Naruto bisa puas'_ batin Jiraiya senang melihat Naruto sepertinya sangat puas dapat melihat ke dalam dunia manusia walaupun hanya melalui cermin. "Nah, aku permisi dulu. Kalian selamat bersenang-senang!" Jiraiya kemudian pergi menghilang.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Next : Naruto akan bertemu dengan gadis cantik dari dunia manusia! Siapa gadis itu?

Itachi : Pastinya gue!

Author : Bukan! Emangnya elo cewek?

Itachi : Kadang iya ... Kadang gak ... Setengah-setengah gimana?

Author : Dasar gendeng! Minggat lo! *Nembak Itachi pake bazooka ampe mental*.

Yosh! Arigatou buat reviewsnya minna, semoga cerita chapt ini berkenan.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^^V.**


	3. My freedom

Author : Author masih bingung di story author yang satu ini. Oh, ya kenapa author tulis transgender? Soalnya diflashback ada bagian dimana ada seorang iblis rubah perempuan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto (yang pastinya udah bisa ketebak). Dan Naruto sekarang jadi seorang anak laki-laki, dan seorang angels, author harap yang baca gak bingung hehehe. Akan ada waktunya untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Selain itu di chapt ini muncul Sakura yang ternyata adalah sosok gadis yang dimaksud, bukan FemaleSasuke hehehehe, eit! Jangan diprotes dulu ya, ikutin dulu alurnya secara bertahap. Karena author memang sengaja memunculkan Sakura sebagai tokoh yang nantinya mempertemukan Sasuke dan Naruto. Oke, enjoy this chapt!.

Pairing : NarutoXSasuke/Slight NarutoXSakura.

Warning : T rate, transgender, dan (sepertinya saia harus menulis ini) Sho-Ai.

Disclaimer : Milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Angel Of Tears**

**Chapter 2**

**(Freedom)**

**.**

**.**

Berkat cermin yang dibawa Jiraiya ke kota, Naruto jadi betah berjam-jam duduk di kota. Dari hari ke hari berganti menjadi minggu, dan sudah dua minggu lebih Naruto terus memandangi cermin tersebut, hingga akhirnya dia menjadi bosan.

"Kenapa kau merenung Naruto?" sapa Lee yang mendekati pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa … Aku hanya bosan" jawab Naruto setengah mengeluh.

"Kau ini, bukankah Jiraiya-sama sudah meminjamkan cerminnya agar kau tidak bosan?" tanya Lee sambil geleng-geleng kepala, Naruto memang mudah sekali bosan.

"Aku tau … Tapi aku bosan Lee! B-O-S-A-N!" kata Naruto lagi sambil menopang dagunya dengan ekspresi wajah kesal.

"Hey, liat kemari teman-teman! Ada yang menarik!" kata Kiba sambil berteriak memanggil Naruto dan Lee.

"Malas ah … " balas Naruto yang sepertinya enggan.

"Aku serius, kau pasti tak akan bosan Naruto! Lihat gadis ini, dia cantik sekali!" kata Kiba yang sepertinya barhasil membuat Naruto sedikit berminat.

"Kau benar Kiba, dia memang cantik! Ah, aku jadi jatuh cinta!" sambung Lee yang sudah berada di depan cermin, membuat Naruto benar-benar jadi penasaran. Walaupun malas, akhirnya dia mendekati kedua temannya untuk melihat sebenarnya apa sih yang dilihat Kiba dan Lee sampai keduanya antusias.

"Mana, aku mau liat!" kata Naruto menghampiri cermin tersebut dan sekarang tengah berdiri di depannya.

Kini Naruto mendapati sosok seorang gadis muda berkulit putih bersih tanpa celah, rambutnya indah, panjang terurai berambut pink seperti warna bunga Sakura, matanya juga indah berkilauan seperti emerald. Benar yang dikatakan Kiba dan Lee, gadis itu memang cantik, dan yang paling cantik dari semua itu adalah senyumnya yang dapat membuat hati Naruto meleleh.

"Ah, senyumnya cantik sekali!" seru Lee sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa mau copot.

"Naruto … Hey, Naruto! NARUTO!" teriak Kiba keras-keras ke telinga Naruto yang sepertinya setengah melamun.

"Ah, Kiba! Kau berisik!" jawab Naruto sambil menutup telinganya yang diteriaki Kiba.

"Hehehehe, habisnya kau melamun sih! Mau ikut berburu pagi ini tidak?" tanya Kiba cengengesan.

"Tidak, aku mau disini saja" jawab Naruto cepat yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke cermin.

"Huh, ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu sama Lee. Dah, Naruto!" Kiba dan Lee akhirnya pergi ke dalam hutan meninggalkan Naruto yang asik memperhatikan seorang manusia cantik yang baru dilihatnya hari ini.

~o0o~

.

.

Begitulah, rasa bosan Naruto akhirnya terobati oleh kehadiran sosok gadis dari ras manusia tersebut. Dia kembali aktif memperhatikan sang cermin hanya demi melihat gadis ras manusia itu.

Sudah satu minggu lebih Naruto mengagumi gadis pink tersebut, hingga akhirnya hatinya benar-benar tergerak untuk pergi ke dunia manusia agar dia bisa melihat langsung gadis ini.

'_Aku harus pergi menemui gadis ini!'_ batin Naruto berkata mantap.

.

.

"Aah … Tapi bagaimana caraku agar aku bisa keluar dari dinding pembatas ini … " kata Naruto pasrah dan langsung jongkok di depan sebuah dinding yang besar dan tinggi tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sekilas dinding itu memang terlihat seperti dinding biasa yang mudah untuk dilewati, mungkin hanya sekali kepakan sayap saja dia bisa pergi melarikan diri, tapi kenyataannya tak semudah itu! Dinding itu sudah dilindungi segel dan siapapun yang berusaha melewatinya akan terbakar! Dan Naruto pernah mengalaminya, untung saat itu Orochimaru-sama melihat kejadian itu dan menyelamatkannya, kalau tidak, dia pasti sudah mati jadi debu.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Minta ijin pada para tetua sudah pasti akan ditentang! Salah-salah aku bisa dihukum!" Naruto melanjutkan gerutuannya hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari balik dinding pembatas.

"Hey, aku mendengar semua celotehanmu! Apa kau benar-benar ingin keluar dari sana?" tanya sosok dari luar dinding.

"Eh? I-iya … Dan siapa kau?" tanya Naruto terkejut, tak menyangka ada yang mendengar celotehannya.

"Aku bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sana, apa kau mau kubantu?" kata sosok tersebut tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar bisa mengeluarkanku dari sini? Benarkah?" Naruto bertanya penuh dengan rasa antusias, dan berharap orang yang ada diluar dinding itu tidak sedang berbohong.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku ini apa. Tapi ada syaratnya … " ucap orang tersebut membuat _feeling_ Naruto menjadi tidak enak seketika. Dia dapat merasakan aura hitam, tapi biarlah yang penting dia bisa keluardan bertemu dengan gadis itu.

"Apapun itu syaratnya, akan kulakukan. Tapi keluarkan aku dulu dari sini sekarang!" jawab Naruto tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

"Heh, baiklah-baiklah! Kau tidak sabaran sekali. Aku jadi ingin melihatmu. Akan ku buka portal dari balik dinding ini, begitu terbuka kau cepat masuk, mengerti?".

"Aku mengerti!" jawab Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tak berapa lama, persis seperti yang orang itu katakan, ada sebuah portal hitam terbuka di dinding. Awalnya Naruto takut untuk masuk, tapi dia mencoba memaksakan diri sambil menetapkan hatinya.

~o0o~

.

.

"Selamat datang di dunia para iblis", ucap sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah berasal dari ras iblis. Sosoknya memiliki tubuh tinggi tegap, berambut putih dengan bola mata berwarna violet, memakai kimono hitam berlengan panjang dengan awan merah sebagai coraknya, ditangan sosok itu dapat terlihat sebuah sabit hitam yang besar. Sosok itu kini sedang menyeringai kecil menatap Naruto, membuat Naruto merinding seketika.

"Hei-hei … Jangan menatapku dengan wajah ketakutan begitu. Lagipula sudah terlambat bagimu untuk takut, kan?" sosok itu sekarang maju beberapa langkah mendekati Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka akan bertemu iblis.

"Jangan bingung, perbatasan wilayah barat para angels memang berbatasan dengan wilayah para iblis. Sudahlah, ayo pergi dari sini!" kata iblis tersebut yang kemudian memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto.

'_A-aku rasa … Aku sudah tak ada pilihan lain …' _kata Naruto yang kemudian mengikuti langkah iblis yang berjalan di depannya itu. Sang iblis yang melirik Naruto mengikuti langkahnya kemudian menyeringai puas.

.

"Nah, kurasa disini sudah agak jauh dari wilayah para angels. Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Hidan" kata sang iblis memperkenalkan dirinya pada Naruto.

"Aku Naruto … Terima kasih sudah membantuku" balas Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya juga.

"Hey, sudah kubilang ada syaratnya, tidak gratis! Karena kau sudah kukeluarkan, sekarang giliranku yang meminta sesuatu darimu" kata Hidan membuat Naruto kembali bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah, karena aku sudah terlanjur menyanggupi syaratnya. Aku tak bisa mundur, katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Naruto menguatkan hatinya meskipun dia benar-benar takut. Apa sang iblis menginginkan nyawanya? Ayolah, dia baru saja keluar , apa dia harus mati sekarang?.

"Aku minta sayap yang kau miliki" kata iblis itu sambil mengacungkan sabitnya ke arah Naruto.

"Sayapku?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Benar, ku dengar sayap para angels itu sangat sakti, memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit bahkan bisa menghidupkan kembali yang sudah mati, jadi aku menginginkannya". Balas iblis itu menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh mengambilnya" jawab Naruto mantap tanpa keraguan lagi. Seketika Naruto mengubah sayapnya menjadi seekor burung kecil berwarna putih dan diserahkan pada Hidan.

"Bagus sekali, aku suka ini. Sebagai bonus kau akan kuantar ke dunia manusia" kata Hidan sambil memasukkan sayap milik Naruto yang sudah berubah wujud menjadi burung ke dalam sebuah sangkar yang sepertinya memang sudah dia persiapkan. Dan dia juga membukakan portal untuk Naruto. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk kedalam, sekilas dia dapat melihat Hidan kembali menyeringai sebelum portal benar-benar tertutup.

* * *

"Ini dunia manusia … " Naruto tampak takjub melihat kerumunan orang-orang di kota, benar-benar sangat ramai dan tampak menyenangkan. Naruto melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh kota, dan dia mendapati sosok gadis berambut pink yang ingin dia temui.

"Hahaha … Hari ini aku baru saja membeli gaun baru, apa kau mau liat?" gadis itu tampak sedang berjalan bersama dengan kedua orang temannya yang lain, mereka berbincang sambil tertawa.

"Aku juga beli gaun baru!" sahut seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Bagaimana nanti kita saling memperlihatkan gaun yang barusan kita beli?" sambung gadis lainnya yang memakai pakaian khas Cina dengan kedua rambutnya yang digulung kedalam.

"Aku setuju, ayo bergegas pulang!" sahut gadis pink itu bersemangat.

"Aku harus mengikutinya!" kata Naruto pelan, dan saat dia mencoba mengepakan sayapnya, Naruto jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Dia lupa kalau dia baru saja menukarkan sayapnya kepada iblis bernama Hidan tadi. Sekarang orang-orang di kota melihat dan mentertawakan tindakannya.

"Lihat ada orang aneh sedang mencoba terbang!" cibir salah seorang yang lewat.

"Hahahaha, dasar bodoh! Dia pikir dia itu angels?" ledek salah seorang yang lainnya lagi, orang-orang yang lewat ikut mentertawakannya.

"Aku ini memang Angels!" balas Naruto geram dan keceplosan, tapi untunglah tak ada satu orang pun yang mempercayai ucapannya barusan.

"Kalau kau angels mana sayapmu?".

"Benar-benar! Jangan bermimpi bocah, ini dunia manusia!".

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA", begitulah orang-orang di kota mentertawakan Naruto, seolah-olah dia itu seekor badut yang tersasar disana. Tak mau ambil pusing dan membuat keributan ataupun mengamuk, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi. Lagipula dia tak ingin kehilangan jejak gadis berambut pink tadi.

~o0o~

.

Setelah mengikuti secara diam-diam akhirnya Naruto sampai disebuah mansion besar, ketiga gadis itu memasuki mansion tersebut dengan riang.

'_Jadi tempat tinggalnya disini …'_ naruto tersenyum puas dalam hati.

Kriuk … Kriuk …

Perut Naruto berbunyi, dia lupa karena dari pagi tadi dia belum makan apa-apa. Dia terlalu fokus untuk bisa keluar dari tempat dimana dia tinggal.

"Aku lapar … Lebih baik aku cari makanan di hutan" kata Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan dan bergegas pergi ke dalam hutan untuk mencari makanan.

Sementara Naruto sedang asik mencari makanan di hutan, para angels ribut karena kehilangan Naruto, sampai ketiga tetua ikut repot mencari sosok pemuda tersebut. Tsunade, Orochimaru dan Jiraiya mengelilingi wilayah mereka yang bisa dikatakan cukup luas. Para angels lain ikut membantu mencari, dan mungkin pencarian tersebut cukup memakan waktu lama sebelum mereka menyadari kalau Naruto sebenarnya sudah keluar wilayah.

* * *

Sorenya …

.

.

"Ah, kurasa aku akan tidur di hutan" kata Naruto sambil berbicara pada beberapa rusa yang ada disana.

"TOLONG!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan minta tolong tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada. Dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke arah sumber suara.

.

"Serahkan semua uang dan perhiasanmu nona!" terlihat ada seorang laki-laki berwajah seram sedang menodong gadis berambut pink tersebut.

"Seseorang tolong aku!" teriak gadis itu sambil berusaha menarik tasnya yang berada dalam genggaman pria seram itu.

'_Aku harus segera menolongnya!'_ kata Naruto yang kemudian bergegas menyelamatkan sang gadis.

"Hey, segera lepaskan tas milik gadis itu!" kata Naruto segera meneriaki pria tersebut.

"Jangan ikut campur kau bocah!" pria tersebut langsung geram melihat Naruto dan segera mengeluarkan sebilah belati yang diarahkan kepada Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh" desis Naruto yang kemudian menghajar sang penjahat. Hanya dalam hitungan detik sang penjahat dibuatnya terkapar.

"Pergi sana!" kata Naruto sambil memberi _deathglare_ yang membuat sang penjahat kabur sekencang mungkin karena ketakutan.

"Nona tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto kepada sang gadis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terimakasih ya sudah menolong!" jawab sang gadis sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, jangan seperti itu. Kebetulan saja aku ada disini!" balas Naruto setengah malu sambil menggaruk-garuk hidungnya yang tidak gatal.

"Terimakasih sekali lagi! Namaku Sakura, siapa namamu?" kata gadis itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto.

"Aku … Aku Naruto! Salam kenal!" jawab Naruto sambil membalas uluran tangan gadis yang bernama Sakura tersebut. _'Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya, aku bisa berkenalan dengannya!'_ batin Naruto berteriak senang karena tak menyangka bisa mengenal gadis yang selama ini dia kagumi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura mau kemana? Kenapa bisa ada di hutan?" tanya Naruto penasaran, mengapa gadis secantik Sakura bisa ada di hutan yang sepi dan berbahaya seperti ini.

"Aku sedang mencari buah berry, tapi tak kusangka akan bertemu perampok" kata Sakura mendengus kesal mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Oh, lain kali kamu harus hati-hati, jangan pergi ke hutan sendirian lagi" kata Naruto menasehati Sakura.

"Iya, terimakasih. Kurasa aku akan pulang saja" jawab Sakura mengakui kelalaiannya.

"Biar kuantar!" balas Naruto cepat menawarkan untuk mengantarkan gadis itu.

"Baiklah!" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

~o0o~

.

Keduanya berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak yang ada di hutan, hingga akhirnya tiba di depan rumah Sakura yang sangat besar itu.

"Naruto, kuucapkan sekali lagi terimakasih" kata Sakura begitu tiba di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Iya, sama-sama Sakura!".

"Aku harap kita bisa berteman".

"Tentu saja, Sakura!".

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi!".

Gadis bernama Sakura itu segera memasuki rumahnya. Naruto menatap gadis itu hingga dia benar-benar masuk kedalam rumah. Hati Naruto benar-benar senang saat itu, dia sangat menyukai gadis dari ras manusia ini.

Lalu apakah hubungan keduanya bisa berlanjut lebih dari ini? Apa mungkin Naruto jatuh cinta dengan Sakura?.

**TBC …**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**NEXT : Naruto dan Sakura semakin dekat dari hari ke hari! Lalu? Ada sesuatu yang membuat Naruto sedih.**

Hidan : Akhirnya gua dapet peran yang 'Gua banget', Bwahahahahahaha!.

Author : *Jejelin sendal ke mulut Hidan*.

Naruto : Gak heran sih, tampang lo emang mirip iblis!

Hidan : Apa lu bilang? *Ngacungin sabit ke Naruto*.

Sasuke : Kok, Orochimaru jadi baik disini?.

Author : Sebenarnya malas sih, tapi author bosan memasukkan dia jadi peran antagonis, pengen author jadikan dia protagonist sekali-kali.

Sasuke : *Manggut-manggut gak paham*.

Author : Yang mau kirim kritik dan sarannya silahkan, dan feel free to PM me kalau mau sharing ide mengenai cerita ini ataupun bertanya, ataupun mau meralat. Maaf typo saya masih jelek, hahaha *ketawa garing*.

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READ ^^V.**


	4. Broken angel

Author : Makasih buat yang reviews. Dan yah ini memang bukan spesialis saya sih, tapi justru itu saya ingin mencoba bikin cerita seperti ini. Selain itu saya memang belum pernah bikin fic mengenai Naruto dan Sasuke yang merupakan tokoh utama di Naruto. Jadi mohon bantuannya. Maaf kalau masih banyak typo (kagak bosen kan author bilang ini heheh).

Pein : Terus kita gimana?

Author : Tenang aja, saya masih mencintai akatsuki kok! *Ditendang rame-rame sama akatsuki*.

Pein : Mencintai kok nyiksa mulu lo!.

Naruto : Oi, ini fic gue, bubar-bubar! *Ngelempar Pein*.

Author : Aduh, kalian sesama duren jangan berantem. Sudahlah, please enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, transgender, sho-Ai, fluff, chara death.

Pairing : NarutoXSasuke/Slight SakuSasu/One sided NaruSasu.

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto ye, bukan ane.

* * *

**Angel Of Tears**

**Chapter 3**

**(Broken angel)**

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari berlalu, Sakura dan Naruto semakin akrab. Sakura sering mengunjungi Naruto di hutan. Keduanya saling bercengkrama dan bercanda, hingga akhirnya Naruto merasa kalau dia menyukai Sakura bukan sebagai seorang teman lagi, tetapi lebih sebagai seorang laki-laki kepada seorang gadis. Naruto sadar perasaannya sekarang sungguh sangat tabu bagi seorang angels, tapi apa dia salah berharap?. Naruto memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura bila gadis itu datang.

"Sakura!" mata Naruto langsung berbinar begitu melihat gadis yang dia tunggu datang menhampirinya.

"Hai Naruto!" teriak gadis itu setengah berlari kecil. Tampaknya Sakura membawa sesuatu ditangannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto melihat tangan Sakura yang memegang keranjang berwarna hijau terang.

"Ini sekeranjang apel untukmu, ambil lah!" jawab Sakura menyerahkan sekeranjang apel itu pada Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wah, terima kasih! Ayo kita makan sama-sama!" kata Naruto menerima pemberian Sakura tersebut.

"Ah, tidak. Kau saja yang makan, aku sedang buru-buru mau pergi lagi". Kata Sakura sambil mendorong keranjang itu kepelukan Naruto.

"Lho? Kau mau kemana Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang sudah menggigit sebuah apel merah.

"Aku mau pergi ke toko gaun yang ada di kota hari ini, dan aku tidak mau sampai terlambat!" ucap Sakura terlihat sangat bersemangat dari biasanya. "Makanya … Maaf ya, aku tak bisa menemanimu hari ini, tidak apa-apa kan, Naruto?" sambung Sakura jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok! Asal Sakura senang, akupun turut senang. Pergilah, selamat bersenang-senang ya!" balas Naruto sambil mengangguk kencang, dia ikut bahagia kalau Sakura merasa senang.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya. Dah, Naruto!" gadis itu berlari jauh meninggalkan Naruto, masih terbayang diotak Naruto senyum ceria Sakura barusan. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia, membuat Naruto jadi penasaran ada apa di toko itu sampai Sakura terlihat begitu bersemangat. Diam-diam Naruto mengikuti Sakura ke kota.

* * *

"Selamat datang nona Sakura, mari masuk!" sapa seorang pelayan toko mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

"Terima kasih Ayane-san!" balas Sakura yang kemudian masuk ke dalam toko.

"Jadi itu tokonya … Baiklah, aku akan melihatnya lebih dekat lagi!" kata Naruto yang kemudian berjalan mengendap-endap, dan kemudian mengintip Sakura dari balik kaca toko tersebut.

.

"Bagaimana gaunnya? Apakah nona menyukainya?" tanya pelayan tersebut sambil memperlihatkan gaun indah berwarna putih yang terlihat sangat mewah.

"Aku suka sekali gaun ini! Sangat indah! Apalagi dengan hiasan sayap di belakangnya!" kata Sakura dengan takjub, gaun putih itu memang indah, ditambah dengan hiasan sayap membuat siapapun yang memakainya pasti terlihat seperti seorang malaikat.

"Desain ini memang dibuat berdasarkan inspirasi dari ras angels!" kata Ayane dengan bangga. Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kenapa Sakura memesan baju seperti itu? Tunggu … Baju-baju seperti itu bukankah sering dipakai manusia saat akan melaksanakan hari pernikahan?" Naruto bertanya-tanya sendiri sambil mengingat-ingat yang sering diajarkan Jiraiya mengenai dunia manusia kepadanya.

'_Apa Sakura akan menikah? Tapi dengan siapa?'_ batin Naruto berkecamuk bingung menyadari bahwa gadis yang disukainya akan menikah.

'_Aku harus masuk kesana dan mencari tau!'_ Naruto bertekad dalam hati, dan dengan cepat dia segera memasuki toko itu untuk bertanya pada Sakura.

.

"Sakura … " Naruto memanggil Sakura, gadis itu menoleh dengan kaget mendapati Naruto sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Na-Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?".

"Sakura … Baju itu untuk apa?" tanya Naruto dengan datar tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Sakura barusan.

"Ini? Gaun ini sudah kupesan untuk hari pernikahanku yang akan berlangsung bulan depan!" jawab Sakura belum menyadari situasi Naruto saat ini.

"Kau … Kau akan menikah? Dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada gemetar, dia sungguh tak menyangka, hal yang ditakutkannya benar-benar terjadi.

"Tentu saja dengan orang yang kucintai! Namanya adalah Sasuke Uchiha!" balas Sakura yang kemudian beralih pandangannya ke gaun itu lagi.

Naruto benar-benar lemas mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan. Gadis itu benar-benar akan menikah dengan pemuda yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Dia merasa benar-benar bodoh, selama ini dia mengejar gadis yang sudah memiliki kekasih tanpa dia ketahui terlebih dahulu. Tangannya terkepal keras, tubuhnya bergetar. Naruto menguatkan dirinya untuk berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura … " Naruto menarik lengan gadis itu dan kemudian apa yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar diluar dugaan Sakura maupun Naruto. Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika bibir Naruto sudah melekat dibibirnya. Dengan cepat gadis itu akhirnya mendorong tubuh Naruto.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Naruto!" Sakura berteriak dan terlihat marah akibat perbuatan Naruto barusan.

"Aku … Aku mencintaimu Sakura … " jawab Naruto pelan, tapi cukup terdengar oleh Sakura. Dia berharap semoga ada keajaiban.

"Tak mungkin … Kau bohong kan, Naruto? Yang kau katakan pasti tidak benar, kan?" sekarang raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi kaget dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar dari mulut Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Sakura!" balas Naruto meyakinkan Sakura kalau dia sungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang dia katakan barusan.

"Tapi aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku Naruto, tidak lebih! Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu … " kata Sakura yang ternyata selama ini menganggap Naruto hanya sebagai sahabatnya saja.

"Sakura, berikan aku kesempatan. Tinggalkan Sasuke! Aku pasti bisa lebih membahagiakanmu daripada Sasuke!" kata Naruto yang masih ngotot dan tak mau kalah.

"Tidak! Pergi dari sini! Aku membencimu Naruto, pergi dari hadapanku dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi!" jerit Sakura menjadi histeris meminta Naruto untuk pergi darinya.

"Sakura, tapi aku-" belum sempat Naruto selesai bicara tubuhnya sudah didorong keluar oleh Sakura.

"Pergi dariku Naruto! Kumohon, mulai sekarang jangan ganggu aku lagi … ".

Akhirnya Naruto mengalah, dia sadar bahwa dia tak bisa memaksakan cintanya kepada Sakura. Sekarang dia benar-benar tampak seperti orang bodoh. Dia datang ke dunia manusia bahkan dia sampai menukarkan sayapnya untuk kebebasannya, semua hanya demi Sakura. Sekarang apa yang dia dapat, hanya sakit hati dan penyesalan. Dia jadi teringat kata-kata Neji yang mengatakan bahwa lebih baik dirinya tak mengetahui apa yang ada di dunia manusia. Seharusnya dia mengikuti saran Neji. Sekarang Naruto bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

~o0o~

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan tanpa menyadari langkahnya membimbingnya kembali ke hutan dimana dia bertemu dengan iblis bernama Hidan.

"Wah, wah. Lama tak jumpa ya. Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau terlihat murung" sapa seorang iblis yang pernah mengeluarkannya waktu itu.

"Kau yang waktu itu kan? Apa kau bisa mengembalikan sayapku?".

"Apa? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kau minta aku mengembalikan sayapmu? Hahahahaha, bodoh sekali!".

"Aku mohon, aku ingin kembali ke tempatku!" Naruto berusaha memohon pada iblis bernama Hidan itu, tapi kelihatannya percuma karena sepertinya iblis itu tidak ada niat untuk mengembalikannya.

"Kau kan sudah kukeluarkan dan kaupun sudah menyanggupi permintaanku! Enak saja minta dikembalikan, dasar tak tau diri!" iblis itu tanpa terduga mengeluarkan sabitnya. Hanya dalam sekali ayunan saja Naruto terlempar cukup keras. Tubuhnya terpental cukup jauh dan dia mendarat dengan keras ditanah.

~o0o~

.

.

"Sa-sakit sekali … " Naruto mencoba berdiri dan melihat ada dimana dia sekarang.

"Sial, ternyata aku terjatuh dilembah!" kata Naruto dengan kesal sambil melihat keatas tebing. Dengan terpaksa Naruto segera berdiri untuk mencari jalan keluar untuk kembali keatas dan menemui iblis itu.

.

"Hosh … Hosh … Aku lelah … Dan lapar … " Naruto berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih sambil menahan rasa sakit dihatinya dan sakit yang dia dapat dari serangan Hidan. Tubuhnya sakit, sakit semua. Bagaimana tidak, dia terhempas cukup jauh dan terjatuh cukup dalam, bahkan kaki kirinya mulai mengeluarkan darah segar. Tapi yang lebih sakit dari itu semua adalah sakit hatinya yang belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Sakura sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Pagi yang indah langsung berubah menjadi buruk, sungguh malang sekali nasibnya.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat berjalan lagi … " Naruto akhirnya jatuh dan pingsan.

.

.

"Hey … Ayo bangun. Kau tidak apa-apa?" seorang pemuda tampak berdiri di sebelah Naruto.

"Ngghh … Si-siapa kau?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian tersadar, dan kini dia sedang mencoba melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Perlu kubantu berdiri?" tanya sosok pemuda itu dengan ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto.

"Eng … Terimakasih … " balas Naruto dan meraih uluran tangan pemuda itu.

"Syukurlah, untuk sesaat tadi kukira kau sudah mati", ucap pemuda itu tersenyum ramah pada Naruto. Senyuman pemuda itu mampu membuat rona merah diwajah Naruto, dan dia bisa merasakan wajahnya kini sedang memanas.

"Kenapa tubuhmu bisa penuh luka? Dan kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya pemuda itu yang tampaknya mencemaskan keadaan Naruto yang memang bisa dibilang mengkhawatirkan.

"Aku … Aku diserang oleh iblis dan membuatku terjatuh ke tempat ini … " jawab Naruto setengah meringis kesakitan.

"Oh begitu, lalu kau mau kemana? Mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu, kebetulan aku membawa kereta kuda tak jauh dari sini" tanya pemuda itu lagi menawarkan bantuan.

"Aku juga tidak tau mau kemana … Aku tak bisa pulang ke rumah" jawab Naruto dengan sedih, membuat pemuda itu merasa tidak enak karena sudah bertanya seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku saja. Kau bisa tinggal denganku untuk sementara sampai kau bisa pulang. Bagaimana?" pemuda itu kembali tersenyum. Ada sebuah perasaan nyaman saat Naruto menatap pemuda di depannya ini. Pemuda ini berkulit pucat, memiliki rambut hitam dan tatapan mata yang tajam. Naruto merasa pernah mengenalnya disuatu tempat.

"Terimakasih … Tapi, kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Padahal kita baru bertemu" akhirnya Naruto menanyakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi, kenapa pemuda ini tampak begitu baik padanya.

"Mungkin jawabanku kurang masuk akal, tapi aku merasa pernah mengenalmu … " jawabnya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang putih bersih itu. "Percayalah aku tidak bermaksud jahat, jadi bagaimana? Mau ikut denganku?" tanya pemuda itu sekali lagi.

"Iya, baiklah" Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" ternyata pemuda yang menolongnya adalah Sasuke Uchiha, laki-laki yang dicintai Sakura, tunangan sekaligus calon suami dari gadis yang dicintai Naruto. Kontan saja Naruto terkejut.

Naruto segera melepaskan tangan Sasuke dengan kasar yang sedang memapahnya untuk berjalan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya pemuda bernama Sasuke itu dengan kaget melihat sikap Naruto yang mendadak berubah.

"Kau … Semua ini gara-gara kau! Aku membencimu Sasuke Uchiha!" teriak Naruto kepada pemuda itu dan kemudian segera berlari dengan cepat menjauhi Sasuke.

"Hey, kau mau kemana? Hey!" Sasuke berusaha memanggil Naruto, tapi Naruto sudah terlanjur berlari jauh meninggalkannya.

'_Apa salahku? Ah, dia sedang terluka cukup parah. Aku harus mengejarnya'_.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengejar dan mencari Naruto. Dia benar-benar mencemaskan keadaan Naruto tanpa suatu alasan yang jelas.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Arigatou buat saran yang masuk serta kritik. Yang mau kembali memberi saran silahkan, beserta keripik kentangnya hehehe. Author akan rolling updatenya dengan cerita author yang lain, maaf kalau suka telat. Dan ini cerita pertama author dengan tokoh utama Naruto dan Sasuke, author gak akan menulis hal-hal yang extreme, jadi tenang saja (karena otak saia juga kagak mampu).

Next : Sasuke berhasil membujuk Naruto, dan keadaan berbalik. Perasaan Naruto ke Sakura mulai menghilang!.

.

.

**HAPPY READ MINNA!.**


	5. Here I am!

**Angel Of Tears**

**Chapter 4**

**(Here I am!)**

**.**

**Warning : NaruSaku one sided/Sho-Ai, transgender, chara death, T rate**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

* * *

"Berhenti! Hey, berhenti!" Sasuke berteriak sambil berlari, dia mengejar Naturo dan berharap anak itu bisa mendengarnya dan berhenti berlari. Karena jujur saja Sasuke mulai merasa kelelahan.

'_Anak itu cepat sekali larinya'_ batin Sasuke yang mulai kehilangan jejak Naruto. Tapi dia tidak menyerah begitu saja, dia merasa perlu untuk menemukan Naruto tanpa adanya sebuah alasan yang dia sendiri tidak tau. Setelah mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya, Sasuke kembali berlari mengejar Naruto.

"Ck … Dia masih mengejarku! Apa maunya?" Naruto yang masih terus berlari menoleh sedikit dan mendapati Sasuke yang masih mengikutinya, meskipun jarak mereka cukup jauh tapi dengan samar Naruto dapat melihat sosok pemuda berbaju biru itu.

'_Kau tak akan bisa mengejarku!'_ Naruto menambah kecepatannya, bagi para angels mereka memang dianugerahi kekuatan lari yang sangat cepat, tapi tidak bagi Sasuke yang hanya manusia biasa. Sasuke mulai kehilangan arah.

"Kemana perginya orang itu?" Sasuke mulai berhenti berlari dan melihat keadaan sekeliling, dia berharap kalau dirinya tidak tersesat. Sasuke memperhatikan sekeliling tanpa sadar kakinya terjerembab kedalam lumpur hidup.

Bleb!

"Ah, ini lumpur hidup! Gawat!" Sasuke panik dan mulai meronta. Dia mencoba berpegangan pada sulur pohon yang terjulur. Sasuke berusaha menarik sulur itu untuk meloloskan diri, namun sayang karena umur pohon yang sudah tua, sulur itupun putus, membuat Sasuke lebih terjerembab lagi.

"AHHHH!" yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke saat itu hanya berteriak, sambil berharap ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya.

Grep!

Sasuke terkejut begitu menyadari ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya keluar.

"Kau yang tadi kan?" Sasuke bertanya heran, dia pikir Naruto sudah pergi jauh, tapi bagaimana bisa dia dengan cepat kembali dan menemukannya.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Sekarang tenangkanlah dirimu , jangan banyak bergerak. Aku akan menarikmu keluar" jawab Naruto berusaha menarik Sasuke keluar.

.

"Uhuk … Terimakasih … Tapi kenapa kau kembali?" tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya berhasil keluar dari lumpur hidup itu.

"Aku mendengar teriakanmu … Hah … Hah … " jawab Naruto setengah kelelahan, karena dia memang berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Naruto memang terkenal dengan kecepatan larinya diantara para angels lain. Tinggal Sasuke yang garuk-garuk kebingungan sambil berpikir _'Cepat sekali'_.

"Sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kau pergi!" ucap Naruto yang mendadak menjadi galak. Dia berdiri lagi dan hendak pergi, tetapi Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dengan agak keras.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba lari dariku barusan, hah? Dan apa salahku membuatmu membenciku? Kita baru bertemu, kan?" serentetan pertanyaan dilontarkan Sasuke dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" balas Naruto tak kalah emosi dan tanpa sengaja memukul wajah pemuda itu. "Lebih baik kau kembali saja, dan jangan mengikuti lagi! Aku tidak mau tau kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padamu lagi!" ucap Naruto lagi tanpa mau melihat wajah Sasuke sambil menarik kasar lengannya yang masih dipegang Sasuke. Dengan cepat Naruto bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke yang kebingungan.

* * *

Siangnya Sakura yang merasa tidak enak karena bersikap kasar pada Naruto, mencari pemuda itu di hutan tempat mereka biasa bertemu.

.

"Aku rasa tadi pagi aku keterlaluan pada Naruto … Bukan salahnya bila dia mencintaiku … " kata Sakura yang kini tengah berjalan di hutan tempat dia dan Naruto sering bertemu. Dia berharap bisa menemukan pemuda itu.

"Sakura … " ternyata baru dipikirkan Naruto sudah muncul dibelakang Sakura, membuat gadis itu setengah terkejut.

"Astaga? Naruto kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" seru Sakura kali ini benar-benar kaget. Tentu saja dia kaget melihat keadaan Naruto yang kacau. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan kotor.

"Sakura … Aku minta maaf" ucap Naruto lirih tanpa berani memandang wajah gadis itu.

"Sudah … Lupakan soal itu untuk sementara. Ayo kerumahku, aku akan mengobati lukamu" jawab Sakura dan menarik tangan Naruto.

"Aku bertemu dengan Sasuke" kata Naruto, membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau bilang apa? Kau bertemu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura untuk meyakinkan pendengarannya. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke?" nada suara Sakura berubah, dia berteriak pada Naruto karena dia cemas kalau Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Sasuke.

"Aku memukulnya … " jawab Naruto dengan jujur.

"A-apa?" Sakura terbelalak mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Sudahlah, itu urusan nanti … Sekarang kau ikut denganku dulu! Setelah itu kita pergi ke tempat Sasuke, dan **KAU** harus minta maaf padanya!" sambung Sakura lagi sambil berusaha menahan amarahnya pada Naruto. Setidaknya Sakura masih memiliki toleransi melihat temannya terluka seperti ini.

~o0o~

.

.

Sakura membawa Naruto ke kediamannya, dan disana dia menyuruh beberapa pelayan untuk mengobati luka Naruto. Di sisi lain para angels sudah menyerah mencari keberadaan Naruto, dan mereka baru mulai berpikir apa Naruto pergi meninggalkan wilayah para angels?.

"Apa sudah ada yang berhasil menemukan Naruto?" tanya Tsunade dengan tegas.

"Belum, Tsunade-sama" jawab semua para angels sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Tsunade-sama … Apa jangan-jangan Naruto pergi kedunia manusia?" tanya Kiba mencoba menerka kemana sebenarnya Naruto pergi.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Dinding pembatas sudah dipasang segel, Naruto tak mungkin bisa pergi dari sini!" balas Lee mematahkan dugaan Kiba.

"Tapi itu bisa saja terjadi, kan?" Kiba masih ngotot mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Yang dikatakan Lee memang benar Kiba … " jawab Tsunade membenarkan ucapan Lee, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, tapi jauh didalam hati, Tsunade mulai memikirkan perkataan Kiba, apa mungkin Naruto benar-benar ke dunia manusia? Tapi bagaimana caranya?.

"Tapi bisa saja, kan? Buktinya kita semua sudah mencari Naruto ke segala wilayah. Naruto tetap tidak bisa ditemukan dimana-mana!" balas Kiba setengah frustasi, dia benar-benar mencemaskan sahabatnya itu.

"Menyerahlah Kiba, tempat ini sudah dilindungi segel, jadi Naruto tak akan bisa keluar. Kecuali … " kata Neji yang kemudian terputus, dia berpikir sambil menopang dagu.

"Kecuali ada seseorang yang mengeluarkannya … " sambung Gaara sambil melihat kesemua para angels yang ada disana.

"Hmmm … Apa ini ulahmu Jiraiya?" Tsunade bertanya sinis pada Jiraiya. Dia tau betul kalau Jiraiya sangat memanjakan Naruto, jadi bisa saja Jiraiya yang mengeluarkan Naruto.

"Hey, jangan tanyakan hal itu padaku. Aku memang menyayangi anak itu, tapi aku tak mau ambil resiko membiarkannya keluar kedunia manusia!" balas Jiraiya dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana denganmu Orochimaru?" kali ini Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya ke Orochimaru dengan tatapan curiga. Kedua orang ini memang patut dicurigai, Orochimaru dan Jiraiya memang sangat lunak pada Naruto, sehingga anak itu suka bertindak seenaknya.

"Sama seperti Jiraiya … Aku tau siapa Naruto yang sebenarnya dan tak mungkin aku mengeluarkannya!" balas Orochimaru sambil menyibakkan rambutnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita kelilingi semua wilayah sekali lagi. Kalau belum ada hasil juga, aku akan mengutus beberapa orang untuk mencarinya kedunia manusia. Sekarang pergilah semuanya!" setelah Tsunade membuat keputusan, semua angels berterbangan kembali untuk mencari Naruto.

* * *

Naruto pergi dengan Sakura menuju ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha, tempat Sasuke Uchiha tinggal. Naruto tak bisa menolak perkataan Sakura, meskipun sebenarnya dia malas untuk bertemu Sasuke, pemuda yang merebut Sakura darinya. Setidaknya, itulah yang ada diotak Naruto sekarang.

"Ayo lekas turun Naruto. Kita sudah sampai!" kata Sakura yang baru membuka suaranya pada Naruto, karena sejak perjalanan tadi gadis ini hanya terdiam tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun pada Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas pelan dan turun dari kereta kuda yang dia naiki.

"Oh, nona muda Sakura, selamat datang" sambut seorang pengawal dirumah itu.

"Apa Sasuke ada?" .

"Tuan muda Sasuke baru saja kembali dari berburu. Mari saya antar kedalam" ucap pengawal itu dengan ramah.

"Ayo masuk Naruto!" Sakura menarik Naruto yang dari tadi terdiam untuk masuk.

"Silahkan tunggu disini, saya akan memanggil tuan muda Sasuke" pengawal itu mempersilahkan Sakura dan Naruto untuk duduk dan menunggu.

Tak lama muncullah seorang pemuda yang dimaksud, Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura yang tadinya sedang duduk manis menunggu Sasuke, segera berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya gadis itu yang kini tengah memeluk mesra Sasuke. Membuat hati Naruto terasa panas melihatnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab pemuda itu datar dan kini mata onyxnya sedang menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Dia adalah Naruto … Temanku. Aku tau apa yang diperbuatnya padamu, makanya aku membawanya kemari untuk meminta maaf padamu" kata Sakura yang seolah mengerti mengapa Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Hnn" dengus Sasuke entah apa maksud dari sikapnya.

"Naruto, ayo cepat minta maaf!" kini Sakura berbalik menatap tajam pada Naruto tanpa mau melepaskan pelukannya ke Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku … " kata Naruto dengan suara pelan dan wajah yang tertunduk. Dia sama sekali tak mampu untuk melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"Suaramu itu terlalu pelan, Naruto. Katakan sekali lagi lebih keras dan jelas!" balas Sakura setengah memaksa agar Naruto mengucapkan permintaan maafnya sekali lagi.

"Sudahlah Sakura, tak perlu dipaksakan" Sasuke dengan cepat memotong Sakura seolah dia ingin membela Naruto.

"Tapi Sasuke … " tampak Sakura tidak puas, dia ingin sekali mengambil hati Sasuke tapi selalu gagal.

"Wah, rupanya ada Sakura ya!" sapa seorang pemuda yang muncul dengan masih memakai celemek. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut panjang yang diikat kebelakang.

"Ah, selamat siang Itachi-san!" balas Sakura menyapa pemuda yang dipanggil Itachi tersebut dan segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke.

"Dan siapa dia?" tanya Itachi ketika matanya mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang berkulit agak kecoklatan yang kini tengah berdiri mematung.

"Namanya Naruto, dia temanku" jawab Sakura cepat, dapat terdengar nada suaranya seperti orang yang kesal.

"Oh, begitu. Selamat siang Naruto!" kata pemuda bernama Itachi tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Se-selamat siang … " jawab Naruto dengan sedikit tergugup.

"Kebetulan sekali Sakura datang. Aku baru saja membuat menu baru, apa kau mau mencobanya?" tawar Itachi yang sepertinya menyadari keadaan diruang tamu tidaklah baik.

"Aku mau, aku mau!" balas Sakura dengan bersemangat, seolah dia melupakan semua kekesalannya barusan.

"Ayo kita ke dapur!" ajak Itachi yang melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku tinggal dulu ya, Sasuke" Sakura kembali mendekati Sasuke dan kali ini dia mencium lembut bibir pemuda tersebut, "Dan Naruto, jangan buat masalah lagi!" sambungnya dengan nada yang sedikit memerintah. Setelah itu dia pergi mengikuti langkah Itachi.

'_Ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke'_ batin Naruto setelah melihat tingkah Sasuke barusan.

"Lebih baik aku pergi saja" kata Naruto yang merasa tidak nyaman berada disana.

"Tunggu dulu … Aku masih belum mengerti dengan sikapmu sebelumnya, dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa alasanmu membenciku?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya masih penasaran dengan sikap Naruto saat di hutan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas Naruto galak dan segera keluar, tetapi Sasuke kembali mengejarnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah kau tidak punya tempat untuk pulang?" kali ini Sasuke mencoba untuk sedikit melunak pada Naruto. Dia tidak tau apa alasannya tapi dia ingin sekali Naruto tinggal bersamanya.

" … " tak ada jawaban, Naruto hanya terdiam pasrah.

"Aku … Tawaranku padamu untuk tinggal disini sementara masih berlaku".

"Kau tau, kenapa aku membencimu Sasuke?" kata Naruto secara tiba-tiba, "Itu karena aku mencintai Sakura, tunanganmu" jawab Naruto lagi menjelaskan atas semua sikapnya sebelumnya pada Sasuke.

"Lalu, apa kau masih membiarkanku untuk tinggal disini?" tanya Naruto lagi menunggu reaksi dari Sasuke. Dia sudah siap kalau Sasuke akan menghardiknya ataupun balas memukulnya.

"Tawaranku masih sama" jawab Sasuke mantap tanpa adanya perubahan.

"Kau tidak takut kalau aku merebut Sakura suatu hari nanti?" tanya Naruto masih tidak percaya. Apa Sasuke sudah gila pikirnya, membiarkan orang yang mencintai tunangannya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Apa dia benar-benar tidak peduli? Atau karena dia terlalu yakin?.

"Aku …" belum sempat Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah dipeluk oleh Sakura yang muncul dari belakang.

"Sasuke, Itachi-san memang hebat! Masakannya enak sekali!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum riang menatap Itachi yang sedang mengacungkan jempol.

"Lain kali kau harus belajar masak padaku Sakura. Kau tau, Sasuke menyukai semua masakanku!" kata Itachi dengan bangga mempromosikan masakannya.

"Iya, tentu saja aku akan belajar! Aku juga ingin menjadi istri yang baik untuk Sasuke!" balas Sakura yang membuat Naruto kembali terbakar karena ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya!" kata Sakura berpamitan dan kembali mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke.

'_Benar-benar ada yang aneh, kenapa Sasuke terlihat datar saja … '_ batin Naruto menatap heran pada sikap Sasuke yang sepertinya bersikap dingin pada Sakura. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak merespon ciuman dari Sakura, dan bodohnya Sakura seperti tidak melihat keanehan itu.

"Ayo Naruto, kita pulang" kata Sakura memanggil Naruto yang setengah melamun memikirkan sikap Sasuke barusan.

"Naruto akan tinggal disini Sakura" ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura serta Naruto kaget, Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum dari belakang seolah mengetahui ucapan Sasuke barusan adalah keputusannya secara sepihak.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Sakura bingung sambil menatap Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian.

"Kami kekurangan tukang kebun disini, dan Naruto mengatakan dia akan membantu" jawab Sasuke seenaknya.

"Kalau begitu baguslah, Naruto jangan buat masalah pada keluarga Uchiha ya!" balas Sakura kembali memperingati Naruto.

"Aku pulang dulu, kau tidak perlu mengantarku" akhirnya gadis itu pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa kau buat keputusan sepihak?" tanya Naruto dengan emosi.

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Aku tidak akan merubah tawaranku. Lebih baik kau menerimanya, Naruto". Balas Sasuke dengan gaya yang angkuh, membuat Naruto kesal saja. Meskipun kesal tapi Naruto menerima tawaran dari Sasuke. Dia berpikir mungkin ada celah baginya untuk mendapatkan Sakura dari Sasuke.

Apakah Naruto bisa mendapatkan cinta Sakura?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Thanks yang udah review. Yang mau kembali kasih saran dan kritik silahkan ke kotak reviews atau bisa PM saia. Jujur pas bikin bagian ini otak gaje saia lagi kumat, jadi maap kalau feelnya kurang dapet.

Pein : Otak lu warasin sedikit dong!.

Author : Ini udah usaha kali Pein! Cuma kalau inget muka lo, otak saia kembali konslet!

Pein : Kok gue?.

Author : Sudahlah, Enjoy this chapter, and ...

.

.

**HAPPY READ!.**


	6. Another angels

Author : Alurnya sedikit saia percepat, karena kalau gak gitu bakalan jadi terlalu banyak chapternya. Dan mungkin ini terakhir saia update dibulan ini, saia mau hiatus sampai bulan depan. Enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, transgender, chara death, sho-Ai.

Pairing : One sided SakuNaru/One sided SakuSasu/SasuNaru.

Disclaimer : Belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Angel Of Tears**

**Chapter 5**

**(Another angels appear)**

**.**

**.**

Naruto akhirnya benar-benar menjalankan tugasnya sebagai penjaga kebun di kediaman Uchiha. Tanpa terasa hari-hari telah dia lewati. Naruto belajar banyak hal baru disana, dan dia cukup senang. Bahkan sepertinya Naruto melupakan tujuannya kenapa dia menerima tawaran Sasuke untuk merebut Sakura. Disana dia mengenal banyak orang baru, dan dia mulai memahami sikap Sasuke, yang telihat dingin diluar tapi sebenarnya dia baik dan perhatian. Sasuke bahkan tidak segan untuk membantu para pelayan. Dan Naruto mulai bisa mengerti kenapa Sakura bisa mencintai Sasuke. Walau berat, Naruto berusaha merelakannya.

"Naruto, bisa bantu aku sebentar?" Itachi memanggil Naruto yang sedang menyirami beberapa bunga mawar yang terhias indah dikebun belakang.

"Ada apa Itachi-san?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian menghampiri sang pemanggil.

"Bisa kau pergi menemui Sasuke dan membawakan bekal ini untuknya?" Itachi menyerahkan sekotak bekal makanan pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, serahkan saja kepadaku!" jawab Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Bagus. Terima kasih ya, Naruto!".

"Aku pergi dulu!".

~o0o~

.

Naruto dengan senang membawa kotak makanan itu dan menuju hutan ke tempat Sasuke biasa berburu. Setidaknya setelah tinggal hampir satu minggu lebih dia jadi hapal kebiasaan keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Sasuke … Apa itu kau?" Naruto mendapati sosok yang sedang berlutut membelakanginya.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto menepuk pundak sosok itu.

"Na-Naruto?" tampak Sasuke sangat kaget dengan kehadiran Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau kaget seperti itu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto heran melihat gelagat pemuda di depannya ini sedikit aneh, dia seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab Sasuke tampak jelas dia panik.

"Ada rubah! Cepat minggir Sasuke, rubah itu pasti ingin mencelakaimu!" Naruto terlonjak begitu melihat seekor rubah berukuran sedang muncul dari belakang Sasuke. Naruto sudah pasang ancang-ancang melindungi Sasuke.

"Jangan Naruto! Rubah itu milikku!" jawab Sasuke segera menggendong si rubah. Naruto mengernyit dahi heran.

"Ka-kau serius?" Naruto tidak percaya kalau Sasuke memelihara seekor rubah. Sudah bukan rahasia umum kalau rubah diidentikkan dengan iblis, baik ras angels ataupun manusia sangat tidak menyukai hewan yang satu ini, tapi kenapa Sasuke malah memeliharanya.

"Iya, hewan ini sudah kupelihara sejak kecil" jawab Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala rubah yang kini tengah mencari kehangatan dipelukan Sasuke.

"Uh, tapi … " Naruto bingung mau berkata apa, dia hanya menggaruk pipinya.

"Aku tau, mungkin aneh bagimu … Tapi sejak kecil aku sudah menyukai hewan ini. Hingga akhirnya ayahku menemuinya di dalam kamarku. Karena itu aku membawanya kemari dan memeliharanya secara diam-diam … " Sasuke mulai bercerita mengenai ketertarikannya pada hewan berbahaya yang satu ini.

"Aku janji tak akan bilang pada siapa-siapa. Oh, ya ini ada bekal dari Itachi-san!" balas Naruto yang kemudian menyerahkan kotak makan siang pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih" kata Sasuke yang mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Eeh? Kenapa makanannya kau berikan pada rubah itu?" tanya Naruto setengah menyayangkan makanan itu malah diberikan pada sang rubah.

"Setiap siang aku memang selalu memberi hewan ini makan, tapi tadi aku lupa membawa kotak makananku. Untung kau kemari jadi aku tak perlu repot balik kerumah lagi" kata Sasuke yang sekarang sedang memberi makan rubah itu dengan tangannya.

"Sejak kecil aku sudah sangat terobsesi dengan hewan ini … Entah kenapa, aku selalu memiliki suatu perasaan lain bila ada didekat hewan ini. Seperti ada sebuah perasaan rindu yang sudah lama terpendam" ucap Sasuke kembali bercerita mengenai rasa kecintaannya pada hewan ini.

'_Kelihatannya tak ada salahnya jika aku bertanya perihal sikapnya pada Sakura yang agak janggal itu'_ pikir Naruto yang masih mengingat sikap aneh Sasuke pada Sakura tempo hari.

"Sasuke, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk direrumputan.

"Mau tanya apa?" tanya Sasuke yang kemudian meletakkan sang rubah kembali ketanah.

"Apa kau mencintai Sakura?" tanya Naruto secara frontal, tanpa basa-basi lagi. Hal ini membuat Sasuke cukup terkejut dan menatap heran ke Naruto.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu? Apa kau berniat merebut Sakura dariku?" Sasuke bertanya balik sambil setengah menyeringai pada Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin tau … Karena sikapmu saat itu agak aneh menurutku. Kau terlihat tidak merespon Sakura saat dia mencium mu. Selain itu, kau tenang saja. Aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa lagi pada Sakura". Balas Naruto menjelaskan kejanggalan yang dia rasakan.

" … " Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Dia tak menyangka Naruto anak yang cukup teliti juga, bahkan Itachi yang sering bersamanya tidak menyadari keanehan itu, tapi Naruto yang baru sekali lihat saja langsung mengetahuinya.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke menatap Naruto yang memanggilnya, terlihat jelas pemuda di depannya ini meminta jawaban.

"Aku memang tidak mencintainya" jawab Sasuke datar tanpa ekspresi.

"A-apa? Tapi bagaimana bisa … Maksudku kalian kan bertunangan dan akan segera menikah! Bagaimana bisa kau menikahi seorang gadis tanpa didasari perasaan cinta?" tanya Naruto hampir tidak percaya kalau dugaannya waktu itu benar, bahwa Sasuke tidak mencintai Sakura.

"Aku sudah mencintai orang lain … " jawab Sasuke, kali ini terlihat ada raut sedih diwajah Sasuke.

"Hee? Kalau kau sudah mencintai orang lain mengapa kau menerima pertunangan dengan Sakura?" kali ini Naruto bertanya dengan penuh rasa ingin tau. Sasuke harus menahan senyumnya ketika melihat pemuda di depannya ini berubah menjadi cerewet dan bawel seperti perempuan.

"Pertunanganku dengan Sakura hanya formalitas saja, Naruto. Lagipula aku juga tidak tau siapa yang kucintai … Seperti apa rupanya dan bagaimana orangnya … " balas Sasuke membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti ucapanmu … Itu artinya kau sendiri tidak bertemu dengan orang ini? Tapi bagaimana bisa kau mencintai orang yang sama sekali tidak kau tau? Aduh, aku jadi semakin tak mengerti!" Naruto bertanya kembali, kali ini dia menggaruk-garukan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana ya … Aku hanya merasa, ada seseorang yang menunggu dan mencariku diluar sana. Aku tidak tau siapa, tapi perasaanku kuat sekali … " Sasuke mencoba menerangkan maksudnya, tapi sepertinya penjelasannya membuat Naruto semakin bingung saja.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Tidak usah kau pikirkan, ayo kita pulang" kata Sasuke yang kemudian berdiri berjalan pulang yang diikuti oleh Naruto yang sepertinya masih memikirkan perasaan Sasuke.

* * *

"Kelihatannya Naruto benar-benar sudah keluar batas dari wilayah kita" kata Tsunade yang sedang berkumpul dengan yang lainnya di pusat kota para angels.

"Lalu apa keputusanmu?" tanya Jiraiya sambil melirik Tsunade.

"Kurasa tak ada pilihan lain … Gaara, Kiba! Aku akan mengirim kalian ke dunia manusia untuk mencari Naruto. Bila bertemu segera bawa pulang!", kata Tsunade memberi perintah pada keduanya. Kemudian dia melepas segel dinding pembatas.

"Kami mengerti Tsunade-sama!" jawab keduanya dengan sigap. Kemudian Gaara dan Kiba segera meluncur keluar.

.

"Kita mulai dari mana dulu ya sebaiknya?" tanya Kiba sambil melihat kesekeliling.

"Lebih baik kita berpencar saja, Kiba. Aku pergi ke kanan dan kau ke kiri" jawab Gaara mengusulkan untuk berpencar yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Kiba.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Ayo pergi!" jawab Kiba yang kemudian melesat terbang ke arah kiri yang diikuti Gaara yang terbang ke kanan. Sesaat setelah Kiba dan Gaara pergi, Sasuke dan Naruto melintas.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto berhenti berjalan.

" … Tidak … Mungkin aku salah lihat … " jawab Naruto yang sepertinya tadi dia seperti melihat sekelebatan seseorang terbang di atas.

~o0o~

.

"Kami sudah pulang!" teriak Naruto dengan gaya khasnya yang selalu ceria.

"Selamat datang tuan muda Sasuke, Naruto" sapa sang pengawal yang kemudian membuka gerbang. Keduanya pun segera masuk ke dalam.

"Rupanya Naruto disini … Tu-tunggu dulu, dia bukannya Sasuke?" mata Kiba nyaris keluar begitu melihat sosok pemuda yang ada disebelah Naruto. Dilihat dari sikapnya, Kiba seperti sudah mengetahui Sasuke. _'Aku harus segera menemui Naruto dan membujuknya pulang'_ batin Kiba yang kemudian terbang perlahan mendekati kediaman Uchiha.

.

Malamnya Naruto yang kembali bermimpi aneh akhirnya dia jadi tidak bisa tidur, hal yang sama juga dialami oleh Sasuke.

"Hoam … Sebenarnya aku mengantuk, tapi aku tak bisa tidur … " gumam Naruto pelan yang sekarang berada ditaman belakang rumah. Dia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan berniat untuk mencari udara segar, sampai akhirnya dia melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di tengah taman.

"Sasuke, kau tidak bisa tidur juga ya?" tanya Naruto setelah menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Oh, Naruto … Ya begitulah … " jawab Sasuke seperti tidak bersemangat.

"Hahaha, kalau begitu aku beruntung! Berarti aku punya teman ngobrol yang bisa kuajak bicara semalaman suntuk!" balas Naruto sambil tertawa renyah.

"Duduklah Naruto" balas Sasuke singkat meminta Naruto duduk bersamanya.

"Tapi malam ini dingin sekali, ya … " kata Naruto sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Mau teh?" tawar Sasuke sambil menuangkan segelas teh dan disodorkan pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih" kata Naruto yang segera memeluk erat cangkir teh yang terasa hangat itu.

Untuk sesaat keduanya tak saling bicara, mereka saling terdiam. Hanya menikmati kesegaran dari teh yang sedang mereka minum dan menikmati pemandangan malam yang jarang sekali mereka rasakan.

"Terima kasih untuk tehnya Sasuke, kurasa aku akan kembali tidur" kata Naruto memecah keheningan. Dia berdiri dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tampaknya masih enggan untuk meninggalkan bangkunya.

"Lebih baik kau juga cepat tidur Sasuke" sambung Naruto lagi sambil menoleh ke arah pemuda pucat tersebut. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

* * *

"Selamat pagi Naruto!" sapa Itachi dari balik kaca jendela.

"Pagi Itachi-san!" jawab Naruto bersemangat seperti biasa. Sekarang dia sedang menyirami bunga.

"Kerjanya hati-hati ya!" balas Itachi yang kemudian berbalik dari Naruto.

"Tentu saja Itachi-san!" kata Naruto lagi, tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membekapnya dari semak-semak taman dan membawanya pergi, untuk sesaat Naruto merasa tubuhnya melayang.

"Apa yang … APA-APAAN INI!" teriak Naruto ketika mendapati dirinya berada diatas beberapa kaki dari kediaman Uchiha.

"Jangan berisik!" balas orang yang membawa Naruto terbang, atau lebih tepatnya Kiba.

"Ki-Kiba? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto sangat kaget melihat kehadiran Kiba di dunia manusia.

"Hal yang sama yang seharusnya kutanyakan juga padamu Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan di dunia manusia? Dan apa yang terjadi padamu? Kemana sayapmu? Kenapa kau bisa ada dikediaman Uchiha?" tanya Kiba yang sudah penasaran, karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sudah tertahan diotaknya sejak kemarin dan sekarang baru bisa dia lampiaskan.

"Aku akan bercerita setelah kita turun" .

~o0o~

.

"Sekarang kita sudah turun dan berada di tempat yang aman, kau bisa mulai cerita, kan?" Kiba dan Naruto sekarang berada agak jauh dari kediaman Uchiha, tentu saja Kiba tak mau sampai terlihat oleh para manusia dikediaman itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu satu-persatu" kata Naruto mulai menarik napas.

"Alasanku kemari untuk menemui Sakura … Kau tau, gadis yang ada dicermin itu, dan untuk bisa kemari aku memberikan sayapku pada seorang iblis bernama Hidan, dan kenapa aku bisa ada di kediaman Uciha, itu hanya kebetulan saja" jawab Naruto menjelaskan semua pertanyaan Kiba satu-persatu.

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah puas bermainkan. Nah, sekarang ayo kita pulang!" kata Kiba yang kemudian berdiri sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Ta-tapi Kiba … ".

"Tenang saja! Soal sayapmu, kurasa Tsunade-sama tak akan memberimu hukuman berat!".

"Bukan itu!" Naruto dengan cepat menarik tangannya yang ditarik Kiba.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Kiba setengah berdecak.

"Aku tidak mau pulang … Aku merasa nyaman disini. Aku kenal banyak orang dan belajar banyak hal, selain itu mereka semua baik padaku".

"Naruto, kau ini ras angels, dan tak seharusnya kau berada di dunia manusia! Kau harus berada ditempatmu yang semestinya Naruto!" Kiba berusaha membujuk Naruto agar sahabatnya itu mau kembali pulang bersamanya.

"Dan aku juga tak merasa aku pantas berada di dunia para angels … " ucap Naruto lirih, Kiba mengerti sudah sejak kecil Naruto merasa bahwa tempatnya bukanlah diantara para angels, dia merasa ada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya jauh diluar sana.

"Lebih baik kau jernihkan pikiranmu dulu, aku akan datang lagi menemuimu" kata Kiba menyerah, mungkin ada baiknya dia membiarkan Naruto untuk berpikir sejenak. Kiba pun dengan cepat segera terbang tinggi dan hilang dibalik awan.

Naruto kembali seolah tidak ada yang pernah terjadi, menganggap kalau Kiba tak pernah datang menemuinya. Dia berusaha bersikap seperti biasa walaupun sangat terlihat Naruto jadi tidak bersemangat. Sepanjang hari dia terus menghela napasnya yang terasa berat, sampai malampun tiba.

'_Kurasa aku butuh tidur lebih awal' _pikir Naruto yang kemudian bergegas naik ke atas ranjangnya.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Maaf banyak typo ... Saia juga bingung, sebenernya sudah saia edit (dan sudah saya pastikan juga), tapi pas disave malah hilang semua ... Dan, maaf saia gak bisa update dulu untuk sementara, jadi cerita ini bakalan agak kepending, begitu juga dengan cerita author yang lain. Author mohon maaf sekali lagi m(_)m.

Yang mau kasih saran dan kritik silahkan, dan ...

.

.

**HAPPY READ!.**


	7. Kiba Vs Red evil

Author : Di cerita ini fokus ke Kiba, bagaimana dia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membawa sahabatnya pulang. Meski Naruto sama Sasukenya tidak tampil tapi sai aharap yang baca tetap bisa enjoy.

Warning : T rate, transgender, sho-Ai.

Pairing : NaruXSasu/ Slight InoXKiba.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Angel Of Tears**

**Chapter 6**

**(Kiba Vs Red evil)**

**.**

**.**

Malamnya Kiba kembali menemui Tsunade-sama untuk melaporkan keberadaan Naruto.

"Kau sudah kembali Kiba. Apa kau sudah menemukan Naruto?" tanya Tsunade yang sepertinya terlihat begitu gelisah berkat kejadian hilangnya Naruto ini.

"Aku sudah menemukannya … Tapi dia tak mau pulang" balas Kiba yang seperti menyesalkan kenapa dia tidak bisa membujuk Naruto lebih keras lagi.

"Sudahlah, Tsunade. Yang jelas Kiba sudah berhasil menemukan Naruto. Setelah puas anak itu pasti kembali" kata Jiraiya berusaha menenangkan Tsunade yang tegang.

"Kau selalu saja begitu! Anak itu tak bisa dibiarkan berkeliaran disana!" balas Tsunade setengah membentak sambil menghela napas dengan kesal.

"Sudah, sudah jangan bertengkar!" Orochimaru yang mulai bosan melihat pertengkaran Jiraiya dan Tsunade berusaha menengahi.

"Kau juga sama saja seperti Jiraiya! Kalian laki-laki lembek!" Akhirnya Orochimaru ikut kena sasaran omelan Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama … Aku ada satu berita lagi" kata-kata Kiba berhasil menghentikan pertengkaran antara tiga tetua tersebut.

"Berita apa lagi?" tanya Tsunade dengan napas memburu.

"Naruto … Dia berada dikediaman Sasuke Uchiha" ketiga para tetua yang mendengarnya langsung membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Butuh beberapa menit untuk mereka mengatur napas masing-masing, ternyata hal yang selama ditakutkan terjadi. Selama ini mereka berusaha menjauhi Naruto dari Sasuke sebelum Naruto menyadari siapa sebenarnya dirinya.

"Kepalaku jadi sakit … " kata Tsunade sambil memijit keningnya. Jiraiya dan Orochimaru juga hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kiba, kau keluarlah dulu" kata Orochimaru yang sepertinya mengerti keadaan Tsunade saat ini sedang tidak baik. Kiba mengangguk pasrah mengikuti perintah.

~o0o~

.

"Kiba!" tampak seorang angel berambut merah menghampiri Kiba dengan tergesa.

"Hai, Gaara … " sahut Kiba tidak bersemangat.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan dimana Naruto?" Gaara langsung bertanya dengan rasa penasaran sekaligus cemas.

"Sudah … ".

"Lalu mana dia?".

"Aku tak bisa membujuknya pulang".

" … Sudahlah Kiba, kita bisa membujuknya bersama-sama nanti!" Gaara berusaha menyemangati Kiba begitu tau sahabatnya sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik suasana hatinya.

"Dia ada bersama dengan Sasuke Uchiha" sontak Gaara tak kalah terkejutnya dari Tsunade tadi, matanya yang kecil itu melotot lebar, mulutnya setengah terbuka seakan dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan.

"Kau serius? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kalau sampai Naruto tau tentang jati dirinya bagaimana? Lalu apa keputusan Tsunade-sama dan yang lainnya?" Gaara bertanya dengan kekhawatiran yang besar, pertanyaan beruntun dilontarkan begitu dia bisa mengatasi rasa terkejutnya.

"Itulah, Tsunade-sama sedang merundingkan dengan yang lain di dalam … Kita hanya bisa menunggu" jawab Kiba mengeluh lelah, kemudian dia menyenderkan dirinya disebuah pilar untuk melepas beban berat yang dia rasakan sekarang.

* * *

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan kalau sudah begini?" Tsunade sejak tadi berbicara sendiri seperti kebingungan, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru yang ada disana seolah-olah tak dianggap oleh Tsunade.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu Tsunade" Orochimaru mencoba menasehati, diantara ketiganya memang Orochimaru lah yang paling bisa mengkontrol emosi.

"Tenang katamu? Keadaan seperti ini bisa dikatakan keadaan berbahaya! Dan kau menyuruhku tenang?" Tsunade yang amarahnya sudah keluar segera melampiaskannya kepada Orochimaru.

"Tsunade, jangan kau lampiaskan amarahmu pada Orochimaru! Omongannya memang benar, kau harus tenang. Disaat seperti ini kita harus berpikir jernih". Ucap Jiraiya yang sedari tadi diam, karena dia sama paniknya seperti Tsunade.

"Kalau sudah begini, tak ada cara lain. Kita harus membawa Naruto meskipun harus memaksanya!" kata Tsunade yang sepertinya bisa meredakan sedikit rasa emosinya.

"Kau pikir Naruto tipe anak yang bisa dipaksa begitu saja? Selain itu apa kita sanggup menahan anak itu?" Jiraiya berkata seolah ingin mengingatkan Tsunade siapa sebenarnya Naruto.

"Aku rasa meskipun kita bergabung bertiga, kalau anak serius dia bisa saja mengalahkan kita" sambung Orochimaru yang membuat Tsunade semakin kesal saja. Dia jadi teringat saat dulu mereka bertiga menghadapi Naruto secara bersamaan, mereka harus melawannya habis-habisan, itupun berkat bantuan dari seorang angels legendaries yang bernama Minato. Kalau bukan karena dia mungkin saat itu mereka bertiga tidak bisa mengalahkan Naruto yang mengamuk saat itu.

"Sigh … Kalian benar, maafkan sikapku barusan … Tapi aku jadi ada ide untuk membawa Naruto kembali" jawab Tsunade yang sepertinya menemukan cara yang lebih baik untuk membawa Naruto. Orochimaru dan Jiraiya hanya saling pandang tak mengerti, tapi kalau Tsunade sudah tersenyum seperti itu, artinya dia sudah menemukan cara yang bagus.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, apa yang perlu kulakukan?" tanya Kiba yang masuk bersama dengan Gaara tanpa mau untuk bertele-tele, rasanya dia sudah ingin sekali cepat-cepat tau rencana Tsunade.

"Kiba, kau oleskan benda ini pada tubuh Naruto saat anak itu tertidur" jawab Tsunade sambil menyerahkan sebuak kotak berwarna biru tua, dari dalamnya dapat tercium aroma yang sangat wangi sekali.

"Apa ini, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Kiba begitu mencium wangi dari kotak tersebut.

"Benda itu dapat membuat Naruto akan kembali kemari" kata Tsunade dengan senyum yang bisa dibilang cukup membuat orang penasaran tanpa memberikan penjelasan yang sesungguhnya.

"Ada baiknya kau tanya dulu sekali lagi pada Naruto. Kalau dia masih tidak mau pulang juga baru kau oleskan padanya" kata Jiraiya yang masih berusaha mencari jalan damai.

"Aku mengerti! Baiklah aku akan menjalankan tugas ini!" balas Kiba sambil menggenggam erat kotak tersebut.

.

.

"Kiba aku ikut denganmu!" kata Gaara ketika melihat Kiba sudah bersiap untuk terbang keluar pembatas.

"Tidak usah Gaara, biar aku sendiri saja … Ini adalah tanggung jawabku" balas Kiba sambil meremas kotak yang masih dia pegang.

"Tapi Kiba … Aku merasakan firasat buruk, aku merasa akan terjadi hal yang buruk" kata Gaara tanpa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya. Gaara termasuk salah satu angels yang memiliki insting dan firasat yang kuat selain Hinata, dan apa yang mereka rasakan biasanya berubah jadi kenyataan.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja!" kata Kiba mantap penuh keyakinan.

" … Baiklah, tapi … Kalau terjadi apa-apa segera kabarkan padaku" kata Gaara yang akhirnya membiarkan temannya itu pergi.

"Aku janji, aku akan kembali bersama Naruto!" jawab Kiba yang kemudian terbang melesat pergi.

~o0o~

.

.

Kiba terbang keluar wilayah, sebelum terbang ketempat Sasuke, dia harus melewati salah satu hutan yang menjadi wilayah para iblis. Meski agak takut karena itu pertama kalinya Kiba terbang dimalam hari ditambah lagi melewati wilayah para iblis, dia tetap memberanikan diri karena dia tak mungkin putar arah. _'Aku harus berani, semua ini demi Naruto!'_ ucap Kiba berulang-ulang di dalam hatinya, sambil terus terbang perlahan.

.

Tapi ketika terbang mendadak Kiba terhantam suatu energi, membuatnya terjatuh dan menabrak beberapa pohon hingga akhirnya dia jatuh menyentuh tanah.

BRUK!

"A-aduh … Sa-sakit sekali!" Kiba meringis sambil memegangi punggungnya yang terasa remuk akibat benturan tadi. Kini Kiba berdiri sambil berusaha mencari-cari kotak yang terjatuh, tapi mendadak ada sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Kukira siapa, rupanya ada seorang angels kecil bermain-main di wilayah kami" ucap sebuah suara yang berada tepat beberapa meter di depan Kiba.

_'Celaka … '_ batin Kiba terkejut, begitu menyadari ada sosok iblis di depannya. Mata Kiba hampir keluar begitu melihat sang iblis berdiri tepat di depan kotak yang dia bawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini angels?" tanya iblis itu kepada Kiba. Dengan perlahan Kiba mendongakkan kepalanya. Dapat terlihat iblis itu memiliki rambut merah yang hampir sama dengan Gaara, dengan mata emerald dan kulit putih. Sosok itu terlihat seperti seorang anak tanpa dosa, tapi tidak dengan seringai yang dibuatnya, dapat membuat siapapun merinding ketakutan.

"Hey, kenapa kau tak menjawab!" bentak iblis itu yang kemudian hendak maju tapi dihentikan Kiba. Tampaknya iblis itu belum menyadari kotak yang ada di depannya.

"A-aku, aku hanya ingin sedang mengunjungi seorang teman!" jawab Kiba tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

"Hah … Hahahahaha, jangan membuatku tertawa bocah! Sejak kapan seorang angels memiliki teman didunia manusia!" tentu saja iblis itu tau Kiba berbohong dia tertawa seolah mentertawakan kebodohan Kiba.

'_Cepat pikirkan alasan lain Kiba!'_ Kiba memutar otaknya sambil terus-menerus memandang kotak kecil miliknya yang berada tepat di depan kaki sang iblis. Tapi sikap Kiba yang aneh ini malah menarik perhatian si iblis.

'_Hmm … Apa yang dari tadi dilihatnya?'_ pikir iblis itu mulai curiga. Dia mengikuti pandangan mata Kiba yang terus-menerus tertuju ke arah kakinya. Setelah diikuti iblis itu menyeringai.

"Apa benda ini yang membuatmu khawatir?" tanya sang iblis sambil mengambil kotak yang sejak tadi dilihat Kiba.

'_Ah, ketahuan!'_ Kiba terbelalak begitu menyadari kotak miliknya sudah pindah tangan.

"Benda yang menarik, bagaimana kalau benda ini menjadi milikku? Ketua pasti senang dengan hadiah yang kubawa ini" kata iblis itu yang kemudian menyelipkan kotak kecil itu dibalik bajunya.

"Cepat kembalikan kotak itu padaku!" Kiba akhirnya menggeram marah, wajahnya berubah. Taring dan cakar yang tajam menghiasi tubuhnya.

"Cih, jadi tidak boleh ya? Hmm … Apa boleh buat kalau begitu, kau akan kusingkirkan!" kata iblis itu yang bersiap menerima serangan Kiba. Pertarungan antara keduanya terjadi.

.

Diluar dugaan, dibalik fisiknya yang kecil, iblis itu cukup tangguh untuk dapat menyaingi kemampuan bertarungnya Kiba. Berkali-kali Kiba dibuat terdesak.

"Menyerah saja" ucap iblis itu santai dan memacu emosi Kiba.

"Diam saja kau!" kata Kiba yang kemudian melakukan gerakan jurus segel. Kiba memanggil hewan andalannya Akamaru.

"Ayo Akamaru!" teriak Kiba yang kemudian berlari bersamaan dengan Akamaru. Akamaru tak lama berubah menjadi seperti Kiba.

'_Mau apa mereka?'_ iblis itu diam menanti serangan yang akan dilakukan Kiba dan Akamaru.

Seketika Kiba dan Akamaru menyerang bersamaan dan membentuk tubuh keduanya seperti tornado besar. Mereka berputar dan menyerang iblis itu.

DUAGH!

Serangan itu mengenai sang iblis tapi sepertinya tak cukup kuat untuk melukai iblis itu.

"Lumayan juga, tapi kau butuh waktu lebih lama lagi untuk membunuhku dengan seranganmu yang tidak berguna itu!" kata sang iblis merasa penuh dengan kemenangan.

"Bodoh, sejak awal aku tak berniat untuk membunuhmu! Tapi aku mengincar ini!" kata Kiba yang ternyata tadi dia melompat dengan cepat ketika melihat kotak miliknya terlempar dari dalam baju iblis itu.

"Kali ini kau benar-benar membuatku marah!" kata iblis itu dengan aura yang lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Kiba dengan cepat menghilangkan Akamaru, agar anjing summon miliknya itu tak terluka.

"Rasakan ini!" keluar puluhan boneka dan kini mengitari Kiba. Masing-masing dari boneka itu memegang senjata-senjata yang menakutkan. Kiba terperangkap di dalam lingkaran boneka-boneka itu.

Kiba mengepakkan sayapnya dan berusaha keluar dari lingkaran itu dengan cara terbang, tapi boneka-boneka itu ikut semakin meninggi seolah mengikuti setiap gerakannya.

"MATI KAU!" bersamaan dengan aba-aba dari sang iblis, boneka-boneka itu menyerang Kiba secara bersamaan.

BLARRR! terjadilah ledakan dahsyat dan dapat terlihat tubuh Kiba terhempas.

.

"Suara apa itu?" tampak seorang gadis yang mendengar bunyi ledakan itu segera pergi keluar ke beranda. Dapat terlihat ada kepulan asap berwarna hitam kecoklatan tak jauh dari kediamannya. Tak lama gadis itu melihat Kiba yang meluncur cepat jatuh ke bawah.

"Aku harus menolongnya!" kata gadis itu setelah yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia bergegas keluar dari rumahnya.

~o0o~

.

Gadis itu berlari kedalam hutan, dengan cepat dia terus berlari berharap orang yang dilihatnya masih selamat. Dia berlari menelusuri semak dan menerjang jalanan hutan yang tak rata dan banyak batu meskipun tanpa alas kaki.

"Hah … Hah … Hah … Kemana ya? Aku yakin jatuhnya tepat disini" gadis itu berhenti sejenak, dia mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan mencari disekitar situ.

"Ergh … ".

"Disana!" ucap gadis itu setengah berteriak begitu mendengar suara erangan dari balik semak sulur-sulur pohon. Gadis itu bergegas menarik-narik sulur pohon itu agar mampu menjangkau orang yang terperangkap di dalamnya.

"Astaga? Dia … " Gadis itu sangat terkejut sampai-sampai dirinya mematung untuk beberapa saat begitu melihat siapa yang ada disana. Dia menemukan seorang pemuda yang tubuhnya penuh dengan luka seperti akibat benda-benda tajam, pemuda itu berambut coklat dan yang membuatnya kaget adalah sayap yang berada dipunggung pemuda itu. Dia berasal dari ras angels.

Ini baru pertama kalinya dia bertemu langsung dengan ras angels yang selalu dianggap sakral oleh manusia. Untuk sesaat gadis itu sempat mengagumi pemuda di depannya ini.

"Eh? Kenapa aku jadi melamun! Aku harus cepat menolongnya!" gadis itu akhirnya mendekati Kiba yang berada dalam keadaan pingsan dan membawa Kiba ke rumahnya.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Ceritanya agak aneh, karena fic ini mengalami nasib yang sama dengan fic author yang lain, dokumennya hilang gak jelas dan saia terpaksa ngetik ulang lagi, dan saia ngetiknya dengan ingatan saia yang terbatas jadi begini lah hasilnya. Maap kalau banyak typos.

.

.

**HAPPY READ!.**


	8. Proposal to married

Author : Telat update banget, rencana mau publish kemarin tapi gagal, sigh ... Tapi akhirnya bisa update juga. Disini saia bikin sifat Sakura 'agak' menyebalkan (maaf nih yang ngefans sama Sakura). I hope you'll like this chapie.

Warning : T rate, Transgender, sho-Ai.

Pairing : NarutoXSasuke, slight InoXKiba.

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto, kalau ngaku-ngaku bisa dipidana ane.

* * *

**Angel Of Tears**

**Chapter 7**

**(Proposal)**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto, bisa kau bersihkan kamar tuan Fugaku?" tanya seorang kepala pelayan yang dikenal Naruto bernama Iruka.

"Tentu saja Iruka-san!" jawab Naruto bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu sekalian ganti gorden dan sprei kamar itu ya. Hari ini tuan Fugaku akan pulang dari pelayaran jadi aku harap semuanya bisa bersih" Iruka kemudian menyerahkan sprei dan gorden yang sudah dia lipat ke tangan Naruto.

"Eh? Tuan besar akan pulang hari ini? Baiklah kalau begitu, serahkan saja padaku!" Naruto dengan cepat bergegas pergi keatas.

~o0o~

.

'_Wah, kamarnya besar sekali' _batin Naruto merasa takjub, karena ini baru pertama kalinya dia memasuki kamar Fugaku. Maklumlah ayah Sasuke adalah seorang saudagar yang terkenal dan sering melakukan pelayaran jadi kamarnya selalu tertutup karena beliau jarang pulang. Dan Naruto merasa kepulangan ayah Sasuke hari ini pasti karena ada hal yang sangat penting.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai beres-beres!" kata Naruto yang kemudian mencopot gorden kamar tersebut.

"Selamat pagi Naruto" sapa seseorang yang muncul begitu saja diberanda, membuat Naruto setengah melompat mundur karena kaget.

"Ga-Gaara! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" mata Naruto membulat besar menatap pemuda berambut merah yang kini tengah terbang rendah tepat didepan jendela.

"Gaara kalau ada yang melihatmu aku bisa kena masalah!" kata Naruto dengan suara pelan dan langsung menarik pemuda itu dari luar jendela dengan sedikit kasar.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan ketahuan kok!" balas Gaara sambil tersenyum kecil, dia memang senang membuat Naruto merasa panik.

"Jangan bercanda Gaara!" kata Naruto masih berusaha menahan volume suaranya dan kini sedang menarik Gaara lagi yang sedang terbang mengitari tempat tidur Fugaku.

"Ayolah Naruto kau tidak menyenangkan!" balas Gaara pura-pura cemberut.

"Naruto? Ada siapa itu?" terdengar suara Iruka dari luar dan juga langkah kakinya.

"Ayo cepat sembunyi!" dengan cepat Naruto mendorong jatuh Gaara keatas tempat tidur dan menutupi pemuda itu dengan selimut membuat bulu-bulu sayap Gaara berterbangan sedikit.

"Naruto? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Iruka heran melihat Naruto yang sekarang berada diatas tempat tidur sambil memegangi selimut, Iruka juga melihat ada bulu-bulu disekitar Naruto.

"Ah … Bu-bulu bantalnya berterbangan, mungkin harus dijait Iruka-san!" kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk Gaara yang ada dibalik selimut seolah-olah pemuda itu adalah bantal guling yang robek.

"Ayo cepat kerja, jangan bercanda terus. Sebentar lagi tuan Fugaku pulang" balas Iruka sambil menghela napas pelan dan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

Setelah Iruka benar-benar pergi Naruto membuka selimut yang tadi dia pakai buat menutupi Gaara, Naruto agak cemas jangan-jangan temannya mati kehabisan udara.

"Ouw … Sakit sekali Naruto!" kata Gaara yang sekarang tengah memegangi pundaknya, wajahnya meringis kesakitan membuat Naruto khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Gaara? Maaf aku tadi tidak sengaja … " jawab Naruto dan kini sedang mengecek keadaan temannya itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda Naruto hahahah" Gaara malah tertawa geli melihat kepanikan diwajah Naruto.

"Kau itu! Tau begitu aku harusnya mendorongmu lebih keras lagi tadi!" kata Naruto gemas karena Gaara mengejerjainya.

"Habis kau itu lucu sekali kalau sedang panik" jawab Gaara yang segera turun dari ranjang.

"Sudahlah, apa kau kemari mau membawaku pulang sama seperti yang dilakukan Kiba?" tanya Naruto menebak-nebak kedatangan Gaara.

"Ah, sebenarnya bukan itu … Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu saja. Dan oh, ya … Apa pagi ini Kiba datang kemari?" jawab sekaligus tanya Gaara kepada Naruto.

"Eh? Kiba? Tidak. Aku pagi ini tidak melihatnya, dia tidak datang kemari. Memang kenapa?" jawab Naruto dan kini sedang merapihkan tempat tidur Fugaku yang berantakan akibat ulahnya Gaara.

'_Aneh … Seharusnya kiba sudah berbicara pada Naruto pagi ini … Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?'_ batin Gaara mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Kiba?" tanya Naruto begitu dia mendapati wajah Gaara berubah pucat.

"Ah tidak, kurasa saat ini dia sedang bermain-main bersama Lee … Aku pergi dulu ya, Naruto!" balas Gaara sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu diapun pergi dari sana, saat ini dia berniat untuk mencari Kiba.

'_Sikap Gaara agak aneh … '_ batin Naruto yang merasa kalau Gaara menutupi sesuatu darinya.

* * *

Siangnya ...

.

"SELAMAT SIANG TUAN FUGAKU!" siang itu Fugaku pulang. Semua pelayan berkumpul menyambutnya di ruang tengah, Itachi dan Sasuke juga ikut menyambut kedatangan ayah mereka.

"Selamat siang" balas Fugaku dengan penuh wibawa, dan dia datang tidak sendiri tapi dia datang bersama dengan keluarga besar Sakura dan tentu saja Sakura ada disana.

"Silahkan menuju ruang makan" Iruka sebagai kepala pelayan segera mengantar Fugaku beserta yang lainnya ke ruangan makan.

.

Semua pelayan sibuk melayani tamu hari itu, semuanya dengan cepat mengambil menu-menu makanan dan menyediakannya di atas meja dengan sangat tertata dan rapih. Naruto yang baru pertama kali melayani jadi agak gugup dan tanpa sengaja dia menumpahkan secangkir teh dibaju Sakura.

"Ah, bajuku! Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto!" Sakura reflek berdiri dan melotot kepada Naruto.

"Ma-maaf Sakura aku tidak sengaja!" jawab Naruto dan berusaha membersihkan baju Sakura dengan lap yang sedang dia bawa.

"Jangan panggil aku Sakura, tapi panggil aku dengan sebutan nona. Kau mengerti?" kata Sakura sambil mengetuk kepala Naruto dengan jarinya dan mengambil lap dari tangan Naruto dengan kasar lalu membuangnya ke lantai. Naruto sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sakura … Iruka bisa kau bawa nona Sakura ini mengganti pakaian?" kata Sasuke yang jenuh melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

"Baiklah, mari ikuti saya nona Sakura" Iruka kemudian mengantar Sakura keruangan ganti.

"Dan Naruto, lain kali kau haris hati-hati. Sekarang kembalilah kedapur" kata Sasuke yang sepertinya melindungi Naruto dari teguran ayahnya.

"Ba-baik tuan muda!" jawab Naruto sambil mengambil lap yang tadi sempat dilempar Sakura ke lantai dan bergegas pergi ke dapur.

"Siapa dia Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku yang tampak heran, wajar saja karena saat Naruto tiba Fugaku sedang tidak ada ditempat.

"Dia pelayan baru kita ayah. Dia tidak punya rumah untuk tinggal jadi aku memperkerjakannya disini" jawab Sasuke tenang sambil menyeruput segelas teh miliknya. Ayahnya tak banyak berkomentar dia juga melanjutkan makan siangnya.

* * *

"Fiuh … Tadi hampir saja … " kata Naruto sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Sakura akan sekasar itu padanya. Padahal mereka berteman tapi Sakura memperlakukannya seperti seorang budak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" tanya seorang pelayan lain, dia seorang gadis yang manis dengan rambut panjang berwarna pink yang di ikat kebelakang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Tayuya" jawab Naruto dengan suara gemetar.

"Sungguh? Tadi aku melihat Sakura memarahimu … Aku sempat cemas dia akan memukulmu" kata Tayuya setengah berbisik ketika Sakura dan Iruka melewati dapur.

"Dia tidak mungkin akan memukulku Tayuya jadi tenang saja ya!" kata Naruto mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana di dapur yang sekarang sedang membicarakan Sakura.

"Naruto … Nona Sakura itu hanya terlihat baik diluarnya saja, kau tau dia pernah menamparku dengan keras saat aku tak sengaja memecahkan gelas kesayangannya yang dia letakkan di dapur ini" kata Tayuya menceritakan pengalamannya.

"Aku juga pernah terinjak saat aku berusaha mengambil hiasan rambutnya yang tak sengaja terlepas saat kupasangkan … " kata seorang pelayan lainnya yang berambut coklat.

"Bahkan nona Sakura juga pernah memarahi Iruka-san saat dilarang bertemu dengan tuan muda Sasuke … Padahal saat itu tuan muda Sasuke sedang tak ingin diganggu" sambung pelayan laki-laki yang bertubuh agak besar dan sekarang sedang memasak untuk para tamu.

"Tak hanya itu … Nona Ino, saudara nona Sakura juga sempat didorong kekolam hanya karena nona Ino memuji tuan muda Sasuke" sambung Tayuya lagi.

"Pantas saja tuan muda Sasuke tidak menyukai nona Sakura!" kata Matsuri dengan kesal.

"Jadi kalian tau kalau Sasuke tidak menyukai Sakura?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya, dia pikir hanya dirinya saja yang tau.

"Tentu saja semua pelayan disini tau. Aku kasian pada tuan muda Sasuke yang terpaksa menerima pernikahan ini" kata Tayuya yang prihatin dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke … " Naruto menatap Sasuke dari jendela dapur, memang terlihat jelas pemuda itu seperti tertekan. Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan hatinya sangat sakit, seperti dicabik-cabik melihat wajah Sasuke tertekan seperti itu, rasanya dia ingin sekali membebaskan Sasuke dari keadaan seperti ini.

"Sudahlah jangan bicara lagi, kita harus tetap bekerja! Nah, Naruto tolong antar kembali makanan-makanan itu ya" kata koki mereka yang bernama Jirobou.

~o0o~

.

Jamuan makan siang itupun akhirnya berakhir, Fugaku bersama Iruka mengantar keluarga besar Sakura sampai gerbang, sedangkan Itachi kembali keruangan. Sasuke datang menghampiri dapur.

"Naruto bawakan aku secangkir kopi pahit" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar dan segera berlalu.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Naruto segera membuatkan kopi pahit permintaan Sasuke dan tak lama dia membawanya ke kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Naruto yang berada di depan kamar ruangan Sasuke.

"Masuklah Naruto, tidak dikunci" jawab Sasuke dari dalam. Naruto segera masuk sambil membawa kopi pesanan Sasuke.

"Kuletakkan disini ya Sasuke … " kata Naruto sambil meletakkan kopi itu diatas meja yang tak jauh dari ranjang tidur Sasuke.

"Pernikahanku dengan Sakura dipercepat jadi minggu ini" kata Sasuke secara tiba-tiba, cara bercerita Sasuke yang agak unik ini sudah dimengerti oleh Naruto. Naruto pun terdiam sejenak untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke.

"Itu berarti minggu nanti?" tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Benar" jawab Sasuke yang kemudian mengambil cangkir kopi yang ada dimeja.

"Lalu? Kau menerima semua keputusan itu?" Sasuke tak banyak bicara mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, dia hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menghela napas.

"Tapi bukankah kau bilang tidak mencintai Sakura? Bukankah kau bilang ada seseorang di luar sana yang menunggumu Sasuke?".

"Entahlah Naruto … Sekarang aku mulai berpikir mungkin itu hanya khayalanku saja" Sasuke menjawab lemah seolah sudah kehilangan harapan.

"Tapi Sasuke … Bagaimana kalau orang itu benar-benar ada? Bagaimana kalau orang itu benar-benar sedang menunggumu? Bagaimana kalau dia adalah cinta sejatimu Sasuke?" tanpa disadari Naruto menjadi kesal, amarahnya bergemuruh melihat Sasuke seperti ini, tak berdaya dan tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku juga tidak tau Naruto! Sudahlah, lebih baik kau keluar dulu. Aku ingin berpikir sejenak" pinta Sasuke yang merasa kepalanya menjadi semakin pusing saja. Naruto keluar dengan dengusan napas kesal.

'_Mungkin sudah saatnya bagiku untuk belajar menerima Sakura'_ batin Sasuke merasa berat sambil terus-menerus memandangi cangkir kopi miliknya yang mulai menjadi dingin.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian …

.

.

"Hmmm … " Kiba akhirnya tersadar setelah beberapa hari tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan sedikit mengerjapkan matanya, Kiba berusaha melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Kau sudah bangun tuan angels?" sebuah suara seorang gadis mengejutkan Kiba, membuatnya benar-benar membuka matanya lebar-lebar begitu dilihatnya ada seorang gadis dari ras manusia sedang menuju kearahnya.

"Kau … Bagaimana aku bisa disini?" tanya Kiba mencoba mengatur napasnya yang masih terasa sesak.

"Aku menemukanmu terperangkap di hutan dan karena kau terluka cukup parah aku membawamu kemari" kata gadis itu menjelaskan kronologisnya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku disini?" tanya Kiba yang berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Kau hampir tak sadarkan diri sekitar tiga hari" kata sang gadis mencoba mengingat sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya didagu manisnya itu.

"Kotak … Aku hampir lupa … Kotak, apa kau melihat sebuah kotak kecil saat menemukanku?" tanya Kiba yang baru teringat akan benda itu.

"Kotak? Aku tak melihat ada benda apapun waktu itu" jawab gadis itu menjadi bingung.

"Celaka, pasti terjatuh disuatu tempat! Aku harus mencarinya!" kata Kiba terlihat sekali dia panik. Sekarang Kiba sedang berusaha mengepakkan sayapnya yang masih terbalut perban. Tapi usaha Kiba gagal dia jatuh kembali keatas tempat tidurnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau masih terluka. Dan sayapmu itu butuh pemulihan agar benar-benar bisa kau gunakan! Jadi sekarang tenanglah!" gadis itu memarahi angels didepannya ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang, benda itu sangat penting!" jawab Kiba yang masih ngotot kembali menggerakkan sayapnya, kali ini dia berhasil terbang lebih tinggi tapi tak cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia terjatuh kembali dan mendarat dilantai. Membuat bulu-bulu sayapnya berterbangan kemana-mana.

"Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala sekali ya! Sepenting itukah kotak tersebut, sampai-sampai kau tidak mempedulikan nyawamu sendiri?" Kiba kembali dimarahi oleh gadis itu yang sekarang sedang membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Benda itu sangat berharga … Itu untuk temanku agar dia bisa pulang" kata Kiba yang akhirnya bisa tenang.

"Kalau kau mau mencari benda itu kau harus pulihkan dulu kesehatanmu" kata gadis itu menyemangati Kiba.

"Terima kasih … Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya Kiba baru menyadari dia tidak mengetahui nama gadis yang telah menyelamatkannya itu.

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino, kau bisa memanggilku dengan Ino saja. Dan siapa namamu?" Ino memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ramah.

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba, panggil aku Kiba saja" jawab Kiba setengah terpesona dengan senyuman Ino yang sedang terhias diwajahnya.

"Baiklah, Kiba. Aku sudah membuatkan sup ayam untukmu agar kau cepat sehat, jadi dimakan ya" Ino menyerahkan semangkuk besar sup ayam dan memberikannya ke Kiba.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kiba setelah mengaduk-ngaduk mangkuk supnya.

"Itu daging ayam Kiba" jawab Ino berusaha sabar melihat kelakuan Kiba yang seolah tak pernah melihat daging ayam sebelumnya.

"Apa kau sudah gila memberiku makanan seperti ini! Kami para angels tidak memakan daging!" kata Kiba setengah berteriak dan menyodorkan kembali sup itu ketangan Ino.

"Dengar ya Kiba, ini dunia para manusia jadi kau harus ikut aturan manusia! Lagipula sup ini baik untuk kesehatanmu! Kalau kau ingin mencari kotak yang kau bilang penting itu, kau harus cepat sembuh, dan itu artinya kau harus banyak makan!" kata Ino kembali marah-marah, dia merasa emosinya terus meluap kalau dekat-dekat dengan Kiba. "Jadi sekarang makanlah jangan banyak protes! Setelah itu kau minum obat yang kuletakkan diatas laci" sambung Ino sambil menunjuk sebuah piring kecil yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa butir pil berwarna-warni dan segelas air putih. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kiba, Ino segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Kiba terdiam sambil memandangi sup yang ada ditangannya sekarang sambil berpikir yang dikatakan Ino memang benar, kalau dia mau cepat sehat dia harus makan dan minum obat, setelah itu dia akan pergi mencari kotak itu.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Yah gak banyak komen deh, pokoknya enjoy this chapter and sorry for my bad typos. Ini kesalahan edit entah dari saia atau dari FFN-nya ya? Udah di edit ulang dan yakin gak ada yang kurang tapi pas publish malah gak ke save ... Bener-bener bikin kerjaan jadi double. Thanks buat masukannya.

.

.

**HAPPY READ!.**


	9. Let's run away Sasuke!

Author : Waduh beberapa pertanyaan belum bisa dijawab takutnya malah jadi spoiler dan malah gak seru kalau dikasih tau duluan, ikuti alurnya aja dulu hehehehe. Saia memang tidak jago bikin genre serta pairing ini, tapi semoga bisa berkenan dan enjoy this chapie meski abal-abal.

Warning : T rate, transgender, sho-Ai, chara death.

Pairing : NarutoXSasuke, one sided SakuSasu, slight InoKiba.

Disclaimer : Story ficnya punya ane, tapi charanya semua punya Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Angel Of Tears**

**Chapter 8**

**(Run Away!)**

**.**

**.**

"Ino kau belanja sayuran banyak sekali?" tanya Ten-Ten begitu melihat temannya memborong sayur-sayuran pas mereka belanja tadi.

"Apa ada tamu dirumahmu?" tanya Sakura ingin tau.

"Ah, tidak kok. Aku hanya ingin memasak sayur yang banyak saja hari ini!" jawab Ino sambil kembali mengingat Kiba, angels di rumahnya yang meminta Ino untuk membuatkannya sup yang sama lagi dengan banyak sayur. Ino tertawa kecil begitu mengingat tingkah Kiba yang seperti anak kecil yang meminta dibelikan mainan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Ino? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Sakura sedikit tersinggung karena dia pikir Ino mentertawakannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok!" jawab Ino cepat.

"Tapi sejak pagi tadi kau terlihat sangat bahagia Ino. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia?" tanya Ten-Ten yang memang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan sikap Ino yang berbeda dari hari biasanya.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia, karena sepupuku Sakura akan segera menikah dengan Sasuke!" jawab Ino sambil menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Terima kasih Ino. Aku juga sangat bahagia, akhirnya aku bisa menikah dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Ino? Jadi dia kenal juga dengan si Sasuke itu … " Kiba yang mendengar percakapan ketiga gadis itu langsung memasang wajah tak suka.

"Baiklah Ino, kami pulang duluan ya. Sampai ketemu nanti!" kata Sakura yang akhirnya pulang bersama Ten-Ten sambil melambaikan tangannya.

~o0o~

.

"Jadi kau mengenal Sasuke?" tanya Kiba langsung begitu melihat gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kamu mendengar pembicaraan kami?" Ino malah bertanya balik. Kiba menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku memang mengenal Sasuke, lagipula siapa sih yang tidak mengenalnya? Selain itu Sasuke adalah calon suami dari sahabat terbaikku, Sakura. Mereka akan menikah minggu ini" akhirnya Ino menjelaskan kalau dia memang kenal dengan Sasuke serta Sakura.

'_Sasuke dan Sakura akan menikah …? Lalu … Bagaimana dengan Naruto?'_ batin Kiba berpikir sedih. Memang sih dia tidak menyukai Sasuke bersama Naruto, tapi dia juga tau latar belakang hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Dan tentu saja dia juga memiliki rasa empati, hanya pada Naruto bukan Sasuke.

"Memangnya kamu kenal dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino begitu melihat Kiba tampak seperti sedang berpikir.

"Aku tidak kenal" jawab Kiba dengan datar.

"Terserah kalau kau tidak mau cerita, aku permisi dulu" jawab Ino sambil menghela napas pasrah melihat sikap Kiba yang tertutup padanya, Ino tau mereka baru saling kenal tapi tidak bisakah Kiba percaya sedikit saja padanya? Melihat sikap Kiba yang seperti ini membuatnya agak kesal.

* * *

"Sasuke, kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih diam?" tampak Naruto sedang berbincang dengan Sasuke di tengah hutan. Mereka berdua memang sering kesana tiap hari menjelang siang.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan malas sambil mengelus kepala rubah peliharaannya.

"Pernikahanmu akan dipercepat bukan? Kenapa kau masih diam? Katakan saja mengenai perasaanmu pada semua orang!" balas Naruto setengah gemas melihat sikap Sasuke yang terlihat begitu pasrah dan tidak tegas pada perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa Naruto … " jawab Sasuke, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih. Seolah ada beban berat yang sedang dia tanggung.

"Tapi kena-" Sasuke dengan cepat memotong pertanyaan Naruto.

"Karena pernikahan ku dengan Sakura sangat diharapkan oleh kedua belah pihak, aku tidak bisa mengecewakan mereka. Anggap saja ini balas budiku pada ayahku sendiri. Sejak ibuku meninggal beliau membesarkanku dengan penuh kasih sayang, tapi aku selalu membuatnya kecewa dengan semua sikapku. Kupikir inilah saatnya untuk membalas kebaikannya". Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar, Naruto terdiam, dia mengerti dengan semua alasan yang diberikan Sasuke tapi entah mengapa hati Naruto tak bisa menerima penjelasaan yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Tapi kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri Sasuke" ucap Naruto dengan datar.

"Biarlah Naruto … " jawab Sasuke sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit, berharap adanya sebuah keajaiban.

"Sasuke … " Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia hanya diam.

* * *

"Kiba, aku akan pergi sebentar ke rumah Sakura, mungkin aku akan kembali sore nanti" kata Ino yang dengan tergesa masuk ke kamar Kiba sambil membawakannya semangkuk sup dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja sendiri?" tanya Ino yang sekarang berdiri sambil menatap Kiba dengan wajah cemas.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, kau pergi saja" jawab Kiba yang merasa aneh dengan tatapan yang diberikan Ino padanya. _'Kenapa dia menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu?'_ batin Kiba memikirkan apa arti tatapan itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi. Jangan lupa kau makan supnya ya?" kata Ino yang akhirnya tersenyum, dia keluar sambil menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Kiba berjalan kearah jendela sambil melihat kepergian Ino. Tampak jelas Kiba sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tak lama dia berjalan mengampiri sup yang diberikan Ino padanya, Kiba tersenyum lembut ketika mengingat gadis itu. _'Terima kasih Ino'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

* * *

"Sudahlah Naruto jangan terlalu dipikirkan, mungkin ini sudah menjadi jalan hidupku" kata Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto yang terdiam disebelahnya.

"Tapi aku jadi kepikiran … " jawab Naruto dengan jujur.

"Bodoh. Kau tidak perlu ikutan memikirkannya!" balas Sasuke sambil menjitak pelan kepala Naruto. "Terima kasih Naruto" sambungnya lagi sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Ayo pulang" ajak Sasuke yang kemudian berdiri dan berjalan melangkah duluan.

'_Kenapa perasaanku jadi sakit seperti ini? Rasanya aku ingin sekali menangis … Sasuke akan menjalani kehidupan yang tak dia inginkan … Aku ini kenapa?'_ Naruto masih terdiam ditempatnya tanpa melangkah sedikitpun. Dia hanya menatap Sasuke dari belakang.

"Naruto kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang menyadari kalau Naruto hanya terdiam saja.

"Naru-" Sasuke mencoba menarik tangan Naruto tapi secara tiba-tiba justru malah dirinyalah yang ditarik Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sasuke terkejut dengan sikap Naruto saat ini terlebih lagi sekarang dirinya berada di dalam pelukan pemuda pirang itu.

Untuk sesaat keduanya saling terdiam diposisinya masing-masing, mereka saling merasakan kenyamanan satu sama lain, ada sebuah perasaan bergejolak yang muncul begitu saja yang tidak bisa diutarakan dengan kata-kata.

"Sasuke … Menangislah kalau kau ingin menangis" ucap Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"Apa katamu, aku tidak akan me-" Sasuke belum selesai protes, Naruto sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Aku tau beban yang kau rasakan, menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kau cintai itu seperti bunuh diri. Aku bersedia menjadi tempatmu bersandar kapanpun kau membutuhkannya, Sasuke". Naruto memeluk Sasuke lebih erat lagi, dapat dirasakan tubuh Sasuke gemetar.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya mempererat pelukannya kepada Naruto dan menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi. Tapi Naruto tau, Sasuke menangis dalam diam dan hanya dia yang bisa mendengarnya.

* * *

Di hutan lain ternyata Kiba pergi menemui Gaara. Pemuda ini berpikir sudah saatnya dia pergi dari tempat Ino, dia tidak ingin merepotkan gadis itu lebih lama lagi.

.

"Gaara!" teriak Kiba berlari menghampiri Gaara yang sepertinya sudah lebih dulu sampai di hutan tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu.

"Kiba!" balas Gaara begitu melihat pemuda berambut coklat itu berlari menghampirinya.

"Kiba kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku sangat cemas. Beberapa kali aku coba berkomunikasi denganmu tapi tak ada jawaban! Dan sekarang kau muncul dengan luka-luka?" pertanyaan yang sudah terpendam diotak Gaara langsung saja dikeluarkannya ketika Kiba sudah berada di depannya kini.

"Ayolah Gaara, aku baru saja sampai! Paling tidak berikan aku waktu sedikit untuk megatur napasku!" balas Kiba yang terlihat seperti kelelahan. Itu wajar saja, karena untuk sementara dia tidak bisa menggunakan sayapnya, jadi dia menemui Gaara dengan cara berjalan ataupun berlari, belum lagi dia harus sembunyi-sembunyi dari orang-orang agar tak melihatnya.

"Hahaha, iya-iya aku minta maaf. Duduklah dulu Kiba" kata Gaara yang jadi merasa tidak enak. Dia menyuruh Kiba untuk duduk agar pemuda itu bisa beristirahat sejenak.

~o0o~

.

"Aku bahagia sekali Ino, karena besok aku resmi menjadi istri Sasuke Uchiha!" kata Sakura yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Iya-iya, selamat ya!" timpal Ino ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Sakura walaupun sebenarnya dia agak khawatir.

"Kau ini mengucapkan selamat dengan tulus atau tidak sih?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah mengkerut begitu dilihatnya wajah Ino terlihat tidak senang.

"Aku senang kok, hanya saja … " Ino terdiam sambil berpikir apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Sakura.

"Katakan saja! Hanya saja apa, Ino?" tanya Sakura yang mulai agak kesal dengan sikap Ino yang seperti sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Hanya saja … Kau tau kan, kalau Sasuke itu tidak mencintaimu … Jadi apa benar tidak akan ada apa-apa nanti … " kata Ino yang mencemaskan sepupunya ini.

"Aku tau itu" jawab Sakura sambil menghela napas dan menatap gaun pengantinnya yang terpajang. "Tapi Sasuke tidak punya pilihan, mau tidak mau dia akan mencintaiku" sambungnya lagi merasa yakin.

"Ya sudahlah, aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk kebaikan kalian berdua" balas Ino sambil tersenyum kecil.

~o0o~

.

"Apa? Jadi begitu kejadiannya? Pantas saja aku tidak mengontakmu lewat telepati". Kata Gaara setengah berteriak kaget setelah mendengar pengalaman yang dialami Kiba.

"Lalu kotak itu bagaimana?" tanya Gaara yang menanyakan keberadaan kotak tersebut.

"Itu aku juga tidak tau!" jawab Kiba sambil garuk-garuk kepala bingung. "Yang jelas saat aku terlempar, kotak itu juga ikut terlempar entah kemana".

"Kita harus segera mencarinya sebelum ada orang lain yang menemukannya!" balas Gaara setengah panik.

"Iya, makanya aku ingin kau juga membantuku".

"Itu pasti! Ayo segera kita cari!".

Akhirnya kedua angels itu pergi menuju tempat Kiba menjatuhkan kotak yang dia bawa itu.

* * *

"Aku pulang! Kiba bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ino yang baru pulang bergegas ke kamar Kiba, tapi disana dia tak menemukan Kiba.

"Kiba?" Ino terlihat kebingungan mencari pemuda itu. _'Kemana perginya Kiba?'_ batin Ino bertanya-tanya heran. Dan saat dia sedang berpikir, Ino menemukan sepucuk surat yang isinya ucapan terima kasih dari Kiba.

"Kiba … Jadi dia sudah pergi ya … " Ino bergumam dengan rasa penuh kecewa tapi tak lama wajah kecewa itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman ketika dilihatnya ada sehelai bulu sayap yang ditinggalkan Kiba untuknya. "Semoga aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya" sambungnya penuh harap.

Esoknya hari yang dinanti tiba juga, hari pernikahan antara kedua keluarga besar Uchiha dan Haruno. Semua para pelayan di rumah masing-masing terlihat sangat sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Dan pagi ini kedua mempelai akan dibawa secara terpisah ke capel yang berada di tengah kota.

.

"Naruto cepat bawakan jas ini ke Sasuke" kata Iruka yang sepertinya sangat sibuk sekali. Tentu saja sibuk karena hari ini Sasuke dan Sakura akan segera menikah di capel yang berada di tengah kota.

"Ba-baik Iruka-san!" Naruto dengan cepat bergegas menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau harus segera memakai jas ini" kata Naruto yang langsung masuk tanpa permisi dari yang punya kamar.

"Merepotkan" balas Sasuke cuek dan mengambil jas tersebut.

"Jangan mengeluh, ayo cepat turun ke bawah. Semua orang sudah menunggumu!" kata Naruto yang kembali lagi turun ke bawah.

Tak lama Sasuke yang sudah rapih segera keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke bawah. Terdengar jelas bisikan dari orang-orang sekitar yang menatapnya terutama kaum para gadis. Sasuke yang merasa risih segera mempercepat langkahnya dan menaiki kereta kuda yang sudah sejak tadi menunggunya.

"Selamat jalan tuan muda Sasuke!" kata semua para pelayan mengantar kepergian tuan mereka.

Setelah Sasuke beserta Itachi, Iruka dan ayahnya pergi, para pelayan segera bergegas masuk sambil menarik-narik Naruto.

"Ayo cepat masuk!" para pelayan itu segera bergegas masuk sambil mendorong Naruto.

"Eh? Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Naruto bingung yang mendadak didorong untuk mengikuti mereka semua.

"Naruto kami semua ada permintaan!" kata Tayuya sambil menatap Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Permintaan apa?" tanya Naruto heran juga kenapa mereka semua jadi serius.

"Naruto tolong tuan muda Sasuke!" jawab ketiga pelayan itu dengan kompak.

"E-eh? Maksudnya apa?" Naruto jadi bertambah bingung.

"Kami tau meski tuan muda Sasuke menyetujui pernikahan ini tapi dia sangat tersiksa! Karena kami tau, tuan muda Sasuke sudah mencintai orang lain" jawab Tayuya yang kemudian menarik Naruto ke salah satu ruangan.

"Lihat, itu adalah lukisan yang dibuat tuan muda Sasuke. Kami yakin gadis itulah yang dicintai tuan muda Sasuke!" Tayuya menunjuk sebuah lukisan seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna kuning terang, hampir sama dengan warna rambut Naruto, disana terlihat sang gadis memakai kimono berwarna putih tanpa corak dan sedang menggendong seekor rubah. Meskipun lukisannya tidak begitu jelas tapi sang gadis terlihat cantik.

'_Rasanya aku mengenal gadis ini'_ batin Naruto yang merasa _familiar _dengan sosok yang ada dilukisan itu.

"Tuan muda Sasuke sangat baik kepada kami dan kami ingin yang terbaik untuknya … Jadi tolonglah dia Naruto!" sambung Tayuya lagi membuyarkan lamunan Naruto sesaat tadi.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat agak ragu.

"Karena hanya kau yang bisa!" sambung Ayame dan omongan Ayame itu mampu membangkitkan semangat Naruto, mereka benar. Sasuke harus mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

* * *

'_Aku tidak tau yang kulakukan ini benar atau tidak … Tapi aku melakukan ini berdasarkan perasaanku saja' _batin Naruto terus-menerus berucap hal yang sama selama dalam perjalanan. Dengan cepat Naruto memacu kereta kuda yang sudah disiapkan oleh para pelayan di rumah Sasuke, dia berharap semoga pernikahan itu belum berlangsung.

"Berhenti Naruto!" tiba-tiba kereta kuda Naruto dihadang di tengah jalan.

"Kiba! Gaara!" Naruto terkejut begitu melihat sosok dua sahabatnya sudah berada di depan menghadang jalannya.

"Naruto, kami kemari untuk membawamu pulang" kata Kiba yang kini tengah mendarat bersama Gaara.

"Kiba kumohon untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku pergi. Aku harus menolong Sasuke … Kumohon Kiba … " tanpa diduga Naruto yang biasanya bersikap keras malah memohon kepada Kiba untuk membiarkannya pergi.

"Tidak bisa!" jawab Kiba ngotot, sebenarnya Kiba sudah melunak, hanya saja dia tidak mau dikalahkan. Dia harus bisa keras pada Naruto.

"Lupakan saja niatmu untuk menolong Sasuke, dia akan segera menikah dengan Sakura, kan" kata Gaara yang malah semakin membulatkan tekad Naruto.

"Kiba … Gaara … kalau kalian memaksa aku tidak akan segan-segan pada kalian" kata Naruto yang akhirnya turun dan mengeluarkan aura merah dari tubuhnya, baik Kiba dan Gaara sangat tau apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka kalau Naruto sampai serius menghadapi mereka.

"Maafkan kami Naruto … " Kiba segera men_summon_ Akamaru, begitu juga dengan Gaara yang telah memanggil kekuatan pasir miliknya.

"Hentikan Kiba, Gaara!" baru saja ketiga angels itu akan berkelahi, ternyata Tsunade memanggil mereka lewat telepati untuk berhenti.

"Tsunade-sama, kenapa?" tanya Kiba dan Gaara yang bingung dengan keputusan Tsunade. Naruto hanya diam melihat Kiba dan Gaara menghentikan kekuatan mereka.

"Jangan sampai amarah Naruto keluar, bisa-bisa dia akan berubah wujud! Kalau itu sampai terjadi ketiga ras akan berada dalam bahaya!" kata Tsunade menjelaskan keputusannya. "Sekarang cepat kembali, kita akan mendiskusikannya lagi, ini perintah!" ucap Tsunade yang mengakhiri telepatinya.

"Naruto … Kali ini kami membiarkanmu pergi, tapi kami akan datang lagi untuk mencarimu" kata Kiba yang perlahan mulai melayang.

"Ingat Naruto, kami lakukan semua ini demi kebaikanmu … Suatu saat kau akan mengerti" timpal Gaara yang juga mulai mengepakkan sayapnya. Akhirnya kedua angels itu pergi. Naruto tanpa buang waktu bergegas kembali ke kereta kuda dan memacunya dengan cepat.

~o0o~

.

"Itu Sasuke! Dia sudah tiba!" tampak para gadis yang berkumpul di capel itu hanya ingin melihat Sasuke. Sakura yang sudah berada di altar terlebih dahulu merasa sangat bangga. Dia tersenyum senang begitu melihat Sasuke mulai berjalan ke arahnya.

"HENTIKAN SASUKE!" Naruto yang sampai segera berteriak di depan pintu capel dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Naruto … " Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju altar segera melihat kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu capel dengan keringat yang deras.

"AKU MOHON SASUKE BERHENTI!" teriak Naruto sekali lagi, semua orang yang berada disana terkejut dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat.

"Naruto apa-apaan kau ini!" Iruka menghampiri Naruto dan berusaha mengusirnya.

"Lepaskan aku Iruka-san!" Naruto dengan cepat menepis tangan Iruka yang menariknya.

"Sasuke … Ayo ikut aku!" kata Naruto yang tersenyum pada Sasuke sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Sasuke cepat kemari! Jangan ikuti kata-kata Naruto, dia itu bodoh!" kata Sakura yang kesal bercampur takut.

"Maafkan aku Sakura … " kata Sasuke yang akhirnya dia memilih untuk ikut dengan Naruto. Tanpa menunggu lagi Sasuke segera berlari menuju pintu dimana sosok Naruto tengah berdiri menanti dirinya.

"Ayo pergi Sasuke!" kata Naruto merasa senang karena Sasuke menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Ya, ayo kita pergi!" balas Sasuke dengan senyuman.

"JANGAN PERGI SASUKE!" Sakura berteriak sekencang mungkin, berharap teriakannya dapat menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Tetapi pemuda itu terus menjauh darinya dan menaiki kereta kuda bersama Naruto. Sakura akhirnya menangis kencang melihat kepergian Sasuke, calon suaminya dihari pernikahan mereka.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Tak kusangka chapter ini panjang juga, dan ada beberapa bagian yang saia skip. Sekali lagi maaf kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan sifat Sakura disini, karena Sakura menjadi peran antagonis disini. Yang mau kasih saran silahkan lewat reviews atau PM langsung.

.

.

**HAPPY READ!.**


	10. Confession of love

Author : Mungkin di chapter ini hanya menggambarkan pelarian Naruto dan Sasuke dari kejaran para pasukan yang dikirim Sakura. Maaf banyak typos yang mungkin bertebaran (saia khilaf). I hope you'll like this chapter.

Warning : T rate, transgender (ada bagiannya ini), chara death, sho-Ai.

Pairing : NaruSasu, one sided SakuSasu, slight InoKiba.

Disclaimer : Charanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Angel Of Tears**

**Chapter 9**

**(Confession)**

**.**

**.**

Flashback

_"AKU MOHON SASUKE BERHENTI!" teriak Naruto sekali lagi, semua orang yang berada disana terkejut dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat._

_"Naruto apa-apaan kau ini!" Iruka menghampiri Naruto dan berusaha mengusirnya._

_"Lepaskan aku Iruka-san!" Naruto dengan cepat menepis tangan Iruka yang menariknya._

_"Sasuke … Ayo ikut aku!" kata Naruto yang tersenyum pada Sasuke sambil menjulurkan tangannya._

_"Sasuke cepat kemari! Jangan ikuti kata-kata Naruto, dia itu bodoh!" kata Sakura yang kesal bercampur takut._

_"Maafkan aku Sakura … " kata Sasuke yang akhirnya dia memilih untuk ikut dengan Naruto. Tanpa menunggu lagi Sasuke segera berlari menuju pintu dimana sosok Naruto tengah berdiri menanti dirinya._

_"Ayo pergi Sasuke!" kata Naruto merasa senang karena Sasuke menyambut uluran tangannya._

_"Ya, ayo kita pergi!" balas Sasuke dengan senyuman._

_"JANGAN PERGI SASUKE!" Sakura berteriak sekencang mungkin, berharap teriakannya dapat menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Tetapi pemuda itu terus menjauh darinya dan menaiki kereta kuda bersama Naruto. Sakura akhirnya menangis kencang melihat kepergian Sasuke, calon suaminya dihari pernikahan mereka._

~o0o~

.

"Cepat kalian tangkap mereka! TANGKAP! BAGAIMANAPUN CARANYA TANGKAP DAN BAWA SASUKE KEPADAKU!" kata Sakura pada beberapa orang pengawal yang memang ada dan kebetulan sudah dipersiapkan disana.

"Baik nona Sakura!" jawab para pengawal itu dan bergegas mengejar Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dahulu melarikan diri.

.

"Kau benar-benar nekat Naruto!" kata Sasuke yang sekarang berada di dalam kereta bersama Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja?" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum melirik ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Hahahahaha, tapi aku senang!" jawab Sasuke tertawa bahagia.

"Hahahaha padahal aku benar-benar takut setengah mati tadi! Kupikir kau akan tetap teguh pada pendirianmu dan menolak ajakanku tadi!" balas Naruto mengutarakan kecemasannya tadi.

"Aku teringat semua ucapanmu Naruto, dan aku tak ingin membohongi perasaanku sendiri!" jawab Sasuke yang akhirnya memilih untuk mengedepankan perasaannya mulai dari sekarang.

"Nah, itu baru bagus!".

Tapi pelarian mereka tentu tidak mudah. Para pengawal yang dikirim Sakura mulai datang mengejar.

"Celaka mereka mengejar kita!" Sasuke berteriak panik saat melihat beberapa pengawal berkuda mengejar mereka dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Mereka pikir bisa mengalahkanku? Berpeganganlah Sasuke, aku akan mempercepat laju keretanya!" kata Naruto mendengus kesal pada para pengawal yang keras kepala itu.

"Baiklah!" Sasuke mengangguk cepat dan segera berpegangan dengan erat. Setelah melihat Sasuke berpegangan dalam posisi aman, Naruto mempercepat laju keretanya.

~o0o~

.

Kereta kuda yang dikendarai Naruto masuk menuju hutan, para pengawal yang sejak tadi mengikutinya terbelalak begitu tau kereta kuda yang ditumpangi Sasuke menuju wilayah perbatasan iblis.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, aku yakin mereka tak akan berani menyusul kita sampai sini!" kata Naruto yang ternyata memang sengaja melarikan diri ke hutan para iblis.

"Kita tak mungkin maju masuk kedalam, bagaimana ini ketua?" tanya salah satu pengawal bertanya pada seseorang yang sepertinya merupakan pimpinan dari para pengawal itu.

"Siapkan panah kalian! Kita akan menghentikannya dengan panah!" kata sang kapten sambil memberi aba-aba pada pasukannya.

"BERSIAP! TEMBAKKKKK!" teriak kapten mereka sambil memberi aba-aba pada tangannya. Seketika puluhan atau bahkan ratusan anak panah meluncur cepat menuju kereta kuda Naruto.

"Menunduk Naruto!" teriak Sasuke yang kaget dengan kejutan anak panah itu. Dengan sigap Naruto menunduk.

"Sial, mereka menembaki kita, niat sekali mereka! Padahal sedikit lagi kita akan lolos!" umpat Naruto yang kesal, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi.

'_Ayolah kumohon!'_ batin Naruto berdoa dan memacu keretanya lebih cepat lagi.

"Sasuke, kalau kubilang lompat, kau harus melompat ya! Aku yakin mereka pasti akan menembaki kita lagi!" kata Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk bersiap.

"Aku mengerti!" balas Sasuke yang kemudian membuka pintu kereta bersiap untuk melompat.

"SEKALI LAGI! TEMBAKKKK!" sekali lagi anak-anak panah itu diluncurkan dengan sasaran kereta kuda yang dinaiki Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Lompat sekarang Sasuke!" kata Naruto memberi aba-aba yang kemudian dia melompat turun dari kereta kuda.

"AWAS NARUTO!" Sasuke yang melihat Naruto dalam bahaya segera melindunginya dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

JLEB … JLEB!.

Beberapa anak panah itu tepat mengenai bahu dan kaki kiri Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke!" Naruto yang menyadarinya segera menyeret masuk Sasuke ke dalam hutan.

"Mereka lolos kapten!".

"Bagaimana ini di dalam berbahaya!".

"Serahkan pada kami kapten!" ternyata pasukan bala bantuan ikut mengejar. Pasukan ini datang menggunakan kereta yang menarik kandang-kandang yang di dalamnya terdapat anjing-anjing pemburu.

"Bagus, cepat lepaskan mereka!" perintah sang kapten menyuruh untuk membuka kandang-kandang itu.

"Sasuke ayo cepat berdiri, mereka berniat mengejar kita dengan anjing pemburu!" kata Naruto membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Aku tau … Ayo lari Naruto!" kata Sasuke berusaha berdiri meskipun dia harus menahan sakit yang teramat sangat di bahu dan kakinya.

"Cepat kejar mereka!" setelah menyuruh anjing-anjing itu mencium baju Sasuke yang sempat diberikan Sakura kepada mereka, anjing-anjing itu dengan ganas berlari memasuki hutan mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto yang ikut bersamanya.

* * *

Keduanya terus berlari sepanjang jalan, Naruto dapat berlari dengan cepat tapi Sasuke mulai terlihat lelah.

"Wof … Wof .. Wof!" terdengar suara anjing-anjing itu yang dengan cepat mengejar mereka. Bagi Naruto hal ini bukan masalah, tapi Sasuke yang sedang terluka menjadi kewalahan.

"Na-Naruto … Aku tidak akan bisa berlari lebih jauh lagi dari ini, kau pergi saja cepat!" kata Sasuke yang berlari agak tertinggal di belakang dari Naruto.

"Kau bicara apa Sasuke! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu! Ayo kita pergi sama-sama!" kata Naruto yang kemudian berlari menghampiri pemuda itu dan memapahnya untuk berlari.

"Jangan bodoh Naruto! Kita bisa sama-sama tertangkap! Kalau kau tertangkap siapa yang akan menyelamatkanku? Biarkan aku yang menjadi umpan!" kata Sasuke yang ngotot meminta Naruto untuk meninggalkannya.

"Tapi Sasuke … " Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia benar-benar sangat bimbang.

"Tenang saja Naruto, itupun kalau mereka bisa menangkapku. Aku sudah punya rencana" kata Sasuke yang kemudian berjalan kearah tepian tebing.

"Sasuke jangan nekat! Jangan lakukan itu Sasuke! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu?" Naruto nyaris tak percaya dengan rencana Sasuke. Pemuda itu berniat melompat dari tepian tebing.

"Cepat pergi Naruto! Anjing-anjing itu sudah semakin dekat!" Sasuke mendorong Naruto dengan keras untuk menjauhi dirinya.

"Sasuke … Aku mencintaimu Sasuke!" kata Naruto secara spontan tanpa dia sadari, reflek Naruto menutup mulutnya sendiri.

'_Bodoh, apa yang kukatakan barusan?'_ Naruto berpikir bingung kenapa kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah untuk menemukanku Naruto … Aishiteru yo … " balas Sasuke yang tersenyum sambil menatap lekat-lekat ke Naruto.

"Aku janji! Dan berjanjilah kau harus hidup dan selamat!" teriak Naruto yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasuke walaupun hatinya terasa berat.

'_Aku janji Naruto … Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi'_ kata Sasuke dalam hati dan bersiap untuk melompat.

.

"Grrrrr … Wof … Wof!" anjing-anjing itu sudah mengepung Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatap sinis pada anjing-anjing kiriman itu.

"Kejarlah aku kalau kalian bisa!" Sasuke langsung melompat dan anjing-anjing itu ikut melompat ke bawah.

"OUUUUUF!" Naruto dapat mendengar lolongan dari anjing-anjing itu. Mungkin anjing-anjing itu ikut terperosok kedalam karena mengejar Sasuke. Dalam hati Naruto terus berdoa agar Sasuke dapat selamat.

* * *

"Hah … Hah … Hah … Sasuke … SASUKE!" Naruto berteriak sekencang mungkin yang dia bisa untuk melepaskan emosinya yang sedang tidak stabil. Dia merasa bodoh meninggalkan Sasuke, kenapa tidak dia gunakan saja kekuatannya untuk melindungi Sasuke tadi.

"NARUTO!" ternyata sosok Kiba dan Gaara muncul secara bersamaan, keduanya turun dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Kiba, Gaara!" Naruto segera berlari dan memeluk kedua temannya, kemudian pemuda itu menangis sejadi-jadinya yang dia bisa.

"Maafkan kami terlambat Naruto … " kata Kiba yang mengetahui kejadian ini lewat cermin Jiraiya, tapi mereka tetap terlambat meskipun mereka sudah berusaha datang secepat yang mereka bisa.

"Ayo kita cari Sasuke!" kata Gaara diluar dugaan Kiba dan Naruto. Kiba tak bisa memprotes, dia hanya mengangguk setuju untuk membantu.

~o0o~

.

.

"Ergh … Aku masih selamat … " Sasuke yang sempat pingsan sesaat akhirnya terbangun. Aneh, padahal dia terjatuh cukup dalam tapi dia masih selamat.

"Anjing-anjing bodoh ini pantas mati" Sasuke melihat anjing-anjing yang tadi ikut melompat mengejarnya dalam keadaan mati semua.

"Aku harus segera mencari jalan keatas" tanpa menunda waktu Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya, walaupun dia harus berjalan dengan tertatih dia harus berhasil menemukan Naruto dan menepati janjinya.

.

"Kita sudah berputar-putar sampai tiga kali tapi tidak ada juga. Kau yakin Sasuke melompat kemari?" tanya Kiba yang mulai tak bisa diam, dia terbang kesana-kemari mencari sosok Sasuke.

"Aku yakin sekali Kiba! Tolonglah kita cari sekali lagi" kata Naruto dengan yakin.

"Ayolah, kita cari sekali Gaara" kata Gaara yang terlihat lebih sabar dari Kiba.

30 menit kemudian …

"Ah, tetap tidak ada juga Naruto!" teriak Kiba merasa frustasi dan kesal.

"Mungkin Sasuke sudah berjalan meninggalkan daerah ini Naruto. Kita cari ke tempat lain saja" kata Gaara yang juga ikut lelah mencari, hari sudah menjelang sore dan mereka belum juga menemukan Sasuke didaerah tempat dia terjatuh dan sekitarnya.

"Kurasa kau benar, mungkin dia sekarang sedang mencari jalan keatas" kata Naruto yang akhirnya mengikuti saran Gaara.

~o0o~

.

.

"Aku dimana? Tempat apa ini?" tanya Sasuke yang tanpa sadar berjalan tak tentu arah, tapi kenapa tempat yang dilihatnya kini tampak tidak asing baginya.

"Rasanya aku mengenal aroma ini … " Sasuke mencium wangi yang terasa _familiar_ diingatannya. Dia berjalan mencari asal aroma itu.

"Wanginya berasa dari sini rupanya" kata Sasuke sambil mendekati bunga anggrek yang berwarna putih dengan aroma yang khas. Bunga-bunga itu tumbuh disekitar danau yang ada disana.

"Aku lelah sekali … Rasanya aku ingin tidur … Sebentar saja … " Sasuke yang kelelahan akhirnya kembali jatuh pingsan di dekat sebuah danau.

Tak lama Kiba berhasil menemukan Sasuke yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di pinggiran danau.

"Hey, Naruto, Gaara! Cepat kesini! Aku menemukan Sasuke!" kata Kiba memanggil Naruto dan Gaara.

"Sasuke! Sasuke ayo bangun!" Naruto dengan cepat merangkul tubuh pemuda itu.

"Sasuke kumohon jangan mati!" Naruto berteriak cemas berusaha membangunkan pemuda itu.

"Jangan cemas Naruto. Dia punya ketahanan tubuh yang besar. Kalau orang biasa pasti sudah mati pas terjatuh dari tebing setinggi itu". Kata Gaara mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa Sasuke tidak bergerak Gaara?" tanya Naruto yang mulai menangisi Sasuke.

"Dia itu hanya pingsan karena kelelahan bodoh!" sambar Kiba dengan cepat, dia tidak suka melihat Naruto yang menangis seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau cepat membawa Sasuke pergi dari sini. Hutan ini akan sangat berbahaya di malam hari" kata Gaara memperingati kalau mereka sekarang berada di wilayah kekuasaan para iblis, dan hal ini tentu tidak baik bagi mereka semua.

"Kami harus pergi Naruto. Maaf kami hanya bisa membantumu sampai sini saja. Jaga dirimu baik-baik", ucap Kiba yang kemudian pergi terbang bersama Gaara meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

'_Kita juga harus pergi Sasuke … Terima kasih kau mau bertahan untuk ku'_ ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil tersenyum ketika menatap pemuda yang bernama Sasuke ini.

Akan pergi kemanakah mereka? Dan bagaimana kehidupan kedua orang berbeda ras itu selanjutnya?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Alurnya kecepetan kah? Ah, ya Sasuke memang sedikit melankolis disini. Alasannya karena dia belum sepenuhnya ingat siapa dirinya. Dan mungkin si Sasuke ini jadi terlihat lebih lemah dibanding Naruto.

Sasuke : Lemah lo bilang? *Aktifin sharingan*.

Author : Ampun mas, jangan sweot gitu dong! Tenang aja nanti lo gue bikin kuat!.

Sasuke : Nah gitu dong! Kan gue gak terima kalau posisi gue lebih lemah dibanding Naruto.

Author : Apa kata lo dah! Enjoy this chapie.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^V.**


	11. New Life

Author : Dichapter ini untuk sementara Naruto dan Sasuke saia bebaskan dari konflik, kasian kan kalau kena konflik mulu jadi satu chapter ini mereka bisa merasakan happy. Maaf untuk chapter yang pendek dan alur yang agak saia percepat. Still, please enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, transgender (later), chara death (still secret), sho-Ai.

Pairing : Main pair: NaruSasu, one sided SakuSasu, slight InoKiba.

Disclaimer : Naruto chara is not mine, belong to Masashi Kishimoto (MK). I just a fan.

* * *

**Angel Of Tears**

**Chapter 10**

**(New Life!)**

**.**

**.**

"Di-dimana aku?" Sasuke terbangun sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kepalanya masih agak sakit saat membuka matanya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" tampak sosok seorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan rambut dikuncir dan memakai kacamata bulat yang tipis sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke panik, jangan-jangan pria ini utusan dari ayahnya atau dari keluarga Haruno.

"Tenanglah, jangan cemas seperti itu. Namaku Kabuto, aku adalah dokter yang merawatmu selama beberapa hari kau pingsan" kata Kabuto menjelaskan identitas dirinya yang ternyata adalah seorang dokter.

"Naruto! Dimana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke kembali panik mencari sosok pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Apa dia yang kau maksud dengan Naruto?" tanya Kabuto sambil menunjuk sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah tertidur lelap dikasur sebelah milik Sasuke.

'_Syukurlah dia selamat'_ batin Sasuke bernafas lega saat melihat Naruto yang ternyata ada disisinya dan kini sedang tertidur.

"Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Masih banyak pasien yang harus kutangani. Dan, kalau bisa jangan ganggu anak itu" kata Kabuto sambil menunjuk Naruto yang masih terlelap. "Dia sudah hampir dua hari dua malam menjagamu tanpa tidur, jadi biarkanlah dia beristirahat jangan membangunkannya" sambung Kabuto lagi, kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Naruto … " Sasuke bergumam kecil sambil mendekati pemuda itu. "Aku terlalu banyak menyusahkanmu Naruto … Maafkan aku" kata Sasuke dengan suara pelan nyaris tak terdengar, tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto dengan lembut. Setelah itu Sasuke pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

~o0o~

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian Naruto akhirnya terbangun.

.

"HOAMM … Hemm … Lho? Sasuke tidak ada? Kemana Sasuke? Dokter, dokter!" Naruto yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya sangat terkejut ketika melihat sosok Sasuke menghilang dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan cepat dia berlari keluar ruangan sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Kabuto yang segera berlari saat mendengar teriakan Naruto yang histeris.

"Sasuke, temanku Sasuke kemana?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang pucat karena terlalu cemas.

"Jangan berisik Naruto! Baru kutinggal sebentar saja kau sudah membuat heboh seisi rumah sakit" kata Sasuke yang muncul dari lorong sambil melipat tangan didadanya.

"Sasuke! Kau dari mana saja? Kau kan masih sakit, aku mencemaskanmu!" kata Naruto yang kini berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pemuda itu.

"Aku akan jadi sakit kalau kau mengguncangkan tubuhku sekeras ini, Naruto!" omel Sasuke sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Naruto dari dirinya.

"Ma-maaf … Aku hanya takut kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu" balas Naruto setengah tertunduk dan merasa tidak enak dengan sikap bodohnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga harusnya minta maaf telah membuatmu cemas. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membangunkanmu tapi aku tidak tega" kata Sasuke ikut-ikutan minta maaf, sesaat terlihat semburat merah diwajah pemuda pucat itu. "Terimakasih sudah menjagaku Naruto" sambungnya lagi.

* * *

Sore harinya ...

.

.

"Jadi kalian akan pergi sore ini juga?" tanya Kabuto yang kelihatannya masih mencemaskan keadaan Sasuke.

"Iya, kami harus segera pergi. Dan jangan khawatir aku pasti akan menjaga Sasuke dengan segenap jiwaku!" jawab Naruto sambil tertawa renyah, dia terpaksa menceritakan semuanya pada Kabuto yang memang sudah curiga sejak hari pertama mereka datang, lagipula Naruto merasa yakin Kabuto orang yang bisa dipercaya dan tidak akan membocorkan keberadaan mereka di Iwagakure ini.

"Baiklah kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusan kalian, ini ada sedikit bekal untuk kalian. Maaf hanya bisa memberikan itu" kata Kabuto sambil menyerahkan sekotak obat-obatan pada keduanya.

"Terimakasih paman! Kami berangkat dulu, sampai jumpa lagi!" kata Naruto menerima obat-obatan yang diberikan Kabuto. Keduanya pergi menelusuri jalan dan menghilang di tengah keramaian kota.

.

"Kita mau kemana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Kau maunya kemana?" Naruto malah bertanya balik pada Sasuke, membuat pemuda yang berjalan disebelahnya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kemana saja, asal jauh dari orang suruhan ayahku juga keluarga Haruno" jawab Sasuke setengah mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku!" kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi bersemangat dan menarik tangan Sasuke. Keduanya berlari dan memasuki sebuah gang kecil yang ada di kota itu. Dan keduanya tiba disuatu tempat yang jauh dari keramaian.

~o0o~

.

"Kita mau apa kemari Naruto?" tanya Sasuke begitu mereka berhenti disebuah gang kecil dan disekitarnya berderet rumah-rumah dengan bentuk yang sederhana dan manis.

"Permisi! Apakah ada orang? Hallo!" Naruto mengetuk salah satu pintu rumah tersebut berharap ada seseorang yang keluar dari sana.

Tak lama pintu pun terbuka, dari dalamnya keluar seorang laki-laki dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan berjalan setengah membungkuk. Rambutnya dikuncir tinggi keatas, mungkin bisa dikatakan mirip dengan nanas.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan malas.

"Maaf, apa boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanya Naruto berusaha memberi senyuman pada pemuda malas di depannya ini.

"Kalau mau tanya sesuatu cepat katakan" balas pemuda itu tidak sabaran sambil menggaruk-garuk punggungnya.

"Apa salah satu rumah yang ada disini disewakan?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk sederet rumah yang berjajar rapih.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu yang sepertinya kali ini sedikit menanggapi Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kami mau menyewa salah satu rumah itu, apa kau bisa memberitahu kami dimana kami bisa bertemu pemilik rumahnya?" tanya Naruto dengan senang.

"Aku pemilik rumahnya!" kata sang pemuda yang ternyata adalah sang pemilik dari rumah-rumah itu.

"Kebetulan sekali! Kami ingin menyewa, apa boleh? Dan apa saja syaratnya?" tanya Naruto dengan mata membulat.

"Naruto kemari sebentar!" Sasuke secara tiba-tiba menarik tangan Naruto agak menjauh dari sang pemilik rumah itu.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang heran mendadak Sasuke menariknya begitu saja.

"Kau mau menyewa rumah disini? Memangnya kau punya uang?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa tidak yakin.

"Tenang saja! Teman-teman sempat memberikan uang kepadaku, katanya aku harus membawamu pergi jauh" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dan segera menghampiri sang pemilik rumah yang sudah mulai bosan itu.

'_Teman-teman … Apa yang dimaksud Naruto adalah mereka … '_ pikir Sasuke yang kemudian teringat akan ketiga pelayan setianya, Jugo, Ayame dan Tayuya.

"Hey, kalian jadi menyewa atau tidak?" tanya sang pemilik rumah itu dengan nada suara bosan.

"Tentu saja jadi. Berapa biaya yang harus ku keluarkan?" tanya Naruto setengah terburu-buru menjawab pertanyaan sang pemilik rumah.

"Uang muka bayar satu juta ryo! Dan untuk bulan selanjutnya kalian bisa membayar lima ratus ribu ryo" jawab sang pemuda menjelaskan biaya dari tempat yang akan mereka sewa.

"Baiklah, ini uang mukanya" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan uang muka kepada sang pemuda. "Dan ini, untuk biaya selama setengah tahun kedepan" sambungnya lagi sambil menyerahkan uang sebesar tiga juta ryo.

"Baiklah, pembayaran kuterima. Sebelum itu namaku Shikamaru Nara, siapa nama kalian?" tanya pemuda itu yang bernama Shikamaru Nara.

"Aku Naruto dan itu U-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah memotong.

"Namaku Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke saja" kata Sasuke cepat membuat Shikamaru sempat menaikkan alisnya sedikit.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kalian tunggu dulu disini sebentar" kata sang pemuda yang kelihatannya tidak curiga pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Tak berapa lama Shikamaru kembali muncul sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci rumah yang akan ditempati Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Rumah kalian ada dipaling belakang sana" kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah sederhana diurutan paling terakhir.

"Terimakasih Shikamaru. Ayo Sasuke!" Naruto dengan senang melangkahkan kakinya berjalan sambil menarik Sasuke.

* * *

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, mereka berdua sekarang sudah berada di dalam rumah tersebut.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Sasuke bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Yah rumahnya … Maaf ya, mungkin tidak sebesar dan sebagus rumahmu, tapi … Tapi kuharap kau bisa nyaman disini" kata Naruto menatap serius kepada Sasuke yang terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Kau ini bodoh! Kemanapun perginya, aku akan merasa nyaman asal … Asal kau selalu ada didekatku Naruto" jawab Sasuke yang berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Eh? Benarkah begitu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dan langsung memeluk pemuda itu. Yang dipeluk langsung gelagapan tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Naruto lepaskan pelukanmu tolong!" kata Sasuke yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Hahahaha, aku hanya senang mendengar jawabanmu Sasuke !" kata Naruto sambil tertawa renyah.

"Naruto … Apa kata-katamu waktu di hutan itu sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Sasuke mengingat apa yang waktu itu diucapkan Naruto kepadanya.

"Aku … Tentu saja aku serius Sasuke, aku juga tidak tau kenapa perasaanku bergejolak begitu saja … Kalau kau keberatan aku akan berusaha menghentikan perasaanku padamu kalau kau mau" jawab Naruto dengan sangat berhati-hati, jujur dia takut. Takut kalau Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkannya karena perasaannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan Naruto, karena akupun juga sama" jawab Sasuke yang sepertinya membalas perasaan Naruto.

"Sasuke, mulai sekarang aku janji kita akan selalu bersama. Aku juga janji tidak akan ada satupun orang yang bisa memisahkan kita!" kata Naruto membuat janji pada Sasuke.

"Berjanjilah untuk saling mencari kalau suatu saat kita berpisah" timpal Sasuke.

"Iya, mari berjanji selamanya!" keduanya saling mengikat janji. Dan mulai hari itu mereka akan membuka lembaran hidup baru sebagai Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru.

Tapi apakah kehidupan mereka bisa selamanya damai dan bahagia seperti itu?

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Oke, alur agak kecepetan dan pendek! Karena pas lagi ngetik tiba-tiba pikiran saia jadi buntu karena salah satu cengiran ajaib milik temen yang kebetulan lagi nginep disini ... Cengiran khas setan itu akhirnya bisa kulihat juga di real, langsung buyar sudah ide saia ck ck ck.

Tampaknya Orochimaru sama Kabuto kebagian peran baik disini (sekali-kali lah).

Kabuto&Orochimaru : *Sembah sujud, udah bosen jadi jahat mulu*.

Author : Saran dan kritiknya boleh kirim lewat reviews or Pm me.

.

.

**HAPPY READ MINNA ^_^V.**


	12. Naruto true identity

Riku : Cuma bantu publish cerita dia sama bantu edir, author yang asli lagi bermasalah sama kondisinya. Yap, dia berencana untuk menamatkan cerita ini, dulu jadi ijin dari cerita dia yang lain sementara. Cerita ini aslinya udah selesai dia ketik tinggal di edit, I'll try to help him. Sorry kalau editan gue banyak yang kurang, gak biasa. THX udah baca, dan review.

Warning : T rate, chara death, sho-Ai, transgender.

Pairing : NaruSasu, one sided SakuSasu, slight InoKiba.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Angel Of Tears**

**Chapter 11**

**(Naruto true identity)**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah berjalan dua bulan, Sasuke dan Naruto menjalani kehidupannya bersama dengan damai di kota kecil Iwagakure. Pagi itu seperti biasa, Naruto bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja. Ya, atas keputusan bersama Naruto bekerja menjadi salah satu pelayan toko di kota itu. Itu semua dengan alasan demi keamanan Sasuke, tentu keduanya tidak ingin kalau mereka bertemu dengan orang yang mengenal Sasuke dan langsung melaporkan keberadaannya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Sasuke. Kau baik-baik di rumah ya!" kata Naruto yang pergi dengan terburu-buru sampai tidak sempat sarapan. Hari ini adalah hari spesial karena tempat dimana Naruto bekerja akan merayakan hari ulang tahun dari toko tersebut yang sudah berdiri selama dua puluh tahun.

"Hati-hati dijalan Naruto! Bekalmu sudah kumasukkan di dalam tasmu!" balas Sasuke meneriaki pemuda pirang itu dari depan pintu.

"Semangat sekali anak itu hari ini" kata Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto berlari tadi.

"Iya, hari ini dia bilang akan sangat sibuk dan mungkin akan pulang terlambat dari biasanya. Shikamaru-kun mau makan siang disini?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku ada janji dengan teman mau makan ditempatnya" balas Shikamaru yang kemudian berjalan pergi.

Dari kejauhan tampak ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke.

"Itu Sasuke … " Sakura bergumam kecil. Dia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke dari kejauhan. Dalam hati dia merasa sakit, kenapa Sasuke lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama dengan Naruto daripada menikah dengan dirinya.

Berangkat dari perasaan sakit hati itu Sakura menemui penyihir Danzo untuk mencari Sasuke, dan sekarang saatnya untuk membalas dendam pada Sasuke dan Naruto yang telah mempermalukan dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah disini dan tak bisa mundur lagi. Kata tuan Danzo aku harus memberikan benda ini pada Sasuke dan bisa membuat Sasuke memberikan ini pada Naruto" Sakura menggenggam erat sebuah benda kecil yang berada ditangannya. Dengan langkah mantap dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke tidak akan mengenali dirinya, karena rupa dan wujud Sakura sudah berubah menjadi seorang nenek, semua ini berkat sihir Danzo. Sakura rela melakukan ini semua agar bisa mendapatkan Sasuke kembali.

.

"Permisi anak muda" sapa Sakura dengan suara parau kepada Sasuke yang sedang menyirami beberapa bunga di depan.

"Iya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura yang sedang menyamar jadi nenek-nenek.

"Anak muda, maukah kau membeli ini? Aku sedang butuh uang untuk biaya berobat ke dokter" kata Sakura yang kemudian mengeluarkan benda yang sedari tadi sudah digenggamnya erat.

'_Kasihan sekali nenek ini'_ pikir Sasuke sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang kelihatan begitu lusuh dan kuyu.

"Benda itu apa, nek?" tanya Sasuke ingin tau tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun.

"Ini adalah benda ajaib. Ini mampu mengobati tubuh yang pegal-pegal dan rasa nyeri dipunggung. Sangat ampuh dan sudah terkenal di desa nenek" jawab Sakura yang sekarang sedang beraksi untuk membuat Sasuke tertipu dan tertarik.

"Baiklah aku beli, berapa harganya?" tanya Sasuke yang terpedaya oleh akal licik Sakura.

"Ini ambil untukmu saja, anak manis" kata Sakura yang menyerahkan benda itu ke tangan Sasuke, Sakura bahkan sempat mengelus wajah Sasuke sedikit.

"Benarkah? Bukankah tadi nenek bilang butuh uang?" kata Sasuke mulai merasa aneh dengan nenek di depannya ini.

"Anggap saja kau sedang beruntung anak muda" jawab Sakura yang kemudian segera pergi dari tempat itu. Dalam hati dia tertawa puas, Sasuke benar-benar tertipu. Dan dia ingin sekali mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

'_Orang yang aneh'_ batin Sasuke sambil melihat nenek itu perlahan berjalan menjauhinya. _'Tapi tidak apa-apa, kuberikan pada Naruto saja. Kebetulan akhir-akhir ini dia sering mengeluh sakit pada pinggannya' _kata Sasuke dalam hati sambil tersenyum senang dan membawa benda itu masuk untuk diberikan nanti pada Naruto.

* * *

SREKKK!

"AWASSSS!" teriak Kiba yang kemudian terjatuh dari atas, hampir saja dia menimpa seseorang.

"Aduh, siapa sih tidak hati-hati sekali!" terdengar suara seorang gadis merutuk kesal.

"Maaf, aku tadi terbang sambil mengantuk dan membuatku terjatuh. Maaf ya … I-Ino!" Kiba yang tengah meminta maaf terkejut kalau orang yang di depannya adalah Ino.

"Kiba!" balas Ino tak kalah terkejutnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengira akan bertemu Kiba kembali.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" keduanya melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama secara bersamaan.

"Ah, kau duluan!" kata keduanya lagi bersama-sama.

"Baiklah, aku dulu!" kata Kiba pada akhirnya. "Begini, aku diperintahkan untuk mencari Naruto, kau tau Jiraiya-sama sedang melakukan pengembaraan jadi kami tidak bisa memakai cermin ajaib miliknya, benar-benar merepotkan!" kata Kiba lagi yang mengeluhkan betapa sulitnya dia mencari Naruto, bahkan dia tidak tidur dari kemarin makanya dia sangat mengantuk sekali.

"Jadi mereka berdua belum ditemukan ya … " kata Ino bergumam kecil.

"Tapi tadi pagi sekali aku bertemu dengan Sakura, dan kelihatannya dia senang sekali. Dia bilang dia akan membawa Sasuke pulang … Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya" Ino mulai menceritakan tentang Sakura yang sikapnya agak aneh.

'_Apa jangan-jangan gadis itu sudah berhasil menemukan Sasuke?'_ batin Kiba mulai curiga.

"Ino, kau tau kemana Sakura pergi?" tanya Kiba yang merasa yakin ini ada kaitannya dengan keberadaan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi kita bisa tanya pelayan di rumahnya. Bagaimana, kau mau ikut?" tanya Ino menawarkan bantuan.

"Tentu saja! Ayo kita pergi!" kata Kiba antusias sambil menarik tangan Ino hendak memasuki kota ketika tiba-tiba Ino menarik Kiba ke sisinya.

"Kiba, kau ini bodoh ya! Kalau sampai terlihat orang lain bagaimana?" kata Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sayap Kiba.

"Oh, iya aku lupa!" balas Kiba sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Nah kalau begini bagaimana?" tanya Kiba yang kemudian menghilangkan sayapnya agar tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar.

"Yah, lumayan. Ayo kita pergi" kata Ino tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Di dalam rumah kediaman Haruno ...

.

.

"Ke Iwagakure?" Ino sudah berada di kediaman Sakura dan sedang menanyakan perihal kepergian Sakura ke salah satu seorang pelayan disana.

"Iya, nona Sakura pergi kesana seorang diri" jawab pelayan itu sambil sesekali mengelap perabotan rumah. Pagi hari adalah saat yang sibuk bagi semua pelayan dikediaman Haruno untuk bersih-bersih.

"Apa Sakura mengatakan mau apa dia kesana?" tanya Ino penasaran. Tidak biasanya seorang Sakura mau pergi ke sebuah kota kecil yang cukup jauh dan hanya seorang diri tanpa ditemani pengawal.

"Nona Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya bilang mau ke Iwagakure untuk menemui seseorang" kata pelayan itu lagi yang juga tidak tau alasan Sakura pergi kesana.

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Oh, ya sampaikan salamku pada paman dan bibi ya" kata Ino yang kemudian berpamitan.

~o0o~

.

"Ini benar-benar aneh, tidak biasanya Sakura pergi jauh hanya seorang diri" kata Ino baru bisa mengeluarkan pikirannya setelah keluar dari kediaman Haruno.

"Apa mungkin orang yang dimaksud pelayan tadi adalah Sasuke?" Kiba yang sejak tadi diam saja akhirnya berkomentar juga.

" … " Ino tidak berkomentar dia hanya mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Begini saja, aku akan pergi ke Iwagakure. Dan kau pantau keadaan disini, bagaimana? Aku janji akan memberikan kabar kalau aku berhasil menemukan Sasuke" kata Kiba yang sepertinya sudah mempercayai Ino sepenuhnya.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Tapi Kiba, berhasil atau tidaknya kamu menemukan Sasuke … Tetap kembalilah" kata Ino penuh makna. Kiba mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum, kemudian pemuda itu mengepakkan sayapnya dan pergi terbang tinggi. Kiba melesat meninggalkan Ino yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

.

"Kiba!" tak lama datang dua orang angels Neji dan Gaara.

"Kau yakin Naruto ada di Iwagakure bersama dengan Sasuke?" tanya Neji yang sudah mendapat kontak dari Kiba (mereka bisa kontak lewat telepati satu sama lain).

"Ya, aku yakin sekali. Kali ini pasti kita menemukan Naruto!" kata Kiba tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat kesana!" kata Gaara yang terbang lebih dulu dan diikuti Neji serta Kiba dibelakangnya.

* * *

Malam tiba di kota Iwagakure …

.

.

"Terimakasih atas makan malamnya!" kata Naruto berkata dengan senang sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Oh, ya Naruto. Aku ada sesuatu untukmu" kata Sasuke yang kemudian berlari kecil menuju kamarnya (SasuNaru kagak sekamar), dan tak lama pemuda raven itu kembali keluar sambil membawa sebuah kotak.

"Apa itu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto melirik benda yang dipegang Sasuke saat ini.

"Kau sering mengeluh pegal-pegal bukan? Nah, ini obat yang bisa menghilangkan rasa pegalmu itu!" kata Sasuke dengan bangga dan berharap Naruto menerima pemberiannya.

"Wah, benarkah?" Naruto berkata dengan antusias dan menerima pemberian Sasuke.

'_Hmm … Obat ini kenapa aromanya mirip aroma bunga di hutan para angels ya …_ ' batin Naruto mulai merasa sedikit aneh dengan obat yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Sasuke … Darimana kau dapat benda ini?" tanya Naruto dengan firasat tidak enak.

"Oh, itu dari seorang nenek penjual obat. Yah, obat itu berasal dari desanya yang dia bawa ke kota" jawab Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Begitu ya … Aku coba dulu ya!" balas Naruto yang kemudian menampik rasa curiganya. Pasti hanya kebetulan saja memiliki aroma yang sama. Naruto pergi ke kamarnya untuk memakai obat itu.

.

"Argh, kalau begini akan lama ketemunya!" dengus Kiba setengah frustasi, mereka terpaksa mencari Naruto di kota itu saat semua orang tengah terlelap, karena mereka tidak mungkin menampakkan diri saat kota masih ramai.

"Bersabarlah Kiba!" kata Gaara ikut mendesah pelan, dia sebenarnya juga sama kesalnya seperti Kiba, hanya saja Gaara lebih memilih diam.

"Sudah jangan menggerutu terus Kiba! Ayo kita cari!" kata Neji yang dari tadi sudah tidak tahan mendengar keluhan Kiba.

"ARGHHHHH!" terdengar raungan keras dari sebuah gang kecil di sudut kota itu. Merasa curiga Neji, Gaara serta Kiba segera pergi kesana.

* * *

"Na-Naruto kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang panik dan langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Naruto tanpa berpikir panjang lagi.

"Naruto … Kau … " Sasuke ternganga melihat Naruto yang kini sedang menahan kesakitan akibat tumbuhnya sayap di belakang punggungnya. Sayap-sayap yang baru tumbuh itu menggugurkan beberapa helai bulu-bulu sayapnya dan berjatuhan.

"I-ini … Ini tidak mungkin … Kau seorang angels … " Sasuke menatap tidak percaya melihat Naruto yang berubah menjadi seorang angels, dia berjalan mundur sampai menabrak dinding dan menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dengan lemas.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah Sasuke mengetahui Naruto adalah seorang angels?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Riku : Saran, kritik, saran diterima. Dan kalau mau memberi _flame_ tolong yang berbobot (gue udah baca beberapa _flammer _di fic dia yang sepertinya hanya modal kata pedes doang tapi gak tau apa-apa, seperti di salah satu story dia, _notice_ kok di _flame_? *Sweatdrop*).

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^^.**


	13. Break!

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Pairing : NaruXSasu, one sided SakuXSasu, slight InoXKiba**

**Warning : T rate, transgender, Chara death.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Angel Of Tears**

**Chapter 12**

**(Break!)**

**.**

**.**

_Flashback_

"_ARGHHHHH!" terdengar raungan keras dari sebuah gang kecil di sudut kota itu. Merasa curiga Neji, Gaara serta Kiba segera pergi kesana._

"_Na-Naruto kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang panik dan langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Naruto tanpa berpikir panjang lagi._

"_Naruto … Kau … " Sasuke ternganga melihat Naruto yang kini sedang menahan kesakitan akibat tumbuhnya sayap di belakang punggungnya. Sayap-sayap yang baru tumbuh itu mengugurkan beberapa helai bulu-bulu sayapnya dan berjatuhan._

"_I-ini … Ini tidak mungkin … Kau seorang angels … " Sasuke menatap tidak percaya melihat Naruto yang berubah menjadi seorang angels, dia berjalan mundur sampai menabrak dinding dan menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dengan lemas._

_End flashback._

"Sasuke … Kumohon jangan takut dulu, berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semua ini" kata Naruto sambil mendekati Sasuke dan mencoba untuk meraih bahu pemuda itu.

"TIDAK!" dengan cepat Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto yang hendak menyetuhnya sambil berteriak kencang.

"Sa-Sasuke … ?" Naruto menatap bingung pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian seketika. Dia terpaku mematung tanpa bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tatapan Sasuke yang mendadak begitu dingin padanya membuat tubuh Naruto membeku, seolah tak bisa bergerak.

.

"Katanya Sasuke akan pergi dari Naruto, mana buktinya!" Sakura yang ternyata bersembunyi dibalik lorong bersama Danzo sedang berceloteh ketus.

"Bersabarlah nona Sakura. Anda percaya pada saya, sebentar lagi Sasuke akan meninggalkan Naruto" balas Danzo tenang sambil menyeringai licik di belakang Sakura. Obat yang dia berikan pada Sakura itu adalah obat yang dia temukan di hutan, dan obat itu khusus bagi para angels untuk menumbuhkan kembali sayapnya dan tentunya benda itu pasti milik ras angels. Selain itu Danzo sudah tau perihal mengenai Sasuke dan Naruto. Untuk seorang penyihir seperti dirinya hal yang wajar mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu.

"Kalau tidak berhasil juga kau akan mendapatkan hukuman!" balas Sakura mengancam dengan galak, tapi Danzo hanya tersenyum melecehkan yang tidak Sakura lihat.

* * *

"Pergi … PERGI DARIKU NARUTO!" Sasuke berteriak histeris meminta Naruto menjauhinya.

"Sasuke … Kenapa?" Naruto masih tidak percaya melihat reaksi Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Perlu satu hal yang harus kau tau, aku sangat membenci ras angles!" kata Sasuke dengan penuh kemarahan sambil menatap Naruto.

"Sasuke … " Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menyebut nama pemuda di depannya dengan lemah.

"Sasuke jangan pergi!" teriak Naruto yang mendadak melihat Sasuke berlari meninggalkannya. Dengan cepat Naruto menghadang jalan pemuda tersebut.

"Minggir kau Naruto!" Sasuke reflek langsung mencengkram tangan Naruto dan melempar pemuda itu hingga menabrak tembok di sebelahnya. Entah darimana kekuatan yang didapat Sasuke, dia melempar Naruto hingga membuat retakan besar di tembok itu.

"Sasuke, jangan pergi … " Naruto tetap mengucapkan kata-kata sama, dia sama sekali tidak ingin Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya. Sekali lagi Naruto mencoba menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang menjauh dariku!" bentak Sasuke yang kemudian menatap Naruto dengan tatapan amarah dan bola mata Sasuke mendadak berubah menjadi merah menyala. Dia menatap Naruto dan tanpa sadar kekuatan Sasuke yang tersembunyi keluar. Sasuke membakar Naruto!.

"Argh … Panas … " Naruto mengerang kesakitan tanpa perlawanan, dia berguling berusaha memadamkan tubuhnya yang terbakar, entah karena apa dia juga tidak tau. Tapi Neji, Kiba dan Gaara yang mengawasi tidak tinggal diam. Ketiganya segera menerobos masuk lewat jendela.

"HENTIKAN SASUKE!" teriak Neji dengan lantang.

'_A-apa yang barusan kulakukan … ?'_ Sasuke berpikir bingung, dia seperti melakukan sesuatu diluar kendalinya. Sasuke melihat para angles berkumpul dan juga Naruto yang sedang terengah-engah.

"Aku akan pergi Naruto, dan jangan pernah mengikuti atau mencariku. Anggap saja kita tidak saling mengenal!" kata Sasuke dingin dan kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

.

'_Itu Sasuke!'_ batin Sakura berteriak senang ketika dilihatnya pemuda berambut hitam itu keluar.

"Ini saatnya giliran anda nona Sakura" kata Danzo menyuruh Sakura maju menemui Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" tanpa menunggu banyak waktu lagi Sakura bergegas berteriak dan berlari menghampiri pemuda yang tengah berjalan kebingungan itu.

"Sakura?" balas Sasuke yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura secara tak terduga disana.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Salah satu pengawal ku yang berhasil mengikuti kalian memberikan informasi tentang kalian kepadaku" jawab Sakura mengarang, tentu saja karena yang sebenarnya dia meminta bantuan kepada seorang penyihir bernama Danzo. "Ah, sudahlah lupakan itu, sekarang ayo kita pulang Sasuke! Yang lain sangat mencemaskan keadaanmu Sasuke!" kata Sakura mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku akan pulang" jawab Sasuke singkat, baginya saat ini dia sudah memiliki tujuan lagi. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak tau mau bagaimana setelah pulang nanti.

* * *

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau tidak usah mengejar Sasuke lagi!" sergah Kiba berusaha menahan Naruto.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke pergi begitu saja!" balas Naruto keras kepala, sepertinya tidak mengindahkan sakit yang tadi dia rasakan akibat serangan Sasuke (yang tidak dia ketahui serangan itu berasal dari Sasuke).

"Cih, menyebalkan! Sasuke selalu saja membuatmu terluka. Sama seperti dulu, dia membuatmu harus-" tanpa sadar Kiba hampir saja mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya dia katakan kalau bukan karena Neji yang dengan cepat memotongnya.

"KIBA!" Neji segera memotong kalimat Kiba barusan dengan cara membentak pemuda itu. Kiba dengan cepat menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan.

'_Ha-hampir saja aku membocorkan siapa Naruto sebenarnya!'_ batin Kiba panik sambil menatap Naruto yang kini tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan Kiba? Dulu? Apa yang kau maksud dengan dulu?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap tajam kearah Kiba yang kini tak berani menatapnya.

"Bukan apa-apa Naruto, Kiba hanya salah bicara" kata Gaara berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Itu benar, lebih baik kita pulang saja" timpal Neji.

"TIDAK!" teriak Naruto sambil mendorong Neji dan Gaara yang sedang berusaha membantunya beridiri.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya Kiba! Sejak awal aku sudah merasa ada yang aneh! Kalian seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!" kata Naruto yang kini mencengkram leher baju Kiba, dia benar-benar ingin tau apa yang disembunyikan Kiba dan yang lainnya selama ini.

"TIDAK ADA APA-APA NARUTO!" balas Kiba berteriak kasar pada Naruto dan melepaskan cengkraman Naruto dari leher bajunya.

"Baik kalau begitu! Kalau kalian tidak mau memberitahu ku, akan aku cari tau sendiri!" jawab Naruto yang mendadak berdiri dan pergi dengan cepat dari sana.

"NARUTO!" teriak ketiga temannya.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau Kiba!" kata Neji kesal menyalahkan mulut Kiba yang tidak bisa dia jaga.

"Jangan bertengkar lagi, lebih baik kita kejar Naruto!" kata Gaara bijak. Ketiganya segera keluar dari rumah itu.

* * *

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut diluar!" omel Shikamaru yang kesal dengan keributan yang terjadi, dengan cepat dia mengecek.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku pasti sedang bermimpi!" ucap Shikamaru tidak percaya saat membuka pintu rumah yang dia sewakan ke Naruto dan Sasuke, dia melihat tiga sosok angles terbang keluar dari pintu tersebut.

~o0o~

.

.

"Kiba menyebalkan! Neji dan Gaara juga! Kenapa mereka semua seperti bersengkongkol!" gerutu Naruto kesal tanpa sadar ada seorang iblis yang sejak tadi mengikutinya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang kesal, eh … Naruto?" tanya iblis itu yang ternyata dikenal Naruto, dia adalah Hidan.

"Hidan! Kau mengikutiku ya!" tuduh Naruto kesal, untuk suatu alasan Naruto merasa tidak perlu takut dengan iblis yang satu ini.

"Anggap saja hanya kebetulan" balas Hidan santai sambil menyeringai. "Aku tau apa yang membuatmu kesal saat ini … Teman-temanmu itu tidak ada satupun yang mau bicara tentang dirimu bukan? Bukankah selama ini kau merasakan hal yang aneh?" tanya Hidan yang sepertinya mengetahui hal yang ingin diketahui Naruto saat ini.

"Apa kau tau sesuatu? Cepat katakan!" Naruto berkata dengan tidak sabar, ada amarah yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya.

"Tentu aku tau … Kau itu sama seperti kami, kau itu iblis" ucap Hidan, Naruto diam terpaku mendengar omongan Hidan.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Kau pasti bohong! Kau pasti mengatakan hal itu untuk menjebakku bukan!" kata Naruto tidak percaya dengan ucapan Hidan, dia iblis dan tidak seharusnya dia mempercayai iblis. Tapi untuk suatu alasan yang dia tidak mengerti, dia merasa kalau iblis di depannya ini sedang tidak berbohong.

"Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya? Darah itu mengalir di dalam tubuhmu, Naruto!" kata Hidan kembali membuat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah.

"Naruto! Jangan percaya kata-katanya!" teriak Neji yang datang bersama Gaara serta Kiba. Ketiganya segera melindungi Naruto dari Hidan.

"Kalian Mengganggu saja!" desis Hidan kesal sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Jangan dengarkan ucapannya Naruto, dia sedang berbohong!" kata Neji sambil menunjuk Hidan dengan sengit.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian menyembunyikan semuanya dari Naruto? Sudah saatnya dia tau!" kata Hidan yang setengah kesal.

"Aku bisa memberitahu semuanya kepadamu Naruto" mendadak muncul seorang iblis lagi di belakang Naruto. Iblis itu memiliki rambut kuning menyala sama seperti Naruto, hanya saja wajahnya penuh dengan tindikan.

Melihat kedatangan iblis lain tepat di belakang mereka membuat Neji, Kiba dan Gaara sontak mundur menghindari iblis itu, kecuali Naruto yang hanya diam saja.

"Kau bisa memberitahu semuanya padaku?" tanya Naruto penuh rasa keingintahuan dan rasa bosan. Dia sudah muak selama ini terus dibohongi.

"Ikutlah denganku Naruto" kata iblis itu menawarkan Naruto untuk ikut dengannya.

"Jangan mau terbujuk Naruto!" kata Kiba cepat. Dia, Neji dan Gaara berusaha menghampiri Naruto, tapi langkah mereka terhenti ketika sebuah sabit yang dijulurkan Hidan menghalangi mereka.

"Jangan ganggu mereka" kata Hidan sambil memamerkan seringai iblisnya.

"Kau yang jangan ganggu kami!" Kiba balik menggertak sambil mengeluarkan taring di mulutnya.

"Kalau berani lawan aku" kata Hidan yang kemudian berdiri di depan Kiba, Gaara dan Neji sambil memamerkan sabitnya.

"Kau pikir kami takut!" Gaara yang dari tadi diam saja akhirnya terpancing juga emosinya, pasir sudah mengelilingi tubuhnya, tampak dia akan bersiap menyerang.

"Tiga lawan satu ya ... Hmm, berat juga" kata Hidan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dia tersenyum licik sambil menatap Gaara.

"TAK MASALAH!" kata Hidan yang secara mendadak menyerang Gaara dengan cepat. Tapi Gaara lebih cepat menghindar dari serangan Hidan.

"Heh ... " Hidan kembali menyeringai melihat Gaara yang berhasil menghindari serangannya.

* * *

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto yang kini sedang berjalan mengikuti iblis di depannya itu.

"Jangan khawatir, kau ikuti saja aku" jawabnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang.

Apa yang akan ditunjukkan iblis itu pada Naruto?.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Review, saran dan kritik silahkan, kritik membangun sangat diterima.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^v.**


	14. Rebirth

Author : I try my best to write this chapter, hope everyone like it! Dan di chapter ini Naruto resmi jadi perempuan (soal namanya menjadi Kyuubi maaf kalau jelek, saia kurang tau nama yang bagus buat dia, dan memberinya nama Naruko kurang mengena sepertinya). Enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, chara death, transgender.

Pairing : NaruSasu, one sided SakuSasu, slight InoKiba.

Disclaimer : Yang punya Naruto cs Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Angel Of Tears**

**Chapter 13**

**(Rebirth)**

**.**

**.**

"Dimana kita?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling. Sekarang dirinya berada disuatu tempat yang ditumbuhi banyak pohon apel dan di tengahnya terdapat danau ukuran kecil.

"Hutan kehidupan, salah satu wilayah kebanggaan dari ras kami" jawab orang tersebut.

"Kau … Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto sedikit canggung karena sejak tadi sosok di depannya ini hanya berjalan mendahuluinya, Naruto sama sekali belum mengenal pria di depannya ini.

"Aku Pein, pemimpin ras iblis" jawab Pein singkat.

DEG!

'_Pein … Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya'_ batin Naruto merasakan getaran hebat di dadanya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak bermaksud jahat padamu" kata Pein sambil melirik kearah Naruto yang masih memegangi dadanya.

"Lalu, apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Naruto berusaha menguatkan pijakan kakinya, yang kini tengah merasa lelah. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan tadi.

"Ini adalah pohon kehidupan, dan ini adalah buah kehidupan" jawab Pein sambil memetik sebuah apel dari salah satu pohon lalu menyerahkannya kepada Naruto, memaksa pemuda pirang itu untuk memegang buah yang dia berikan.

"Apel … Kehidupan?" gumam Naruto bertanya kecil sambil menatap buah apel yang sekarang berada di dalam genggamannya.

"Benar, bukankah kau ingin mengetahui masa lalumu Naruto?" kata Pein yang bertanya balik pada Naruto sambil memamerkan seringai kecilnya.

"Makanlah apel itu, kau akan ingat kembali apa saja yang kau alami di masa lalu, juga … Mengembalikan dirimu yang sebenarnya" lanjut Pein sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan Naruto ke buah itu, agar Naruto mau memakannya.

'_Apa aku bisa percaya dengan semua omongannya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia berbohong?'_ batin Naruto setengah ragu.

"Aku tidak akan membohongimu Naruto, karena … " ucapan Pein terputus seperti menyisakan tanda tanya besar dibenak Naruto, apa maksud dari perkataannya barusan.

"Yah, tapi aku tidak memaksa. Kalau kau ragu, kau bisa buang buah itu dan kembali bersama dengan teman-temanmu dan melupakan segalanya" katanya lagi sambil duduk di sebuah batu besar di dekat salah satu pohon tersebut.

"A-aku sudah ada disini, dan aku tak bisa mundur lagi!" ucap Naruto dengan mantap, dia menatap apel itu lekat-lekat dan bersiap untuk memakannya, tetapi suara Pein kembali memecah konsentrasi dan niatnya yang sudah dia bulatkan dengan kuat.

"Tapi setelah memakan buah itu kau akan mengalami mati sesaat. Kalau kau beruntung, kau akan hidup kembali … Kalau tidak, kau akan mati" ucap Pein dengan serius sambil menatap Naruto yang menjadi semakin ragu. Dalam pikiran Naruto semuanya bercampur aduk, bagaimana kalau dia dibohongi, bagaimana kalau dia mati, kalau itu terjadi dia tidak akan bisa menemui Sasuke.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan Sasuke …'_ batin Naruto seolah meminta jawaban dari Sasuke.

~o0o~

.

.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" Sakura mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk berhadapan di depannya sambil memangku tangan. Pandangan pemuda itu terus-menerus menatap keluar jendela.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke singkat, dia hanya melirik Sakura sedikit dan mengalihkan lagi matanya kearah luar jendela, membuat Sakura merasa kesal dan berpikir kalau satu-satunya objek yang seharusnya dilihat Sasuke sekarang adalah dirinya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa … Hanya saja, ka-kau dari tadi diam saja … A-apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura sedikit takut dengan tatapan Sasuke barusan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" balas Sasuke dengan dingin. Sebenarnya Sasuke saat ini sedang memikirkan Naruto, kenapa Naruto harus dari ras angels, dan kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Dia sudah terlanjur sangat menyayangi pemuda itu yang rela melakukan apapun untuknya.

"Sasuke, setelah ini kita akan melanjutkan pernikahan kita yang tertunda bukan?" kata Sakura seolah memaksakan keinginannya pada Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja, aku sedang malas membahas apapun sekarang" jawab Sasuke yang sudah tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

* * *

"Aku akan mengambil semua resiko itu" kata Naruto yang akhirnya memantapkan hatinya. _'Itu benar, ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang kumiliki, yang akan terjadi padaku nanti terjadilah'_ batin Naruto sudah pasrah, kemudian dengan memejamkan mata, Naruto menggigit buah apel itu dan menelannya.

"Ughh … Pa-panas … Dadaku sesak … A-aku tidak bisa bernapas … " setelah memakan apel itu Naruto merasakan hal aneh ditubuhnya. Dia merasa kepalanya berat, sangat berat, panas menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya, dan mendadak dia merasa seperti oksigen disekitarnya lenyap tak bersisa. Dia terjatuh, sekuat tenaga dia menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya, tapi dia menyerah. Sebelum jatuh ke dalam kegelapan, Naruto masih sempat melihat sebuah seringai diwajah sang iblis, Pein.

.

"Kuburan pasir!" Gaara melancarkan serangan kearah Hidan, membuat tanah yang dipijak Hidan langsung jeblos kebawah membawa Hidan ikut masuk kedalamnya.

"Cih, jurus yang merepotkan!" desis Hidan yang sekarang terperangkap oleh jurus Gaara. Setengah dari tubuhnya terjebak pasir dan tak bisa digerakan.

"Sekarang giliranku menyerangnya!" kata Kiba bersemangat, dengan cepat dia berlari menuju Hidan dan mengeluarkan cakaran tajam miliknya. Hidan bersiap menangkis serangan Kiba dengan sabit miliknya. Tapi diluar dugaan Neji juga sedang memasang ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan Jyuuken.

"Cih!" serangan Kiba dapat dia tangkis, tapi terlambat baginya untuk menyadari Neji yang sekarang sudah bersiap menyerangnya.

"Jyuuken!" teriak Neji yang kemudian melancarkan serangannya pada belakang tubuh Hidan.

TRANG!

Serangan Neji ternyata tidak mengenai Hidan, serangannya dihalau oleh sebuah pedang besar yang tampak begerigi. Neji yang menyadarinya langsung mundur.

'_Dia dapat menghentikan gerakan Jyuuken milikku'_ batin Neji menatap tidak percaya sambil menatap sosok yang kini berada di depannya. Sosok itu tinggi dan besar, serta kulitnya tampak tidak normal, warna kulitnya biru, serta taring-taring yang dia pamerkan tampak menyeramkan seolah ingin memakannya.

"Tampaknya kau butuh bantuan ya, Hidan" kata sosok itu yang kini berbalik menatap Hidan dengan sebuah seringai.

"Cih, kemana saja kau Kisame!" omel Hidan kepada sosok yang dipanggilnya Kisame itu.

"Bukankah kau yang mengatakan akan mengatasinya seorang diri, Hidan" muncul satu sosok lainnya yang pernah melawan Kiba saat itu.

"Kau juga Sasori! Kalian berdua jangan banyak bicara! Cepat bantu aku!" kata Hidan kesal sambil menunjuk Gaara yang masih mengunci gerakannya.

"Baiklah, tapi itu artinya kau berhutang pada kami! Keluarlah prajurit bonekaku!" kata sosok berambut merah itu yang kemudian memanggil prajurit boneka.

~o0o~

.

.

"Ah, tuan muda Sasuke sudah kembali!" kata Iruka yang menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan Sakura dengan gembira.

"Eh? Cepat kemari! Tuan muda Sasuke kembali!" teriak Tayuya memanggil Ayame dan Jirobou.

"Benarkah?" mata Ayame langsung membulat besar, dia berlari menghampiri Tayuya yang sedang mengintip dari balik jendela.

"Tapi dimana Naruto?" tanya Jirobou yang tidak mendapati sosok Naruto disana.

"Benar, kenapa kembali dengan nona Sakura?" terlihat ada raut kekecewaan diwajah Tayuya.

"Kalian bertiga sedang apa?" tanya Itachi begitu mendapati ketiga pelayannya tengah berkerumun di dekat jendela.

"I-itu … Tuan muda Sasuke telah kembali!" balas Ayame setengah tergugup sambil memberitahukan kepulangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke telah kembali?" tanya Itachi setengah tidak percaya. Dengan cepat dia berlari keluar dan benar saja dia menemukan Sasuke yang baru turun dari kereta kuda bersama Sakura.

.

"Sasuke!" teriak Itachi dengan senang begitu melihat kepulangan adiknya. "Sasuke kami pikir kau tidak akan pernah kembali!" Itachi menyambut Sasuke dengan sebuah pelukan, untuk sesaat Sasuke merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Itachi kepadanya, hangatnya pelukan seorang kakak pikirnya sambil memejamkan matanya sebentar. Tapi bayangan Naruto kembali hinggap dipikirannya.

"Jangan berlebihan Itachi" balas Sasuke kembali dingin dan segera menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari tubuhnya.

"Aku akan segera mengabarkan ayah mengenai kepulanganmu!" balas Itachi yang memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya.

"Terserah" jawab Sasuke dengan malas, dia berjalan masuk tapi langkahnya terhenti oleh suara Sakura.

"Sasuke, bagaimana dengan pesta pernikahan kita?" tanya Sakura yang sepertinya belum puas sebelum mendapatkan jawaban 'iya' dari Sasuke.

"Sakura, apa tidak bisa membicarakan hal ini di lain waktu saja? Sasuke baru pulang, dia pasti lelah dan ingin istirahat. Kalian masih ada banyak waktu, kan?" kata Itachi yang merasa Sakura seperti memaksa dan terburu-buru meminta jawaban Sasuke.

"TIDAK!" balas Sakura cepat sambil berteriak, membuat Itachi setengah terkejut dengan sikap Sakura.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi! Dua bulan cukup bagiku menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang dan dipermalukan! Dan Sasuke, kali ini aku tidak mau pernikahan kita gagal lagi!" ucap gadis itu lagi dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Kau atur saja" balas Sasuke singkat dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

* * *

"Apa dia mati?" tanya seorang wanita berambut biru gelap yang muncul dan sedang mendekati Pein yang sedang duduk di atas batu.

"Lihat saja" balas Pein sambil menatap air danau yang memang ada disana, perlahan-lahan muncul sosok dari dalam air itu.

"Aku sudah kembali kakak" kata sosok yang baru muncul itu sambil menatap Pein yang tak lain adalah Naruto yang kini sudah berubah wujud menjadi sosok perempuan.

"Selamat datang kembali Kyuubi" balas Pein memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Kyuubi.

~o0o~

.

.

"Sial … Mereka sulit dikalahkan!" kata Kiba sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Bertahanlah Gaara!" kata Neji begitu melihat Gaara yang kelelahan menahan gerakan Kisame dan Hidan sekaligus.

Disisi lain Hidan juga cukup terluka, begitu juga Sasori yang sudah kehilangan semua prajurit boneka miliknya, mungkin satu-satunya yang masih bisa bergerak dengan tenaga penuh hanyalah Kisame. Dia salah satu iblis yang memang memiliki stamina luar biasa diantara rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"Hentikan pertarungan ini!" muncul Naruto bersama dengan Pein serta Konan, gadis berambut biru tadi. Ketiganya muncul menghentikan pertempuran yang sedang terjadi.

"I-itu … Naruto?" Kiba tampak terkejut melihat sosok gadis yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto.

"Kyuubi, dia sudah kembali rupanya" gumam Hidan sambil menaikkan sabit miliknya ke atas bahunya.

"Ketua, dia Kyuubi?" tanya sosok berambut merah yang bernama Sasori kepada Pein.

"Aku sudah kembali, dan kalian. Katakan pada Tsunade kalau aku sudah kembali, terimakasih untuk selama ini telah menjadi temanku. Ayo kita pergi semua!" kata Naruto yang kini sudah berganti nama menjadi Kyuubi. Perlahan sosoknya menghilang dibalik kegelapan hutan. Hidan, Sasori dan Kisame segera menyusul.

"NARUTO!" Kiba berusaha bangkit untuk mengejar tapi ditahan oleh Neji.

"Jangan bodoh, Kiba! Sekarang kita harus melaporkan semua ini pada Tsunade-sama. Selain itu kita harus cepat membawa Gaara!" kata Neji dengan bijak, mereka bertiga pun juga pergi kembali ke tempat mereka.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto yang kini sudah berubah menjadi Kyuubi, terlebih lagi ingatan masa lalunya sudah kembali seutuhnya?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Akhirnya fic saia yang ini bisa update juga, sepertinya akan segera tamat (mungkin), tapi dilihat dari cerita masih banyak sekali misteri yang belum terungkap ya ... Oh, ya adegan Naruto makan apel itu diadaptasi dari Snow white ck ck ck, dan buah apel saia jadikan maskot buah para iblis. Mulai chapter ini Naruto resmi ber-transgender, dia bernama Kyuubi (sebenernya saia mau memakai nama Naruko cuma kurang sreg aja). Saran dan kritik di terima baik.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^V.**


	15. Naruto is back!

Author : Chapter ini hanya berisi mengenai pertemuan Sasuke kembali dengan Naruto (yang sudah berubah wujud). Maaf typo dan lain-lain, dan maaf kalau peran Sakura disini antagonis, karena kandidat lainnya kurang kena untuk peran ini. Saia akan menjadikan Sakura anggun dengan peran antagonisnya (akan saia coba dan usahakan).

I'll try my best in next chapter, so please onjoy it.

Warning : T rate, chara death, transgender.

Pairing : SasuXFemNaru, slight InoXKiba, one sided SakuSasu.

* * *

**Angel Of Tears**

**Chapter 14**

**(Naruto is back!)**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang akan sekarang kau lakukan Kyuubi?" tanya Hidan kepada sang Kyuubi yang kini tengah duduk di atas singgasananya.

"Panggil saja aku dengan Naruto, lagipula aku tidak terlalu menyukai panggilan itu" jawab Naruto dengan sedikit gaya yang angkuh.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Naruto. Jadi apa kau punya perintah pada kami?" balas Hidan yang tampak begitu mematuhi perkataan Naruto.

"Kalau kau mau menyerang ras angles sekarang, kami siap membantumu" timpal Kisame yang tengah bersiap dengan pedang Samehadanya.

"Tidak. Saat ini yang kuinginkan adalah Sasuke. Dia harus tahu semuanya, dan aku akan mendapatkannya kembali" jawab Naruto yang sudah bertekad untuk mencari Sasuke kembali.

* * *

"Jadi maksudmu Naruto sudah mengetahui identitas dirinya? " tanya Tsunade sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar pendengaran dari Neji.

"Iya, semuanya … Bahkan dia sudah kembali ke wujudnya yang dulu" balas Neji kembali menerangkan.

"Lalu bagaimana ini? Jangan-jangan ras mereka akan menyerang kita?" tanya salah seorang penasihat angels yang ada disana.

"Tenanglah, Ebisu! Aku yakin Naruto tidak akan menyerang kita. Biar bagaimanapun anak itu tahu balas budi. Kita sudah merawatnya selama bertahun-tahun dan mengijinkannya tinggal disini, aku yakin dia tahu itu" jawab Tsunade yang sepertinya masih menaruh kepercayaan pada Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Sasuke? Cepat atau lambat, Naruto pasti akan menemui Sasuke" tanya Neji sambil memikirkan Sasuke yang belum mengetahui apa-apa.

"Yah, aku juga sedang memikirkan hal yang sama. Apa kalian ada ide, Jiraiya? Orochimaru?" Tsunade berpikir sambil bertanya pada Jiraiya dan Orochimaru yang sejak tadi masih diam mematung. Tampaknya kedua orang itu masih kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya mengenai Naruto.

"Apapun itu Sasuke masih belum bisa bergabung bersama kita. Untuk sementara jauhkan dia dulu dari Naruto sampai masa hukuman Sasuke selesai" balas Jiraiya yang sepertinya satu suara dengan Orochimaru.

"Aku setuju dengan usulmu … Neji, Gaara, Kiba. Kalian istirahat lah dulu, aku akan mengirim angels lain untuk menjaga Sasuke dari Naruto" ucap Tsunade memberi perintah pada ketiganya.

"Baik Tsunade-sama, kami permisi dulu!" balas ketiganya yang langsung patuh pada perintah Tsunade.

"Ebisu!" Tsunade berteriak cepat pada Ebisu yang sedang berdiri disebelahnya dengan gugup.

"Ya, Tsunade-sama!" jawabnya dengan lantang dan langsung berdiri dihadapan Tsunade.

"Cepat kirim ketiga partner Sasuke dan jalankan perintah dariku untuk menjaga Sasuke dari Naruto!" kata Tsunade dengan tegas.

"Baik, Tsunade-sama!" dengan cepat Ebisu segera berlari keluar melaksanakan perintah.

* * *

Esok paginya ...

.

.

"Sasuke!" Sakura pagi itu sudah datang ke kediaman Sasuke sambil membawa-bawa sebuah bingkisan.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya pemuda itu yang muncul dari balik tangga dan tengah menatap Sakura dengan datar.

"Ini _tuxedo_ milikmu Sasuke" balas gadis itu tersenyum riang sambil menyodorkan bingkisan itu pada Sasuke.

"_Tuxedo_?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan alis.

"Sasuke, kita akan kembali melanjutkan pernikahan kita, jadi kau harus memakai ini nanti!" Sakura mendengus kecil, tampaknya wajahnya mengkerut kesal dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Kau akan tetap menikah denganku meski kau tau aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaimu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin, tatapan tajam matanya kini ditujukan pada gadis yang ada di depannya ini. Dia berpikir heran kenapa Sakura harus bersikeras untuk bisa menikah dengannya. Pernikahan tanpa cinta bukankah hanya akan membuat mereka saling menyakiti?.

"Aku tidak peduli! Asalkan aku bisa ada disampingmu … Meski kau tidak mencintaiku aku tidak keberatan" jawab Sakura dengan lirih, tampaknya gadis itu sudah menguatkan hatinya akan pilihan ini.

"Hnn" Sasuke tak membalas, dia berjalan turun dari tangga sambil membawa bingkisan dari Sakura ditangannya. Dia tau Sakura itu tulus padanya, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang dirinya masih belum bisa mencintai gadis itu. Sasuke meletakkan bingkisan itu di atas meja.

"Kapan pernikahan kita?" tanya Sasuke yang kini tengah menoleh kepada Sakura.

"Ti-tiga hari lagi!" jawab Sakura dengan senang, karena ini baru pertama kalinya Sasuke mau membicarakan soal pernikahan mereka.

"Pulanglah Sakura" balas Sasuke yang kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dari Sakura.

"Tapi … " Sakura berusaha untuk tetap disana tapi ucapannya dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, pernikahan kita akan tetap berlangsung" balas Sasuke yang sepertinya memberi sinyal pada Sakura kalau dia setuju untuk melanjutkan pernikahan mereka yang dulu sempat tertunda.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu" balas Sakura yang mencoba mengerti keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Dia pun pamit pulang.

~o0o~

.

"Sasuke kalau kau memang serius untuk melakukan pernikahan ini, ada baiknya kau tunjukkan keseriusanmu" ucap Itachi sesaat setelah Sakura pulang.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang kurang begitu paham dengan maksud dari ucapan Itachi barusan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke kota? Minta beberapa orang ahli disana untuk mendekor ruangan saat kau menikah nanti? Dan juga pesan beberapa makanan yang akan dihidangkan nanti? Tak akan lama kok, paling kau hanya butuh waktu sehari. Tak masalah bukan kalau kau buat kejutan untuk Sakura?" kata Itachi menjelaskan secara panjang-lebar maksudnya itu. Sebenarnya Itachi merasa sedikit simpatik sekaligus prihatin pada Sakura.

"Hnn" Sasuke berjalan keluar membuat Itachi bingung dengan sikap adiknya ini.

"Mau kemana Sasuke?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Melakukan apa yang seharusnya" jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Itachi. Tampak Itachi tersenyum puas karena Sasuke menerima masukannya.

* * *

'_Kenapa pikiranku tak bisa jauh dari Naruto … Kenapa dia harus berbohong?'_ Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan gemas.

Saat pikirannya sedang kalut mendadak dia melihat sosok yang begitu _familiar_, sosok yang selama ini selalu menemani mimpi-mimpinya.

"Ber-berhenti!" Sasuke meminta Izumo untuk menghentikan kereta kuda yang tengah dia naiki. Sasuke menatap sosok yang sedang berjalan keluar dari hutan.

'_Dia melihatku?'_ batin Sasuke terperanjat kaget saat mata biru yang indah itu kini tengah menatapnya dari kejauhan. Dapat terlihat seulas senyum tipis yang diberikan sosok gadis itu kepadanya.

"Ada apa tuan muda?" tanya Izumo yang terpaksa haru menghentikan kereta kudanya.

"Izumo, kau bisa ke kota sendiri kan?" tanya Sasuke yang dengan cepat turun dari kereta kuda.

"Ta-tapi tuan muda, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Izumo dengan bingung kenapa dia jadi ditinggal sendiri.

"Kau tau apa yang harus kulakukan, jangan takut. Ada kertas kecil disana!" kata Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan teriakan Izumo dari kejauhan. Dia terus berlari dengan satu tujuan untuk menghampiri sosok gadis yang dia lihat barusan.

"Aduh, bagaimana sih ini? Hah … Apa boleh buat, kukerjakan semuanya sendiri" gumam Izumo yang kemudian mengambil catatan kecil yang berada di kursi belakang.

~o0o~

.

.

"Tunggu! Kau yang disana tunggu aku!" Sasuke kini tengah mengejar sosok gadis itu ke dalam hutan. Sosok itu berhenti dan berbalik kearah Sasuke.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya sosok gadis itu sambil memamerkan sebuah senyuman manis. Untuk sesaat Sasuke tertegun dengan gadis di depannya, mata birunya yang indah seolah memancarkan kehidupan di dalamnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning terang seperti cahaya matahari dibiarkan tergerai bebas ditiup angin, gadis itu sedang memakai kimono berwarna putih dengan kain Obi yang berwarna senada.

'_Dia mirip dengan gadis yang ada dilukisanku' _pikir Sasuke yang menyadari sosok ini mirip dengan gambar wanita yang dia pernah lukis. Wanita yang ada dimimpinya, wanita yang dia anggap sebagai kekasihnya. Dan wanita itu benar-benar ada! Disini, di depan matanya sendiri, tengah berdiri tersenyum kepadanya.

"Siapa … Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu, semua rasa penasarannya muncul diotaknya begitu saja.

"Aku … Kyuubi" jawab gadis itu, dan mendadak Sasuke seperti merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dikepalanya. Kenapa nama itu sepertinya begitu dekat dengannya, dan dia merasa telah mengalami kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu yang mencemaskan Sasuke saat melihat Sasuke memegangi kepalanya dan terlihat kesakitan.

"Ti-tidak … Aku baik-baik saja. Kyuubi yah, katakan padaku, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mencengkram kedua bahu gadis itu.

"Apa kau bisa menebak?" jawab sang gadis itu malah balik bertanya sambil memainkan senyum simpul diwajahnya.

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa sangat mengenalmu … Dan perasaan ini tak bisa kusingkirkan setelah melihatmu tadi" ucap Sasuke yang kini tangan beralih dengan memegang wajah halus gadis di depannya.

"Siapa yang tau? Mungkin dikehidupan sebelumnya kita adalah sepasang kekasih?" balas Kyuubi aka Naruto yang sepertinya sedang mencoba untuk memancing ingatan Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke yang seharusnya pergi ke kota malah menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama dengan Naruto (yang dia ketahui bernama Kyuubi dan Sasuke tidak mengetahui dia adalah Naruto).

"Kau tau Kyuubi … Kau mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal" ucap Sasuke yang kini tengah tiduran direrumputan bersama dengan Kyuubi yang duduk disisinya.

"Oh ya? Siapa dia?" tanya Kyuubi, padahal dia sudah tau siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak lupakan saja. Aku malas mengingatnya" balas Sasuke dengan cepat dan langsung memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin yang berhembus melewatinya. Kyuubi hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih, apakah Sasuke sangat membencinya sampai-sampai dia malas untuk mengingat dirinya.

.

"Maaf untuk mengatakan ini, tapi hari sudah hampir sore. Aku harus segera pulang" kata Kyuubi yang kini berdiri hendak beranjak pergi.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung menggenggam erat tangan Kyuubi (Naruto), seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Datang saja kemari, kalau beruntung kau bisa menemuiku" jawab Kyuubi yang kemudian berjalan pergi dan menghilang dibalik pepohonan hutan.

* * *

Di kediaman Uchiha ...

.

"Darimana saja kau Sasuke? Kenapa baru pulang sore begini?" tanya Itachi yang sudah menunggu Sasuke dari balik pintu.

"Tidak dari mana-mana" balas Sasuke cuek dan segera masuk kedalam rumah, tapi dia dihadang oleh Itachi yang sepertinya masih belum puas dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku kau dari mana? Kata Izumo kau menyuruhnya pergi sendirian ke kota, sedangkan kau sendiri pergi meninggalkannya ke hutan, apa itu benar?" tanya Itachi dengan tajam, tangannya mencengkram lengan Sasuke, mencegahnya untuk menghindari pertanyaan darinya.

"Ya, seperti itulah. Sekarang lepaskan aku" jawab Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak punya pembelaan, yang dikatakan Itachi memang benar. Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangan Itachi dengan agak kasar. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Itachi yang sepertinya sedang menggerutu kesal.

.

"Gadis itu ... " Sasuke terbaring diatas tempat tidurnya sambil membayangkan kembali wajah Kyuubi.

"_Mungkin kita adalah sepasang kekasih dikehidupan dulu_" terngiang kembali ucapan itu, apakah mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi? Tapi kalau tidak benar mengapa hatinya merasa begitu hangat saat gadis itu ada disisinya. Hanya berbicara dengannya membuat dirinya merasa senang. Perasaan yang sama yang dia rasakan saat Naruto ada disekitarnya.

"Kenapa aku yakin sekali kalau dialah orang yang selama ini kucari" Sasuke bergumam kecil sambil terus mengingat-ingat bayangan Kyuubi. Ada sebuah gejolak besar yang tertahan didadanya. Dan gejolak itu sudah tak bisa dia bendung.

_'Aku harus menemuinya lagi besok'_ batin Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah bertekad bulat untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dia bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini dia cari dan tentu saja dia tak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke nanti?.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Cerita dichapter ini kependekan sepertinya ... yah ide saia mentok untuk akhir dichapter ini, karena ceritanya sendiri berkembang diluar dugaan saia sendiri. Saia sendiri juga bingung kenapa cerita ini seolah memliki alur diluar rencana saia, dan tampaknya cerita ini akan jadi lebih panjang dari perkiraan saia. Saia harus kembali membangun konsep bagian keduanya yang seharusnya dipisah jadi saia gabung. Mungkin nanti akan ada sedikit tambahan judul di chapter part 2 nya.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^v.**


End file.
